Oblivion
by Janelle Howard
Summary: When Janelle Claremont moves back to Mystic Falls, she expects the same old town she left when her parents died. But, the town seems different, and when she attends the Masquerade, and goes missing with Elena, she discovers how different the town is. She learns all about her ancestor Nadine and that she is the a doppelganger of a witch that Elijah and Klaus were both in love with.
1. Masquerade

**_AN: First Vampire Diaries story, so don't judge me too hard._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries._**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm going home, to Mystic Falls. Where I was born and raised. Where I had my first kiss, first boyfriend. Where my family was. And, where my parents were killed, the reason why I got out of the small town in the first place._

 _But you know what they say, 'Home is where the heart is.' And my heart needed to go home._

 _I had left after my parents' death, because the emotions were too much for me. I was heartbroken, my sister was heartbroken, and my aunt and uncle were heartbroken. Heck, even my kitten didn't seem to be himself. It was like I could actually feel the emotions radiating off everyone, suffocating me, smothering me. I had to go._

 _And I did._

 _But after my younger sister Aubree called me, telling me that everyone missed me and really wanted me to come back, I packed my bags, hopped into a cab headed straight for the airport, and flew home._

 _And now my taxi is outside the house. Talk to you later._

* * *

I closed my diary and grinned, loving how familiar the house looks. But in New York, everything was new, and almost scary. Just setting foot into this small town makes me feel better almost immediately. The house looked more beautiful than it did before. The house is a white with the exception of the roof which is a dark blue. The porch was a long tiled walkway with two mini steps that goes straight to the front door of the house.

"Thanks," I said to the driver, handing over the cash. He nodded and drove away, after helping me collect my luggage.

I pulled my suitcase up the tiled path with my duffle bag on my shoulder, I took a deep breath, and knocked. Soon after, Bree opened the door, and immediately her face broke into a huge smile.

"Janelle!" she exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

I chuckled dropping my bags, "Aubree, you're kind of squishing me," I said wryly, smiling myself.

She pulled back, shaking her head, "Sorry, it's just so good to see you!" She said.

I heard footsteps behind me, and looked over my shoulder to see my Uncle Cedric and Aunt Marie.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is that my MIA niece?" Uncle Cedric smirked, coming towards us.

"Uncle Cedric!" I yelled, pushing past Aubree and giving my Uncle a bear hug. He laughed and I pulled back, smiling at Marie. "It's so good to be back!" I laughed, while walking towards Marie and hugging her.

Aubree handed me my things, "Now go put these up in your room," she ordered. I sighed, but obey her orders.

"Fine, fine," I said.

Quickly, I walk upstairs with my suitcase clanking against the wood, and I opened the door only to find all my friends in there. Elena literally flung herself at me nearly knocking me down when she hugged me. And Bonnie and Caroline didn't help when they rush over too, embracing me from both sides. And all four of us laugh as we are reunited again.

"Oh my God!" Elena shrieked. As I returned the embrace with just as much enthusiasm as Elena, keeping the smile on her face. Elena pulled away from me, shaking her head. "You're back!" Elena almost shouted.

"Yeah, for good!" I said excitedly, and Bonnie squealed slightly before hugging me tighter.

"Can I breathe now?" I joked, but desperately needed some air.

"Oh yeah, sure. Sorry about that," Caroline smiled apologetically.

"So tell us about your time in New York," Bonnie said.

"Well to start off with, all my family in New York are weird," I started.

I told tell them about where I've been, what I've been doing. After a while, the conversation turned to what's been happening here.

"So what's this I hear about the Salvatore brothers?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

Elena sighed, "Caroline split didn't she?" Elena asked.

"I'm sorry, it slipped," Caroline said.

I nodded, reading into her expression, a talent of mine. She looked…sad. Very sad. Oh…if one of those Salvatore's hurt her I would kill them.

"One, is my ex, the other, is my ex's brother. Ask Bonnie or Caroline for details," I decide to leave it at that, not wanting to upset her further.

Bonnie and Caroline get up, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"There's a masquerade tonight," Bonnie answered.

"Or you're welcome to hang out with me, Nellie. Alaric's coming over. It's gonna be pizza and bad TV," Elena suggested.

"Who's Alaric?" I asked. "The history and Jenna's boyfriend." Elena said briefly.

"You're not going to the party tonight?" I asked.

"Uh…no. Not with what's going on between me and Stefan," Elena said, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm sorry Elena, but I'm stealing my sister tonight," Aubree stated from my door.

"No, I completely understand Aubree. Have fun guys," Elena said, before leaving with Caroline and Bonnie.

"This should be fun, I haven't seen anyone in ages. I want to see everyone," I stated.

"Well then, go get ready," Bree said shooting me a smile. I nodded, and closed my door.

Quickly, I raided through my suitcase, until I find one of my favorite dresses, a strapless red dress that complemented my brown skin and hourglass body shape. I contemplated wearing my black hair up in a bun, but decided to curl my ends and let my straight hair fall down loose to my shoulders instead. I played with my side swept bang before deciding it was perfect, then checked for any smudges in my smoky eye makeup yet again. I applied another coat of crimson lipstick for good measure.

I did a twirl in front of my full-length mirror and decided I looked great. I put on my gold mask adorned with black feathers and I slipped on my black heels. I grabbed my purse andI was ready to go.

I headed back downstairs and saw Aubree already waiting for me in a loose dark blue dress with glitter all over it.

"Ready to go?" Aubree asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," I said grinning, waving goodbye to Cedric and Marie.

~~~x~~~

The Lockwood Mansion was bigger than I remembered.

I stepped out of my car and watched as people danced around and came in and out of the big house. Everyone seemed to be having so much fun.

"Woah," I breathed in awe, staring at the mansion with wide eyes. "It looks bigger than I remember,"

Fixing our masks, the two of us made our way inside and I felt Bree grab my arm, in an attempt to not be separated. I didn't mind it and kept going through the crowd. There were _so many_ people. I kept going anyways, not feeling my sister's hand slip. The music wasn't as loud as I expected either which was kind of nice.

There was light everywhere, food, drinks. Come to think of it, I hadn't eaten all day and walked to table that had food and drinks on it. I sipped my glass of punch as I watched all the people dancing. With their masks on you couldn't tell who was who.

"Nellie?" Tyler asked as he approached.

"Yep, that's me," I replied.

"It's hard to tell who's who in this place," He joked, but I couldn't help but agree. "You look amazing by the way,"

I smiled, "Thanks Ty, you look pretty good yourself, but then again you always could pull off a suit,"

"How the hell have you been?" Tyler asked.

"Pretty good, actually," I said, nodding. "You?"

"Alright," Tyler said, shrugging. "When did you get back?"

"A couple of hours ago, really. And I didn't see any of the guys at my house," I scolded mockingly.

"You should have texted me!" Tyler retorted, and I narrowed my eyes at him slightly, before I shrugged a bit.

"You got me there, Tyler," I said, and Tyler smirked victoriously. "I'm going to get some more punch, I'll talk to you later, Tyler," I said, before walking off.

"You better!" Tyler called after me as I walked away, and I threw him a wave over my shoulder. As I made my way to the punch bowl I saw Matt talking to Elena.

"Hey, Matt," I greeted. "Hey, Elena. I didn't know you were gonna be here. I'm glad you changed your mind. You look great," I said smiling.

"Thanks. You do, too," Elena said, after a long pause and I grinned at her. "I'm gonna go get a drink. But I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, of course," I said, and walked away.

A couple hours later, I stood outside. I'd caught up with Matt, Jeremy, Malia, and Peter, two of my other friends. Peter is tall, naturally tanned with dark eyes, and messy black hair that is never combed. He has toned body, it's not hard to see that Peter is very good looking. Peter always has an easy but charming smile on his face, he is handsome and he knows it. While Malia had flawless chocolate brown skin, full lips, dark brown eyes, and dimpled smile. She had a curvaceous frame with slim, shapely legs.

Matt had ditched me and had gone somewhere with Tyler. To get drunk, probably. The masquerade ball was still going strong inside, but I think that I've had enough. The problem is I can't find Aubree, and seeing that's next to impossible with this party being a masquerade, I didn't bother trying to look. I hope she has a ride home with her friends, because I'm leaving.

The cold air was chilling me, but refreshing me at the same time. As I walked amongst the cars, trying to find my car I stopped when I dropped my keys on the ground. I bent down to pick them up and that's when I sensed that someone was behind me. I frowned and turned around slightly, and opened my mouth to let out a scream when I'm grabbed from behind. The man who grabbed me immediately covers my mouth and nose with a chloroform soaked cloth, muffling my screams, and slowly rendering me unconscious.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, did you like it? Hate it? Sorry if it's a bit short.**


	2. Rose

**_AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story!_**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

In the middle of nowhere, a car sat on the side of the road. To any spectator, it would appear the man in the car was waiting for someone, or something. But, there weren't any spectators around to spectate.

Soon, the rumbling engine of a car sounded, and the man in the car smirked visibly. The SUV the rumble belonged to pulled up next to the car, and another man stepped out.

"Where are they?" The man said, resting his arm on the truck's open window.

"In the trunk," the new man replied. "I did exactly as you said,"

"Good. Put them in the back,"

The man obliged, placing the two unconscious girls in the other man's trunk. The stationary man looked in the mirror, and smiled at the sight.

"Thank you for your help," The man said in his British accent.

"Is there anything else?" the man's voice said, hinting that he actually didn't want to ask that question.

"One more thing. Come closer, please," He responded, beckoning to his current puppet.

The puppet came forward, and waited.

"Closer..." he coaxed.

The man obeyed, and in a flash, the man in the car, grabbed him, bit into his neck, and drained him of all his blood. He dropped him on the ground, and drove away.

~~~x~~~

 **Janelle's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I immediately looked around the entire room to find that it was like some sort of parlor room like at the mansion. Except this one had chipped pain and damaged floorboards like no one had lived here for a while. I was brought back to the reality when I heard voices speaking around me.

"Please, I'm hurt," Elena said clearly frightened.

"I know. Just a taste," an British male voice said softly.

I turned my head in the direction of Elena's voice and the unfamiliar British voice, and I'm shocked when I saw the man's canine teeth elongate, and dark veins appear underneath his eyes in which the whites have turned dark red. His face looked like a demon.

This _thing_ was trying to eat my friend!

"Trevor!" a British female voice barked, and the man stopped, his face going back to normal.

"Control yourself," she ordered.

"Buzz kill," Trevor grumbled, walking past the short haired woman.

I sat up slowly and looked at Elena and I noticed the blood on her clothes, and my face turned grim, "What happened, Elena?" I whispered, slightly alarmed. "Even better question," I started, "Weren't you wearing a dress?"

She shook her head in reply, which made me frown.

"Elena...What's going on?" I asked again, looking between Elena and the nameless woman.

The woman continued to look at Elena and I with surprise written all over her face.

"What do you want with me and my friend?" Elena asked the woman.

"My God. You both look just like them," the woman breathed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"But we're not. Please, whatever you-," Elena started.

"Be quiet!" the woman demanded, cutting Elena off mid sentence.

Elena stood up, "But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this. And she's-," Elena started, trying to reason with the woman.

"I know who you are, I said be quiet," the woman demanded again, and I grabbed Elena's arm.

"Elena, please," I whispered pleadingly.

"What do you want?" Elena asked, a little stronger.

I let out a sharp gasp when the woman backhanded Elena across the face, making her collapse unconscious onto the couch next to me.

"I want you to be quiet," the woman said, and I grabbed Elena, holding her to me protectively.

"Your friend...What's wrong with his _face_ he...He tried to _bite_ Elena," I said, after working up the courage to speak to the woman.

"You don't know do you?" the woman asked looking at me.

"Know what? What are you?" I asked again, but the woman sighed.

"I can't believe that they never told you,"

"Who never told me what?" I asked, not really wanting an answer.

"You really don't know, do you? Your friends or family didn't tell you?" the woman asked again still shocked.

"Tell me what?" I asked confused.

"Then you don't know your story or your family history," the woman muttered.

"My story? What are you-" I started.

"I can't tell you about your story or your history because I don't know all of it and that's something you need to learn yourself," the woman said, shaking her head. "But perhaps you should ask your friend there about what she and your other friends are keeping from you when she wakes up," the woman said, and left the room.

I sat on the couch not daring to move, afraid that one of my two captors returned to the room. It was cold, and my dress didn't cover much, so I began to shiver, goosebumps raised along my flesh. I curled up in a ball for warmth. The guy I'd seen walking away earlier was back, watching both of us so intently I assumed he wanted to eat us.

God, I hoped Elena would wake up soon.

The woman called out to him from another room. "How's the brunette one?"

"Passed out," The man replied, walking out to her.

"You didn't touch her, did you?"

"Give me some credit. Plus, the other girl would've screamed," He scoffed. "So, you called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works,"

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" The man asked.

"They say he got it," She replied.

"Wonderful," The man said drily. "And what?"

I noticed Elena starting to wake up, so I rubbed her arm soothingly. She slowly got herself up, and listened in on our captors' conversation with me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping Elena sit up.

Elena looked around and pressed her finger against her lips, signaling for me to stay quiet, and I nodded.

Elena pointed to my shoes, "Take them off," Elena mouthed to me, and I took off my shoes, and Elena grabbed my hand that wasn't holding my shoes.

She pulled me onto my feet, and led me up some stairs.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait," the woman said to Trevor.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this," Trevor said, fear lacing his words.

"I'm sick of running!" the woman barked.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying," Trevor countered.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free," the woman said, sure of her words.

I winced when one of the floorboards creaked under our footsteps, alerting our captors to our presence.

"You two. There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're both tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked, bravely.

Rose just smirked at her, "He's your worst nightmare,"

Elena and I immediately became scared, we dreaded meeting Elijah.

I used the wall to keep my balance as I put my shoes back on, and Elena turned around and walked back down the stairs and I followed her.

"You've kept things from me," I stated, when Elena and I reached the bottom of the stairs.

Elena looked up at me, a bit shocked, "I saw his face," I explained, referring to Trevor, "when he tried to bite you...You know," I said. "What the hell is going on here, Elena?"

Elena sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, "I never wanted you caught up in this Janelle. You're supposed to be the one out of us to have a normal life. You, Aubree, and Matt,"

"I don't understand," I said, and Elena grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch, and we sat down.

"The people who kidnapped us...They're...Vampires," Elena said gently.

"Really Elena? Vampires?" I asked smiling sarcastically at Elena, but Elena's face remained completely serious, and the smile dropped from my face. "Elena...you do know vampires aren't real, right?"

"Yes they are, Janelle," Elena said.

"What...How..." I stuttered, shaking my head, having no choice but to believe Elena, seeing the honesty in her eyes.

"Not all vampires are dangerous though, Janelle," Elena said, taking both of my hands in hers. "Like Stefan, and his brother-" Elena began.

"Stefan and Damon are vampires?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, Janelle, They are. But they're good. They would never hurt you Janelle," Elena assured me, and I nodded my head, still trying to process all this new information in my mind.

"Who else? Is there anyone else?" I questioned.

"Yeah...Caroline," Elena said softly.

" _Caroline_?" I asked shocked, and Elena nodded. "What? But how?"

Elena delicately explained the process in which someone becomes a vampire, and then told me, Caroline's story.

"Oh my God," I said, standing, bringing a hand to up to my mouth, and turned away from Elena while I paced the room.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, Janelle...Believe me, I know how shocking this all is, but you get used to it after a while. Caroline's still Caroline, you know?" Elena said.

"What about Bonnie?" I asked, looking at Elena.

"Bonnie's...A witch," Elena said.

"What else is there, Elena?" I asked crossing my arms.

"There's vampires, witches, werewolves," Elena listed, and I shook my head.

"Werewolves?" I repeated. "How many of those do I know?"

"Well...Mason Lockwood was one," Elena said. "And Tyler has the gene for it, but as far as we know, he hasn't triggered the curse. So he's still as human as he can be,"

"Mason?" I asked, frowning. "What do you mean was?"

"He...He died, Janelle," Elena stated.

"Is that all? What about you? Is there anything...Supernatural about you?" I asked, looking Elena over, trying to find anything.

"There's a vampire out there...Her name is Katherine, and I look exactly like her," Elena explained.

"Like a doppelganger?" I said, and Elena nodded.

"Yes. That's exactly what I am," Elena replied.

"Then what about me? Why am I here? There's nothing supernatural about me," I said.

"I truly don't know Janelle. Look, I know that you probably have many questions right now, and I promise you that I'll answer all of them, but right now we really need to either find out what they want with us," Elena said, gesturing out of the room.

"Yeah, you're right," I said agreeing.

Elena grabbed my hand and led me out of the room that we were in, and we found the unnamed woman in a room alone.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked, stepping into the room which had a lot of books in it. Some on tables, others on the floor.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them," the woman said,

"Well answer our questions and we'll stop asking them," I told her.

She sighed, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked.

"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service,"

"Delivery to who? Elijah?"

The woman chuckled while moving books, "Two points for the eavesdropper,"

"Who is this Elijah guy? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked.

"He's one of _the_ vampires. The Originals,"

"Who's the Originals?" Elena questioned.

"Goodness, haven't the Salvatores been teaching you vampire history?"

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked.

"I know of them," she replied. "A hundred years ago, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan." she said, flipping through a random book. "She said he was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for the bad boys though, but I digress,"

I stepped forward, "You still haven't explained who the Originals are,"

She closed the book and turned round to face us, "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using the two of you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess,"

"But why us?" Elena asks, after a long round of questions, and the vampire finally sighs and turns around.

"Because you're a Petrova doppelganger and you're a Rousseau witch doppelganger," she said. "Both of you are the keys to breaking the curse,"

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked, frowning.

"Oh, you do know your history," the vampire said.

"What do you mean we're the keys? The moonstone is what breaks the curse," Elena said.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it," the vampire explained.

"The sacrifice?" Elena asked.

"The blood of the doppelganger. You're the doppelganger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die," the vampire explained, purposely not explaining my part.

My heart clenching at the thought of my friend dying.

"But what about Janelle?" Elena asked, gesturing to me.

"I can't say. All I know is that a friend of mine found a painting of her and Elijah together, and when she was alive she was one of the most powerful witches alive at the time, so she was there for a reason," the vampire answered simply, her tone implying that we would not be getting anymore answers about me from her.

"Tell me more," Elena said as Trevor entered the room.

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh?" He said playfully, hands on his hips. "What do you want to know doppelicious?"

"Who were you running from?" Elena asked.

"The Originals," Trevor replied simply.

"Yeah. She said that. What does that mean?" Elena asked

"The first family. The old world," He told us. "Rose and I pissed the off," Rose cleared her throat. "Correction. I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead." He finished tossing a book at Elena's feet.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova," Rose answered.

"I helped her escape her fate and we've been marked for death ever since," Trevor stated.

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again," Rose said from the doorway before leaving the room.

Trevor left leaving the two of us standing there, and we sat down on the couch in the room. I heard a crunch and looked down in confusion as Elena picked a piece of paper up and unfolded it. Elena put a finger to her lips after reading the note, and showed the note to me.

 ** _Stefan and Damon are coming for you. – B_**

"Bonnie?" I mouthed, and Elena nodded with a smile.

"And how exactly are they planning to get us out of here?" I asked, doubt lacing in my voice.

"They just will, Nellie. Don't worry,"

Suddenly, Trevor and Rose walk back into the room, and Rose came in and started to clean the place up a bit, while Elena hid the note in her hand.

"He's here! This was a mistake," Trevor said, clearly terrified.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me," Rose said calmly.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor exclaimed pacing.

"He wants them more," Rose explained.

"I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here," Trevor said, still pacing the room.

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asked, taking Trevor's face in her hands, and Trevor sighed.

Trevor took a few deep breaths to calm down. "We're family, forever,"

Elena and I both jumped when someone knocked loudly on the door that could be heard throughout the house. My hands began to shake, and Elena placed a comforting hand on my back.

"You're scared," Elena said stating the obvious.

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound," Rose commanded, looking at Trevor, and she exited the room.

I felt my heart beat more rapidly in my chest, I was becoming increasingly afraid and all of sudden the glass on the side table shattered. Elena jumped again, which caused her hand to drop off my back.

 _"Did I do that?" I thought._

I looked at Elena, "We're going to die, aren't we?" I asked, but it was more of a statement.

She shook her head fiercely, "No! We're going to be fine Janelle. I won't let him hurt us!"

"I really chose a bad time to come back home," I stated, trying to lighten the atmosphere, but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry, Nellie. I didn't want this for you. I never should have called you to come back," Elena apologized.

"What? No Elena, I wanted to come back! I missed you everybody here," I explained.

Suddenly, the most handsome man I had ever seen before in my life appeared with Rose. My breath hitched as I looked at him. He had short brown hair, it was an old fashioned hair style, but he still looked gorgeous. His face was heaven, He had dark brown eyes that looked into my soul. Even just at sight, I felt a drawn to him. I knew this was Elijah, the man that wanted to take Elena and I. But I felt a pull towards him and the thought of him coming to any harm caused my chest to ache.

His eyes were on Elena, who looked extremely scared, before he vanished and appeared right in front of her in less than a second. Elena looked terrified, but I stayed exactly where I was, examining him; a defined jaw, a dimple in his chin.

He leaned down like he was about to kiss Elena, but at the last minute, he moved down so his nose was at her neck and he smelled her neck.

"Human," he muttered softly. "It's impossible. Hello there,"

Oh God, his voice was it was deep, rich, and beautiful.

He then turned to me, finally noticing I was there, and a look of awe appeared on his face. I instantly looked down refusing to meet his gaze. He placed his hand on my chin and lifted it up so we were both staring into each others eyes. His brown eyes looking deeply into my brown eyes.

"You've finally come back," Elijah muttered. "What is your name this time?" Elijah asked gently.

"J-Janelle," I answered.

"A beautiful name, as always," Elijah smiled.

Elijah lifted my hand enough that he could lower his head and kiss it. He maintained mesmerizing eye contact the entire time. I felt my stomach flutter and a blush start to creep up the back of my neck as he released my hand.

I couldn't help but give him a kind smile, which I couldn't understand what was happening to me. All my walls were breaking down, a minute ago I was afraid of coming face to face with Elijah and now that he was standing before me. It left me confused.

"Well we have a long journey head of us. We should be going," Elijah said, not removing his eyes from me once.

"Please, don't let him take us," Elena begged, looking at Rose.

"One last piece of business and we're done," Elijah said, finally breaking eye contact with me, and turning to face Rose and Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry," Trevor said, a look of sincere and fear written on his face, as Elijah approached him.

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary," Elijah said in a false pleasant tone.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you," Trevor said, his eyes turned to the floor.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked, tilting his head slightly.

I could not have been imagining the lethal undertone.

"I beg your forgiveness," Trevor pleaded softly, he doesn't even try to answer the question.

"So granted," Elijah said.

Trevor smiled, relieved, before Elijah smacked his head clean off. I screamed, stumbling back, the body fall to the ground, and Trevor's head a foot away from his body, blood flowed from both the head and body staining the wooden floor. Elena pulled me to her, wrapping her arms around me.

Rose let out a heartbroken cry, "You-" she yelled angrily.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free," It stopped her from running at him, but she clutched her heart, as if had been ripped out.

He glanced over at Elena and I, "Come,"

"No. What about the moonstone?" Elena stalled.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked interested.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is," Elena said.

"Yes?" Elijah asked.

"I can help you get it," Elena stated.

"Tell me where it is," Elijah demanded.

"It doesn't work that way," Elena said confidently.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked, an amused look crossed his face, and he looked back at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it," Rose said tears still leaking down her face.

Elijah looks back at Elena for a few moments and frowned, "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he asked, snatching Elena's necklace, and tossing it aside, before grabbing her.

"Tell me where the moonstone is," He demanded in a hypnotizing tone.

I pleaded for her not to reply, whatever this moonstone was, it was leverage.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins," Elena answered in a robotic voice.

"What are you doing to her?" I asked bravely.

"What is it doing there?" Elijah asked, ignoring me.

"It's with Katherine," Elena answered in the same voice.

"Interesting," Elijah said, and we looked up when we heard glass breaking upstairs.

"What is that?" Elijah demanded, his voice now rigid and alert as he looked at Rose.

"I don't know," she answered stonily.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah demanded.

"I don't know," Rose insisted.

Elijah grabbed me by the waist and grabbed Elena's arm, before leading us out of the room. Once we were out of the room, Elijah pushed Elena and I into Rose's arms. Rose grabbed onto our arms tightly.

"Rose," Elijah said, in a warning tone.

"I don't know who it is," Rose stated honestly.

Then the person passed right before my eyes.

"Up here," a male voice said and Elijah disappeared leaving us behind.

Elijah sped up the stairs, but couldn't see anything.

"Down here," another voice called out.

Elijah turned round and out of nowhere, a wooden stake shoots through his hand

Then in a matter of seconds I was taken from where I was and carried away to another part of the house at an inhuman speed. When I stopped moving I found myself looking into the crystal blue eyes of a man who was looking down at me with a confused expression, as he raised a finger to his lips, signaling for me to be quiet, and I nodded quickly. I looked over and saw Rose standing beside me, looking at him

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah called. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, on the count of 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out," Elena said, and my eyes widen.

"Where is Janelle?" Elijah demanded angrily.

"No, please don't take Janelle. Please...Just let her go," Elena pleaded.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asked.

He began to back away, gesturing for me to stay put, and I immediately followed him. As I followed my rescuer's path I heard Elijah scream out in agony and series of crashes. As I rounded the corner I saw Elijah and another man tumble down the stairs. I watched as Elijah quickly got up, and the other stayed on the floor.

Elijah walked towards him, but the man who saved me, rushed forward and plunged a coat rack into Elijah's chest pinning him against the door. I watched as Elijah's face turned a shade of ashy gray, and the veins in his face appeared prominently. I was startled me when Elijah's dark brown eyes met my eyes before his head hung limply. I felt a gust of wind next to me, and I looked to find Rose gone.

"Just let her go," Elena said, when the man with dark hair turned to go after her.

"Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" the man light brown hair and bright green eyes, asked concerned, as he wrapped Elena in his arms. I saw Elena mouth the words 'thank you' to the man and after a few moments he turned to look at me.

"Can someone please tell me what's going?" I asked.

Elena broke out of their embrace and the man looked at me strangely, "Clarisse?"

"Um no, Stefan, Damon this Janelle Rousseau," Elena said, introducing us to each other.

"Hello _Janelle_ ," Stefan greeted, as if my name was foreign.

"Are you alright Janelle?" Damon asked, moving closer to me.

"No, not really. I would really like to go home now," I answered honestly.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Janelle," Elena said, wrapping her arm around my should.

"Let's get you two home," Damon said.

Elena led me out of the house, neither of us daring to look at Elijah's gray, desiccated body that is staked to the opposite door.

* * *

 ** _AN: Don't forget to review!_**


	3. Origins

**AN: Sorry for the very late update! I was vacation and I couldn't bring my laptop. Thank you for all the follows and favorites! This chapter please give me reviews!**

* * *

 **Third POV**

 **Later on at the Salvatore Boarding House**

Later on, Elena showed up at the boarding house, and immediately found Stefan standing in the living room with a serious look on his face.

Elena, Damon, and Stefan were all standing in the living room Damon and Stefan wore serious expressions.

"Why did you call Janelle, Clarisse?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Because in 1864, that was who Janelle was," Damon answered.

Stefan was holding photo in his hand, "Take a look at this," Stefan said, handing the photo to Elena.

In the photo stood three people, two women and a man.

Elena took the picture from Stefan and gasped, "Oh my God! That's…That's Janelle and Aubree!"

"In 1864 they Clarisse and Elise," Stefan stated.

"Who's the man behind them?" Elena asked.

"That was their brother, Gerard," Damon answered.

"How did all of you meet?" Elena questioned.

"Our fathers were doing business together," Stefan replied.

"But in that time period that would be unheard of. Your father a plantation owner and African American man doing business together in the south,"

"My father made an exception, plus they were a family of witches so you use your imagination," Damon smirked.

"We didn't officially meet them until the Founders Party in 1864," Damon answered.

"I asked Clarisse to dance at the Founders Party. The whole evening I drowned in her brown eyes,"

"Damon had a crush on her," Stefan teased slightly.

Damon wanted to deny it, but Stefan was right. "Yes, I had a crush on her. No, crush wasn't the right word. I was in love with her," Damon said almost dreamily.

"What happened to her?" Elena asked.

"Unfortunately, Katherine discovered my feelings and accused Clarisse of witchcraft. They burned her at the stake," Damon said with a hint of sadness.

"And her family just let her die?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"It was either that, or be burned with her," Stefan replied.

"But the Rousseau's are a clever family, turns out they were really witches. When Clarisse was convicted to the fire pile, they made a plan. She would use her powers to teleport when the flames were at their highest. Everyone, would think that she was dead. That was the last time I had seen Clarisse," Damon said.

"So… It's like me and Katherine," Elena frowned. "This is insane," Elena said, shaking her head.

~~~x~~~

 **Janelle's POV**

 _1492_

 _I laughed as my black hair was flowing through the wind as I ran from Elijah. He returned my laugh and continued chasing me as I ran from him._

" _You're supposed to catch me!" I yelled coming to a stop in front of the large castle we were currently occupying._

 _He smiled and wrapped my arms around my waist kissing my cheek softly before we began swaying softly in the wind._

" _But if I caught you then the game would be over," Elijah said and I laughed at him._

 _He smiled at me lovingly and brushed his lips against mine. I smiled and took his neck and brought my lips down hungrily to his._

" _I love you Elijah," I said._

" _I love you as well Nadine Rousseau,"_

I woke up with a gasp, sitting up in bed, breathing heavily, startling Toby, my cat, who was still lying on my bed with me. I ran a hand through my black hair before looking at the digital clock on my bedside table. It read 8:00 a.m. I'm not going to school today, I'm going to get some answers from Marie.

I climb out of bed and I go downstairs to the kitchen, and make myself some coffee. Marie was already finishing up her breakfast.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Marie asked.

"Yes, I should be. But it's not everyday you learn that you're a witch!" I exclaimed.

"Janelle, what are you talking about?" Marie asked confused.

"Don't lie to me!" I shouted, and Marie's cup burst into pieces spilling coffee all over the table.

Marie got up and slowly made her way towards me, "Calm down, Janelle! Take a deep breath and calm down," Marie said.

I took a deep breath and started to calm down, "I-I'm sorry Marie, I don't know what came over me," I said.

There was a thick silence before Marie talked, "Yes Janelle, you are a witch, and so is Aubree. I'm also a witch like you. Your mom, dad, and I kept the family secret and history from you and Aubree. We never wanted you to find out about the supernatural world for your own good and protection," Marie started.

"Please tell me everything," I pleaded.

She sighed and started telling the story, while she started cleaning up my mess.

"Your mother and I come from a long line of powerful, elite magical assassins, the Phoenix Witches," Marie paused, and rolled up her sleeve and showed me an mark of a fiery bird.

 _"Mom had that same mark, but she brushed it off as a birthmark," I thought._

"We descended from the Salem Witch Trials in Massachusetts over three centuries ago," Marie finished.

"If you and Mom have the birthmark, then where's Bree's and my birth mark?" I asked curiously.

"Give me your right arm," Marie said, I held out my arm to her and she grabbed it. "Your mom put a glamour spell on it to disguise it," Marie explained, before waving her hand over my wrist and suddenly the same fiery bird that was on her wrist was now on mine.

"Well, that cannot be all the history," I said skeptically, as Marie let go of my arm.

"That's because it's not," Marie stated, pushing her chair back under the table and went straight to the living room.

I got up as well and followed her into the living room.

Marie went to the bookshelf, "Heads up!"

Two books flew off the shelf and nearly hit me, but they were hovering in place in front of my face.

"Great reflexes," Marie said, turning around and smirking.

I slowly grabbed the books from the air, "What are these books?" I asked curiously.

"Family history on your mother's and father's witch families. All your questions will be answered in those books,"

I nodded as a sign of acknowledgement, as Marie traced her finger over the various book's spines.

 _"What is she doing?"_ _I thought._

She went to reach for a purple book in the upper right of the shelf and pulled it down. I was shocked that the bookshelf suddenly moved to reveal a staircase leading down. Marie went down the stairs with me following closely behind her. I never knew there was a secret passage or a training room in the mansion.

She grabbed a candle and lit it and put it out just by looking at it, "Try to copy what I just did. Focus on the candle and what you want to happen,"

I did what she told me and with a matter of seconds, I was able to light and put out the candle without breaking a sweat. After that, Marie taught me simple spells such as locator spell, protection spell and many more.

"You're a natural witch," Marie complimented me.

"Thank you," I said.

"That wasn't a compliment, it was a statement," Marie clarified.

"Oh," I said, a little embarrassed.

"A natural witch is a witch who is born with their magical abilities. They may not even realize they have abilities, but can unlock them and refine through through study and practice of the craft. Natural witches appear to be more powerful or learn more quickly than spiritual witches, and can enhance the abilities of other witches in their coven," Marie stated.

"How did you suppress my magic for so long?" I asked.

"Ella, would make a potion that would stop your powers from manifesting and she would slip it into you and Aubree's drinks," Marie answered.

Marie looked at her watched, "Well, I best be going or I'm going to be late for work," Marie said.

"Read those books and don't overexert yourself from trying to doing magic," Marie warned, and went back upstairs.

 _"Man, I really wish I brought my phone down with me. I really need to call Elena," I thought._

All of a sudden I felt a weight in my right hand, and I looked down to see my phone.

"Being a witch is pretty cool," I chuckled, dialing Elena's number and putting her on speakerphone while walking up the stairs of the training room.

"Hey Nellie. How are you holding up?" Elena asked sincerely.

"I just learned that I really am a witch," I replied, pushing the bookshelf door closed and pushed the purple book back in place.

"Really? Who of thought?" Elena said, not sounding surprised.

"Where are you? I really need to talk someone about this," I said, making my way towards my room.

"I'm a bit busy actually," Elena replied.

"Then I'll come to you," I said, putting my phone on my nightstand to put on some jeans.

"This is really important. Can it wait?" Elena asked.

"No it can't. You just told me everything supernatural exists. And now I have questions that you said you would answer," I said, as I finished getting dressed and put my hair in a messy bun.

I closed my eyes and thought of Elena. I opened my eyes and nearly had a heart attack. I wasn't in my room, I was in front of an entrance of what looked like a tomb. Elena was staring at me with wide eyes and so was...wait either I'm going crazy or there's two Elena's.

"Whoa! Nellie how did you get here?" Elena asked shocked.

"You're asking me like I know," I replied, still confused how I got here and why there are two Elena's.

"I know," Elena number two stated.

"You just blinked. It's one of many ways witches teleport," she said.

"Who are you?" I asked, moving closer to Elena.

"Me? I'm Katherine Pierce, you know Elena's doppelganger. And I know who you are," Katherine said smugly.

"Nadine? No, wait is it Clarisse?" Katherine smirked.

"What you know of Nadine Rousseau?" I asked curiously.

Katherine just smirked again, and went back into the tomb leaving Elena and I. Elena was getting frustrated on calling Katherine to come back, but she never did. We were about to leave when Stefan suddenly arrived.

"Elena, Janelle," He greeted.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I could ask both of you the same question,"

"Caroline told you?" Elena asked.

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was the important that you'd have to keep it from me,"

"I accidentally teleported here, still figuring out my witch powers," I pointed out, and Stefan raised an eyebrow at me.

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar," Stefan said.

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said," Elena countered.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to both of you,"

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?" Elena argued as Stefan was silenced.

While Stefan and Elena were arguing, Katherine arrived and cut them off.

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story," She said in a serious tone.

~~~x~~~

 **1492**

 _Katherine arrived at her old home in Bulgaria. When she climbed down her horse and proceeded inside, her blood ran cold. There were dead bodies outside of the house. She quickly ran towards the house, only to find her father pinned to the wall with a sword pierced in his chest. Her eyes then darted towards her mother's lifeless body. She rushed over to her. "No, no, no mama. No!" She cried over her mother's body._

~~~X~~~

"He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved." I looked at Katherine horrified at what I just heard. Stefan turned Elena to him.

"No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?" Elena just looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this." Katherine let out a small laugh as she showed us the moonstone.

"What?" Elena looked at her curiously.

"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan sneered at her.

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth,"

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch,"

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town," Katherine looked at Elena and I one last time and then she retreated back into the tomb.

All of us just exchanged terrified and curious glances. We then all parted ways and on the way home. The only person that I knew that would probably have answers about Nadine Rousseau was Katherine. And she is all too happy not to give me any answers. I approached my house and rung the doorbell, since I teleported without anything on accident.

The door opened and my heart nearly stopped, my eyes met the familiar mesmerizing eyes of the man I had only met yesterday. _Elijah._

Just then Cedric came around the corner, "Hey Janelle! This is Elijah Smith, he's here in town to do some research for a book that he's writing,"

"It's wonderful to meet you, Janelle," Elijah said smiling, and he offered me his hand.

I shook his hand almost in a robotic fashion.

"It's nice to meet you, too," I said slowly, and took my hand away from his.

Cedric called out from down the hall, "You're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff," Cedric noticed how uncomfortable I seemed and walked over. "Or Aubree and I could help you load it into your car," Cedric stood next to me and threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah, or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow," Elijah suggested instead.

"Heh. Also a good plan,"

My uncle and the Original began for the front door.

"Thank you so much for inviting me in, Cedric," He turned and faced us again. "Oh, Janelle... I hope to see you again sometime soon,"

Elijah turned back to the door,"Thanks for your help, Cedric,"

"Anytime,"

I ran up the stairs to my room and I opened and closed the door to my after I ran in. I leaned head against the door and took a deep breath, before turning around. A scream would've emitted from my mouth, but a hand covered my mouth muffling it. It was Elijah. He put a finger on his lips telling me to be quiet, and slowly took his hand off my mouth.

"Hello Janelle," He greeted me again.

"H-How...How are you alive!?" I demanded, pushing him away from me.

I had to admit that I was afraid of Elijah, but somehow I knew that he wouldn't hurt me, yet I was still afraid. The fact that he was supposed to be dead scared me a lot more.

"Oh it will take a lot more than a wooden coat rack to kill me, Janelle," Elijah answered with a light chuckle.

"So care to explain how a wooden coat rack can't kill you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm an Original vampire. Only a very specific kind of wood can kill me," Elijah replied.

"Lucky for you then," I stated, walking past him and picking the books of the histories of my mother's and father's witch families.

Then a thought crossed my mind, "What do you know of Nadine Rousseau?" I asked.

Elijah swiftly turned around and looked at me, "How much do you about her?" Elijah questioned, stalking towards me.

"N-Nothing, I just had a dream of girl who looked me named Nadine," I said back peddling away from Elijah, and leaving out the part that they kissed.

"I see that is a very sensitive topic still," I stated.

"There's so much you don't know..." Elijah trailed off, as he backed away from me.

"I'm taking an educated guess, that you're not going tell me about Nadine are you?" I asked.

"No," Elijah answered.

I slid my hand down my face, "When will someone tell me..." I started, but I realized Elijah vanished.

"Great," I mumbled, sitting down on my bed opening the book of witches on my mom's side.

 _Phoenix Witches_

 _A coven of assassin witches risen from the ashes of the Salem Witch Trials. Powerful, agile and cunning, these witches will stop at nothing to collect whatever bounty they have been hired to find. Such witches are born with the birthmark of a phoenix on their bodies as proof of their heritage. Phoenix-Witches are a clan of assassins often hired by evil. However, some abandon their heritage and turn to the side of good. Unlike most witches, they have the power to strip away other people's powers, which can kill the victim if they are interrupted. They will hunt down, capture or kill anyone they are hired to if the price is right. They are skilled in the magical and martial arts._

I closed the book and went onto the next book.

 _The Claremont Family, originally known under the name O'Clair, is an extremely powerful and feared line of witches who are practitioners of Dark Magic. The Claremont family descends from Alexander O'Clair, their evil ancestor. The Claremont family can be traced to the origins of Dark Magic. The O'Clair's were believed to had been eradicated by witch-hunters, but they remained hidden, and took the name of Claremont. The family is infamous for their terrible acts of evil committed over the years._

There was a loud _thud_ as the book hit the floor. My dad's family is the originators of Dark Magic and my mom's family is a clan of assassins.

 _"Why couldn't I come from a good witch line?" I thought._

* * *

 _ **AN: That's the end of the chapter! Reviews, follows, and favorites please. I posted some new things on my profile that are related to the story.**_


	4. The Sacrifice

**AN: Thank you to all the follows, favorites, and review**

* * *

 _ **Mystic Falls, 1864**_

 _We were resting under our tree. The sun streamed down between the oak's leaves in splattered patterns of gold and gray and I sighed, pillowing my head lightly on Damon's shoulder._

" _If my every day were spent in such a fashion, I should think I had lead a fruitful life indeed," Damon said softly._

 _I laughed lightly, "We've done nothing, but sit here all day,"_

" _Precisely, and I am all the better for it,"_

" _What do you get out of it?"_

" _The pleasure of your company," he whispered, tracing his nose along the shell of my ear._

" _Other than that," I smiled._

" _I want for nothing else,"_

 _I leaned further into him, my smile spreading. He was such a charmer._

 _Twisting my head to tell him as much, "Damon Salvatore, you're a charmer," I smiled._

 _Damon brought himself closer as if he was going to kiss me, but tilted his head at the last second, letting his nose bump along my jaw playfully before placing his lips on the sensitive spot beneath my ear. I felt him smile against my skin when the air caught in my lungs and I shivered. He kissed and nipped his way gently down my neck, hitting every available bit of exposed skin._

 _"If...my father...catches...us..." I said in between gasps._

 _"He'll kill me, I already know," Damon said, against my skin._

 _Damon looked up from my neck and gave me a slow once over, humming sadly._

 _"But, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Damon smirked playfully._

 _Rolling my eyes, I laughed before grabbing hold of his collar and pulling him toward me so I can kiss him, Damon responded to the kiss with equal vigor._

 _I pulled away from the kiss and the two of us were grinning like madmen._

 _"I'm going to marry you Clarisse," Damon smiled, and kissed the palm of my hand._

 _"Do you swear it?" I asked._

 _"I swear," Damon said softly, cupping my face and kissed me again_

~~~x~~~

The sound of my phone ringing awakened me, I reached over, and sat up in my bed.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Come to Elena's asap," a familiar male voice ordered.

"Damon?" I asked, frowning and slowly climbing out of bed. "How did you get my number?"

"It doesn't matter just get to Elena's house," Damon said impatiently.

"Whatever it is make it quick. I actually need to go to school today," I said, ending the call.

I put the phone down on my dresser before going to my closet and pulling out an outfit that consisted of high-waist jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, red neck scarf, and combat boots. I walked in to my adjoining bathroom to take a fast shower. Once out of the shower, I walked back to my bedroom, threw my dirty clothes in my hamper, and jogged downstairs. I grabbed my book bag, my keys, an apple before leaving for Elena's house.

I drove to Elena's and when I got there; I immediately made my way to the front door. I knocked on the door and Elena opened it.

"Hey Nellie. Come in," She said, as she made way for me.

"So, what's going on?" I asked. She gestured me to follow her to in the kitchen where I saw Damon and Stefan.

"Hey Janelle." Stefan greeted and I returned the gesture.

"Since everybody is here, let's start," Damon said. They then told Elena and I about their small chat with Katherine.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked.

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone," Damon said.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break," Stefan said.

"No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you live," Damon added.

"How do you destroy it?" I inquired.

"By releasing it from the moonstone," Stefan answered.

"How do you guys even know this is going to work?" Elena asked.

"Cause we have two crafty witches on our side," Damon then turned to me followed by the others.

"Me?" I pointed at myself. "Do any of you realize that I don't know any spells, let alone controlling my powers," I stated.

"You discussed this with Bonnie?"

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us," Stefan said.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone, and she's not just going to give it to you,"

"We will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to," Damon told us determined.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it,"

"Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out," Elena commented.

"Yep. We're awesome," I rolled my eyes and let out a light chuckle, and Damon smirked at me.

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it," Elena said, I raised an eyebrow at her. Stefan, Damon, and I all exchanged looks.

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice," Stefan uttered.

"What about Klaus?" She reasoned.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone," Stefan assured her.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the three of you?" She pointed from me, Stefan, and to Damon.

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life," Stefan tried to convince her.

"I know. Everybody keeps saying that," She got up and left the room.

Stefan and Damon exchanged a look once again.

All of a sudden, my phone rang, I looked at who the caller was and it was Aubree.

"Where are you?" Aubree asked.

"At Elena's house. Why?" I asked curiously.

"I had to ride the school bus! _The_ _school bus!_ And then you forget to tell me that I'm a witch!" Aubree yelled through the phone.

Damon and Stefan were giving me strange, but amused stares.

"How about we discuss that when get home? Okay! Goodbye!" I said, hanging up before she could protest.

I faced Stefan and Damon, "I need to go. Try not to call me, unless it really is an emergency,"

"Will do. Bye Janelle," Stefan said, and Damon just nodded. I then went out of the house and got into my car and drove to school.

I pulled into the small parking spot in the school parking lot and got out many students were walking around in their own little groups just like before I left Mystic Falls. I closed my car door and pulled my bag over my shoulder. I headed towards the school door, and walked up the stairs of the building. I entered the office holding conformation papers.

"I'm Janelle Claremont here's my files for registration," I said, smiling at the woman in the front desk.

"Welcome back Ms. Claremont, I didn't realize you were coming back, I'm afraid to say you won't be able to start today sweetheart," She explained looking down at my papers.

I put my hand over hers, "Please Mrs. Evans! Can't you just say I've already done the process and just give me my schedule," I pleaded.

Then almost in a robotic fashion, she nodded her head and did as I said.

 _"What the hell did I do? It's almost like the same thing Elijah did to Elena. Oh well, I'm registered and getting my schedule, and that's all that matters," I thought._

The woman from the front desk handed me my papers, and pointed in the direction I should go, "B36 is over on the left," She shouted as I left the room.

The hallways were filled with people at their lockers talking whispering secrets to one another. I looked for my first period it was history. I've always loved history class it was my best subject so I was ready for this class and was happy it was my first period class. I walked into the class and all eyes were on me, it might've been because I was late.

"You must be the new student. I'm Mr. Saltzman," he greeted.

"Hello, my name is Janelle Claremont," I said, introducing myself.

"Please, find a seat and class will get started shortly," Mr. Saltzman said kindly.

I looked around for a seat and found one in the mid-back and walked to it and sat down with my notebook. As class began I studied Mr. Saltman, he was tall, must have been at least six foot, and he was pretty good looking for an older man. Brown hair and always had a kind smile. Class dragged on, and these two guys in front of me wouldn't stop talking.

"Can you two be quiet? I'm actually trying learn here," I stated.

They both just looked at me and laughed it off, which pissed me off a lot.

"Shut up!" I muttered angrily.

All of a sudden the windows shut shattering them which made me jump and also all the other people in the class room. Mr. Saltzman stopped in middle of his lesson and looked at the now shattered windows. He looked at me and I darted my eyes down to my notebook, I was beyond nervous my powers were out of control and were going crazy.

"Well, it looks class will be dismissing early," Mr. Saltzman stated.

The class cheered as we walked into the hallway, a few minutes later the bell rang and the rest of the student body poured into the hallway.

"Nellie! Over here!" Malia called.

"Hey girly, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much, how about your self?" she asked.

"I'm fine. What class are you heading to?" I asked.

"Gym. What about you?"

"Same thing," I answered.

Malia and I along with the other girls changed into our uniforms and walked out on the gym floor.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, as I looked around at all the mats, bars, and beams.

"Gymnastics," she said her tone was a little annoyed

"Oh God," I muttered.

"Good morning class, today we start gymnastics, do I have a volunteer, to try floor fist?" a woman in a blue jump suit asked.

Several girls raised their hands, and I hid my face.

"Ms. Claremont would you like to try?" Mrs. Moore asked.

"Um, not really," I said

"Oh, come on Nellie! You've been doing gymnastics since you were four," Malia stated.

"Um okay," I said as I walked to the edge of the first mat, I took a deep breath, and then I started a little run, did a power round off, then a back lay-out, into an aerial, into another power round off, followed by a back tuck, and then I landed in my right leg splits.

"Ta-da?" I said when I finished.

I stood up, and walked back over to Malia.

"Ms. Claremont, how about and demonstration on the beam?" she asked me

"Do I have a choice?" I asked her

"No," she said with an annoying smile.

"Great," I mumbled to Malia.

I hopped up on the beam and straightened back, taking a deep breath I went through the motions of a back flip. I landed on my feet perfectly and did another back flip and raised my arms in the air.

"Thank you Ms. Claremont," Mrs. Moore said. Now everybody, go to a station," she said as she walked to the beams.

~~~x~~~

After school Aubree and sat on the living room couch and opened a random book that I took off the bookshelf and opened the book to a random page somewhat behind the middle pages. I opened it and begin reading aloud.

 _Telekinesis_

 _Spell Casting_

 _Immortality_

 _Celerity_

 _Premonition_

 _Atmokinesis_

 _Potion Making_

 _Chlorokinesis_

 _Precognitive dreaming_

 _Mediumship_

 _Pyrokinesis_

 _Reincarnation_

 _Aura reading_

 _Geokinesis_

 _Disease transferal_

 _Pain transference_

 _Enhanced hearing_

 _Healing_

 _Telekinetic wave emission_

 _Illusion_

 _Cryokinesis_

 _Mediumship_

 _Hydromancy_

 _Pyrokinesis_

 _Mental control_

 _Aerokinesis_

I was almost done reading the page, until I heard the doorbell ringing. I hopped off of the couch and went to door, unlocking it and pulled the door open revealing Damon.

"What's going on?"I asked, knowing it wasn't something good.

"Your friend being a martyr now I have to go save her ass," Damon said.

I contemplated his words for less than half a second, "All right lets go,"

I turned around to talk to Bree, "Don't burn the house down while I'm gone. And tell Cedric and Marie I'm out with Elena, if they ask," I said.

"Got it!" Bree replied and I shut the door.

I quickly got in Damon's mustang and we sped off to save Elena. There was a thick silence between us, until I thought about my dream I had.

 _"He'll probably do the same thing that Elijah did. It's always worth a try," I thought._

"Who's Clarisse?" I asked, breaking the silence.

I should've never asked that question, because the next thing I know, the car jolted to a stop and I nearly banged my head on the dashboard.

"Do not mention her," Damon said threateningly.

"Why not?!" I asked, starting to get angry. "I keep having dreams about these women who look like me from different time periods, and every time I ask about her, nobody tells me anything!" I shouted.

I breathed deeply to calm myself down and placed my hand on Damon and I was about to say something, but suddenly I was pulled into a flashback.

 _"Clarisse Rosseau you are charged with the crime of witchcraft and you shall be put to death," The priest looks at me grimly._

 _The ropes used to tie me to stake dug into my wrists and ankles. I can hear the sounds of the small crowd that has gathered to watch my demise. Still I'm is not surprised by anything that has happened._

 _I hadn't blinked when the six members of the council including Stefan and Damon's father, barged into the home I was staying at and informed me of the crimes I had been accused of. Nor had I blinked when they forced me out of my home and took me to the platform across town that is typically used to burn or hang criminals. None of it had surprised me because I saw it my fate among other things in a premonition a few days ago in vision._

 _"It is because of this witch and others like her that our town has suffered. I say we get execute her before she has a chance to cause more damage!" Giuseppe shouted._

 _The other members of the council and much of the crowd agree with him based on the stray claps I heard. It's also clear that they are expecting me to cry and tremble like many others before me, but I refused_

 _I decides to accept my fate with dignity. I will not give them the satisfaction of knowing how terrified I felt or distraught I was to be leaving the people I loved. I held my head high as Giuseppe grabbed a torch and lit it. Once he finished he nodded at the priest and once again the priest._

 _"Do you wish to confess your crimes of witchcraft so you can cleanse your soul?" The priest held his bible tightly as he waited for my response._

 _"I am not the one with the need to cleanse their soul," I lifted my chin, my eyes going from the priest, to Giuseppe and the other members of the council down. "My soul is untainted, but can the rest of you say the same?" Giuseppe only glared at her hatefully. "You have decided to murder me for crimes I have not committed, blaming me for the misfortunes that this town has suffered," This time my gaze goes to the crowd. "And you all are no better, watching the spectacle with no regret,"_

 _"I see that you insist on pretending until the bitter end. Well I have had enough of this," Giuseppe snapped, before lighting the bottom of my stake._

 _"May God have mercy on your soul," The priest looked at me and took a step backward._

 _"May he have mercy on yours," I said as the flames started to rise up my body and sought out Damon's figure.  
_

 _Once I found Damon's sad pair of blue orbs, I gave him a sad smile before closing my eyes waiting for the flames to be high enough so I can teleport out of Mystic Falls._

I snapped out of the flashback and slowly looked at Damon in pity and horror, Damon and I looked at each other for a moment without saying anything before I broke the silence.

"Damon...I'm so sorry. I didn't know that's what happened," I said softly.

"Yeah, well now you do," Damon said quietly, and started driving again.

 _~~~x~~~_

Damon brought the mustang to a stop in front of a modern looking apartment building. He turned the car off and we entered the apartment building. Elena had her back to us as we walked in her eyes closed as she leaned against the glass of the large picture window. I cleared my throat loudly. Elena turned towards us her eyes wide.

Damon glared at her, "What are you doing here?" Elena's eyes traveled back and forth between Damon and I.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, her voice slightly shaky.

Her eyes landed on Rose and her worried expression turned in to one of anger.

"You called him?" Elena hissed.

Rose smiled ruefully, "I'm sorry, Elena,"

"You said that you understood!" Elena exclaimed.

Damon smirked, "She lied,"

"Damon Salvatore,"

Damon's head whipped towards the high pitched voice and I followed suit. Damon shook his head and returned his gaze to Elena

"Get rid of her," Damon growled impatiently.

The girl seemed star struck "No way," she uttered.

I glanced at Rose who shook her head before pulling the girl from the room.

"Come on, we're leaving," Damon ordered.

"No," Elena scoffed.

"I said we're leaving," He moved so that he was nearly pressed against her.

Elena backed up, "I'm not going with you,"

Damon growled, "You don't get to make decisions anymore."

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me now this, this is my decision,"

"Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?"

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love,"

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself," Damon grasped her arm tightly while Elena struggled to release herself from his grip.

"No!" Elena threw a punch at Damon but he caught her fist and clutched it in his hand.

Damon moved closer to her and Elena gasped in shock, "Don't ever do that again," He released Elena's fist and walked away. Elena just stood still, horrified at how Damon acted.

Leaving me to glare at Elena, "What were you thinking Elena! Handing yourself over to be sacrificed in this insane ritual?" I asked, my tone laced with razor sharp ice.

She didn't answer me but she didn't need to I could feel her anger, her regret, and her determination.

"You're also forgetting that he's not only after you! He's also after me! Through your stupidity and your suicide mission you just brought him closer to us! Not only have you put me in danger, but also everyone that I care about!"

My fingers were twitching, I'd never been more angry at her than I was then. I went to the living room and sat down in the sofa chair facing the wall. After a while, Elena and Rose came and sat down as well, I could feel Elena staring at me but I chose to ignore it. Instead I started making a tiny fireball in my hand, as I memorized a spell I learned from earlier.

We waited for Damon to finish compelling Alice, and then he opened the double doors and came out of the bedroom. We looked at him from our seats as he came towards us.

"Time to go, Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day,"

All of a sudden, the front doors burst open and three unknown men walked into the apartment. Damon turned his head to look at them while three of us stood up from our seats to face them as well.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger," One man said.

"Thank you for coming," Elena said attempting to walk towards them, but Damon caught her arm.

"I will break your arm," He threatened and then turned to the man.

"There's nothing here for you,"

Suddenly, the man in the front door dropped to the floor dead and Elijah was standing in his place. My eyes widened at the sight of Elijah. The other two vampires warily looked at the newcomer and Elijah sped towards them, looking from one to the other. I heard Rose gasp and then I saw her sped out of the apartment. Elijah looked over at Elena and Damon and finally our eyes met. I could still see the same gentleness in his eyes.

"I killed you. You were dead," Damon uttered surprised, and Elijah's attention was diverted to him.

"For centuries now," Elijah said, and he turned back to the man. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" he snarled in return.

"I'm Elijah," I noticed the man's body pale, all of his arrogance was nowhere to be found and now was replaced with fear.

"We were going to bring her to you, for Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her,"

"Does anyone else know that you're here?"

"No,"

A full blown smile appeared on Elijah's face, "Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful," I gasped when Elijah plunged his arms into the two vampires' chests.

They grunted as Elijah ripped their hearts out. The two vampires fell to the floor dead. I turned my attention back to Elijah only to see him let hearts drop from his hands. Damon prepared to fight Elijah thinking that he will take us again. However, I didn't expect what happened next. Elijah gave me one last glance before he turned around and sped out of the apartment. I glanced at Damon and Elena. We all shared the same expression, a look that said, what the hell just happened?

~~~x~~~

The sound of my phone ringing woke me up and shifted myself in the bed to grab the annoyance, which in turn woke Toby up.

"Hello," I answered sleepily not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey Janelle," Damon answered, as Toby crawled into my lap.

"Damon, why in God's name are you calling me this late at night, it better be an emergency," I said.

"Well, I thought you'll be pleased to know that your friend Elena, wasn't the only one that did something stupid. Little brother Jeremy tried to get the moonstone, got kidnapped by evil Katherine, my brother saved him but now-"

"Stefan is stuck in the tomb," I finished.

* * *

 **AN: Review, Review, Review!**


	5. Training

**AN: Thank you for all the love you've been showing this story! It really means something to me!**

 **LycanBek: To answer your question, Janelle is a doppelganger like Elena.**

* * *

"Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asked Bonnie.

I raised the moonstone towards the light, "Perform an exorcism," I suggested jokingly, as I handed the moonstone back to Bonnie.

"Something like that," Bonnie smiled. "I'm going to find out what's binding the sun and then moon curse and then I'm going to destroy it,"

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful,"

I scoffed from where I sat on Elena's window seat, my arms crossed as I listened to her and Bonnie talk about the moonstone.

"Again with the Katherine talk," I tsked, shaking my head.

Elena sighed, but doesn't respond, looking back over at Bonnie, who doesn't look all that concerned with her comment.

"Maybe," she said. "If he finds out,"

Elena bit her lip and wrung her hands together, "Bonnie, can't this wait?" She asked Bonnie anxiously, "Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out,"

Bonnie and I shook our heads, "Stefan wants her to focus on this," I told Elena.

"Well don't listen to him," she responded, looking between Bonnie and I. "He thinks he's protecting me, but he's wrong,"

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one," Bonnie said simply. "We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual,"

She takes the moonstone from Elena and puts it in her bag as Jeremy comes in the room. I excused myself and say I need to use the bathroom, but head downstairs and out onto the porch. Jeremy had pulled me back before I joined Bonnie and Elena in her room and told me about their plan to keep Elena in the house, and I was in on it. We were currently testing her to see if she'd steal the moonstone and try to run off on another suicide mission. If she did, the binding spell would be activated and Elena wouldn't be able to leave her house.

As time passed by, I leaned against the banister and cross my arms while I stare at the door. It doesn't take long before the door opens and lo and behold, Elena Gilbert is standing there with her car keys in her hand. Her eyes widen when she sees me on the porch, watching her with raised eyebrows, before she tries to step outside. The spell that Bonnie did doesn't let her leave the threshold and she huffs in annoyance, shooting me a look before turning around to Bonnie, who is standing behind her with Jeremy.

"What did you do?" She snapped.

"It's for the best, Elena," I told her calmly.

She tried to walk outside again, but can't, thanks to the invisible barrier. I can't keep the satisfied smile from breaking out onto my face, and neither can Jeremy. Bonnie takes the moonstone back from Elena and we both left.

~~~x~~~

The three of us were sitting on the living room, Marie had been teaching us various spells and that we need to utilize. She also gave us a lesson on everything supernatural, from their weakness to killing them.

"The difference between a curse and a hex?" Marie asked.

"A curse is a spell that can use materials, but doesn't always have to. It's tied to a person, a family, or even a group of people and can spread through generations. A hex is short lived and doesn't require any materials. You say the spell, it happens instantly. A curse usually doesn't stop until the witch is dead or the will of the curse is carried out. A hex can last for a few hours or a few days,"

She nodded, "Channeling and Calling?"

"To channel means to summon the force of something physical. Channeling the energy of a person, a vampire, or anything living. It also works with the belongings of someone. I can have your car keys and channel you through the possession of it. Calling is more of a nature thing. Like calling your specific corner is investing your magic within your element and using the magical properties in said element to perform spells," Aubree answered.

"Spells and Commands?"

"Spells require incantations of the base language. Most spells are Latin, but over time various witches of culture have their own language and incantations. Using Latin is like using the essence that magic was built on, that most of everything is built on. Commands are putting your mind and magic into what you want to happen and making it so," I responded.

Marie reached beside her and picked up a stone.

"That's a crystal, a clear one. It can be used to null the effects of a spell, blank out an event, or wipe someone's memories. Because it's white, it's like the blank slate of crystals," Aubree stated.

She held up another stone.

"Amethyst," I said. "Used as the center to focus. It's a mind clearer as well as an unblocking method. Focus on it and you can get a lot of things done,"

"These talismans has been passed down through the Rousseau for generations," Marie said, giving Aubree a small black box and another to me.

"What does a talisman do?" I inquired.

"A talisman increase our powers and helps us to channel our magic," Marie answered.

I opened the box and there was trillion cut amethyst hanging on a silver chain, "It's beautiful," I said awestruck.

Aubree opened her box, her necklace was on a bronze chain and the sapphire stone was surrounded by an ornate design.

Marie helped us put it on, "Never lose these necklaces," Marie warned.

"Yes ma'am," Bree and I said in unison.

"Okay, since that is over, I need to go to work. Cedric and I are both coming late tonight, so do not wait us," Marie said, standing up.

"Okay," I replied.

"And I have soccer practice, so can I use your car?" Aubree asked me.

"Yes, and I want it in the same condition before you used it," I stated.

"No problem," Aubree smiled, which made me start to regret my decision.

Bree and Marie left, and now I had the whole house to myself, "What to do?" I wondered aloud.

As if on cue the doorbell rung, I stood up and walked to the door and opened it, revealing Peter.

"Hey Peter!" I smiled.

"Hey. Are you doing anything right now?" Peter asked.

"No. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Grill, and get something to eat," Peter said.

"Yeah sure. Just let me grab my purse and I'll be ready. You can come in and wait," I said.

"Thanks,"

I turned around to go up stairs, and the next thing I know my nose and mouth are being covered by cloth, that smelt like chloroform. Soon, I could feel my eyes getting heavier and my body going limp.

~~~x~~~

 _I grabbed Nik's dress shirt off the floor and buttoned it up, and went to find Klaus and found him in his studio. I walked in and crossed my arms over my chest._

 _"May I come in?" I asked._

 _"Yes, please do," Nik gestured for me to walk fully in._

 _"It's not nice to leave a girl naked_ _so early in the morning," I said, as I walked closer to the curly blonde hair figure that was painting._

 _I looked at the canvas and saw that Nik was painting me, "Seriously?" I pointed to the painting._

 _"I love to capture gorgeous things Leona," Nik smirked at me, with those blue piercing eyes._

 _"It's 1916, Nik, they have invented a thing called the camera," I said with mirth._

 _"But, you are a masterpiece that needs to be painted," Nik replied, touching up his painting._

 _"How sweet of you," I smiled._

 _Nik put his paintbrush down and cleaned his hands with towel and turned around._

 _"Can I see it?" I asked, Nik was blocking most of it, I wanted to see the whole painting._

 _He shrugged and stepped out the way. To anyone else, it would look as though he didn't care, but I knew him better than most, and he's nervous. There's no need._

 _The painting is stunning, every line of my face draw with care and precision. My eyes are open, soft and brown, and I have this ridiculous smile on my face._

 _"It's beautiful," I told him, because he's still waiting for my reaction._

 _"I had a beautiful model,"_

 _"You can't sell this one," I stated._

 _He rolled his eyes at me, "I dislike sharing, love, and this is definitely for no one's eyes but mine,"_

 _I stood on tiptoes and kissed him softly and returned the kiss, I pulled back slightly, "Come Nik, we must get ready for the party,"_

 _~~~x~~~_

I awoke from the memory, gasping for air as I heard a voices talking

"Your finally awake. I honestly thought you never would wake up, but then again would've saved me the trouble," Peter said.

"What a pretty necklace you have Janelle," Peter stated, as he held my talisman in front of him examining it. "Although we both know that this is not a normal necklace, it's a talisman to increase your power," Peter finished, placing my talisman down on table in front of him.

"P-Peter what are you doing? Where am I?" I asked, fear evident in my voice.

Peter didn't answer either question, but he quickly pulled out a dagger and cut my arm. I let out a ear shattering scream and started writhing body to get out the binds that were holding me.

"You bleed just like us. But you're not," Peter said coldly, as he collected my blood in a cruet filled with herbs.

"That's enough. Finish the cruet," another male voice said, I looked up and my heart nearly dropped, it was Peter's dad.

This is the man that made ice cream sundaes for me when I kid and helped me with car troubles when dad couldn't. I mentally shook off the shock and started silently saying a spell to get me out, but it didn't work and Mr. Johnson must of saw what I was attempting.

"This is a ring of iron sulphide to stop your powers. Science prevailing over your ungodly magic," Mr. Johnson sneered.

"I haven't done anything wrong! Mr. Johnson you know me, I would never," I explained.

"But you will," Mr. Johnson stated simply.

"Peter, please. Stop this! Tell him that I'm not a threat!" I pleaded.

"You shattered the windows in Mr. Saltzman class. I can only imagine what you can do to a person," Peter stated.

"Peter, it was an accident! You have to believe me!" I pleaded desperately.

"Finish it," Mr. Johnson ordered, and left wherever we were at.

"Watch the witch, but never trust her, "for her every thought is a sin, her every word a lie,"

I continued struggling as Peter finished his chant and walked over to me with my cruet.

"Peter, don't. Look, Peter, I'm your friend!" I said calmly, though the inside of me is panicking.

"That's why I wanted to be the one to do this. I'm freeing you from a life of sin," Peter said.

"That's not true!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Janelle. You have a good heart, but it's not enough to protect you from your true nature. This will be fast. I promise," Peter assured.

I heard the sound of a match being lit, and my body began shake due to anger and fear.

"NO!" I screamed, and then I heard the sound of glass shattering followed by Peter screaming in agony.

The smell of burning flesh filled making me gag, I wriggled around once more making wrists become raw and I screamed out of frustration.

Suddenly, I heard a _whoosh_ behind me, "Calm down Janelle, it's just me,"

 _Elijah._ He tore the ropes off with ease, and I immediately stood up and hugged.

His body tensed up and I let go of him, "I'm sorry. I really needed to hug someone," I sighed, and walked over to the table where my talisman was laying and I put it back on

"How did you know I was in trouble? How did you find me?" I questioned.

"I also have friends that are witches," Elijah answered, but he didn't answer my first question.

"You're hurt," Elijah stated, gently taking my injured arm and looked at the cut.

"You can thank Peter for that," I said, looking at Peter's burnt body and cringing.

Elijah followed my gaze and made a grim expression, then turned back to me and rolled up one of his sleeves and bit his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I asked/shouted.

"Vampire blood heals wounds. You need to drink my blood. Hurry, before the wound closes," Elijah said.

"I really don't want to," I said, watching the wound close up and not even leaving a scar.

"How are you going explain the cut on your arm to your family?" Elijah questioned.

 _"Damn, he got me there," I thought._

From the little smirk on his face, he knew he got me.

"Fine," I huffed.

Elijah bit his wrist and I wrapped my hand around his wrist and pulled it towards my mouth. I nearly choked on the blood, but I forced it down my throat, and just like that my cut was gone.

"Take me home please," I said, and Elijah obliged.

~~~x~~~

The ride back to my house was silent and I wanted it to be that way. I must have twiddled my thumbs for ten minutes before Elijah commented.

"Still rattled?" Elijah asked.

"It's just...how can there be people out there that hate me so much? I haven't done anything. I didn't choose this. I was born this way," I stated.

"People don't understand. What they don't understand scares them," Elijah explained.

"There's just one thing I don't understand," I said.

"What would that be?" Elijah asked.

"If iron sulphate blocks a witch's magic, then how did I set Peter on fire?" I inquired.

"I don't know,"

Elijah pulled in front of my house and parked at the curb of my house and escorted me to my porch. I was about to ring the doorbell but stopped.

"What supernatural thing kidnapped me today?" I asked.

"Peter and his father were witch hunters," Elijah replied.

" _Were_? What happened to Mr. Johnson?" I asked again, since I already I know I killed Peter.

"I killed him," Elijah said simply.

"The town is going to get suspicious! Father and son both go missing and-" Elijah put a finger to my lips.

"It will all be taken care of Janelle. Goodnight," Elijah said and walked away.

As he walked away, a thought came to mind.

I hurried forward and grabbed his arm, "Wait!"

Elijah paused and turned to look down at my hand, which was still holding his arm, and then looked up at me. I cleared my throat and released him, stepping away.

"Train me," I said.

"Pardon?" Elijah asked confused.

"Train me. I come from a line of witches that are masters in the martial arts, and right now, I'm a sorry excuse of a Phoenix witch. I'm sick of being weak and as I learned today, I can't always count on my magic to help me. And for some reason, I don't why, but I want you to teach me how to fight," I said embarassedly, and looked down.

Elijah lifted my chin up gently, "If that is what you want,"

"It is,"

Elijah smiled at me, "Then yes Janelle, I will train you. I would hate to see you hurt again," Elijah stated, reaching up and caressed my cheek, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

It was strange having him touch me this way, but for some reason, I wasn't afraid. I was sort of lost in Elijah's soul-searing eyes.

"Nellie is that you?"

Aubree's voice snapped Elijah and I out of our trance, and he quickly took his hand away from my face.

"Yeah, it's me," I answered, facing her

"Who is that with you?" she asked curiously. "Is that Elijah?!" Aubree nearly shouted.

 _"Someone must've told her about Elijah," I thought._

"If that is Elijah he's kinda sexy," Bree said unashamed.

"I should be going, it's late. Goodnight Janelle,"

"Goodnight Elijah,"

I turned around and walked to the door, "You were with Elijah? The man who was ready to take you and Elena? Come on, Nellie I thought you were smarter than that-" Aubree rambled on, but I was stuck in my own world.

~~~x~~~

The Next Day

Aubree managed to get Cedric and Marie out of the house so I can train with Elijah, even though Bree still doesn't think that was a good idea. The two of us, stood in the training room.

"Show me what you'd do if someone attacked you," Elijah said.

"Punch them?" I said unsure, as I bawled my hands and tried to punch him. Elijah caught my hand before it had even moved two centimeters.

"I said show me, not tell me and then try to punch me. No point in telling your attacker what you're going to do. Defeats the purpose,"

Elijah moved my hand that he had been holding firmly only seconds before, pried open my fingers and laid them flat against his chest.

"But if you are going to punch your attacker, you need to know where. This the sternum," he said, pressing my hand against a solid plate of bone. "Where it ends, you can feel it dip. That's the end of the ribcage,"

He pushed my hand down against his chest until my fingers slipped off the hard bone and sank into soft flesh. He kept pushing until I felt his hard abs, only a few inches further down. I stared at my hand, swallowing drily.

"When you punch too low, you'll only reach my abdominal muscles. You have to hit just the right spot," He pulled my hand back up again. "This is the solar plexus. It's a complex network of nerves. If you hit me there hard enough, you can incapacitate me," I nodded slowly, my eyes still transfixed on my fingers gliding over his chest.

I realized what I was doing and snapped my hand back quickly, "So let's try this again," Elijah stated.

"Your seriously going to train me to fight in an Armani suit?" I asked skeptically.

"I've ended many lives in my suits Janelle," He said, before he flashed over to me, flipped me over his shoulder throwing me to the ground and poised his hand above my heart as if he were going to rip it out.

Fear mingled with fire flashed from my eyes as I looked up into his chocolate gaze, "That doesn't count. We were having a conversation and I wasn't prepared," I said.

"Do you think vampires, werewolves, or hunters are going to wait till you're ready? They will look for your weaknesses and aim straight for them without a second's thought," Elijah shot back at me before he moved and helped me back to my feet.

As I dusted myself off he said, "You were too complacent just then and didn't anticipate I would attack you. And even when I did, you did nothing to fight me off,"

"Again!" Elijah ordered.

Elijah spent the next two hours teaching me the basics of hand to hand combat and also taught me the basics of fighting with a dagger. By the end of the session I was not only landing as many blows as I received, but I molded what Elijah showed me into my own unique style that made me unpredictable and sneak punches onto Elijah. At the end of our training session, Elijah and I were sparring so I can put everything that I learned together.

I had a dagger in my hand and aimed it at Elijah, but he grabbed my hand and curved it, making the dagger point at me.

"Sloppy," He said, with no expression.

"Shut up," I said irritated, and pulled the dagger out of his hand.

"I sense irritability..." Elijah stopped talking to deflect my kick I had just done.

"Well your senses are impeccable. I may not be some big bad original, a vampire, or werewolf. I'm a witch who knows plenty of spells," He deflected one of my swings.

"Well, that's the whole point of this, right? So you don't have to wait until you can use your powers," Elijah answered, giving me an arrogant smile grabbing my hand.

Elijah arrogant smile made me angry and I tried pushing the dagger into his chest with both hands, but Elijah took it out of my hand and threw it on the ground.

"I didn't expect it to be this tough. But I'm not as fragile as you think I am Elijah," I said, trying to figure out his next move.

"Oh really, because all it takes is one wrong move like this..." He grabbed me by the same hand and flipped me around, so that my back was pressing against his hard chest.

He moved his lips to my ears, "And then you're mine," He whispered into my ear threateningly, his breath gave me goosebumps.

Elijah laughed at my defeat, breaking the tension, and exposed my neck to him as he playfully pretended to bite me. Suddenly, I felt his lips dancing up my neck, kissing me slowly. I gasped, tilting my head as he continued to kiss me.

 _"Oh God! I should really stop this, but for some reason I don't want him to stop," I thought._

"Nellie where is the rest of Toby's...Oh my God!" Aubree exclaimed.

I quickly untangled myself from Elijah in a rush, my face hot with embarrassment.

"What's that karate move called?" Bree asked sarcastically, with a smirk.

"Why you little!" I said, and started running to chase her, but she quickly scurried away.

My back was turned to Elijah, and I didn't turn around. The awkwardness was thick in the air, until I turned around to finally face Elijah.

"You did well for your first session, Janelle. With more training you could become truly exceptional at hand to hand combat," Elijah stated, and then he walked passed me and up the staircase.

 _"Is he really not to going act like nothing happened between us," I thought._

I sighed and headed upstairs and closed the bookshelf door, and I walk in the kitchen to see a grinning Aubree holding Toby.

"You will never speak of this," I threatened, pointing my finger her.

"Oh, my lips are sealed," Aubree smirked, and acted like she zipped her lips.

 _"She's gonna tell the first person she sees," I thought._

* * *

 **AN: How did you like it? A lot of Elijah and Janelle moments in this chapter, and I know this chapter didn't follow the episode, but I needed to go off the storyline for things to make sense. I wasn't sure if I wanted Elijah and Janelle kiss just yet, so I waited. Sorry! Reviews, follows, and favorites please!**


	6. Vampires

Surprisingly, Aubree hasn't told anyone about what happened between Elijah and I, but I won't be surprised if she does. The Grill was surprisingly busy considering the Booster Club Barbecue is today. Aubree and I were sitting in a booth in the Mystic Grill enjoying our lunches as I told her why I wanted learn how to defend myself.

"I just can't believe Peter and his dad were going to kill you. You've known them since you were a toddler," Aubree said in disbelief.

"How do you think I felt? But enough talk of the past, I have something to show you," I said, and searching through my messenger's bag. "Here it is," I pulled out a black book that read, _Rousseau Family_.

"Is that the history of our family? If it is, I already read the book," Aubree replied.

"It's the history of our family, but better it's the photo book and giving us details about their lives. And these photos are really old," I stated.

"How old are we talking?" Aubree asked, raising an eyebrow.

"1800s old," I answered, opening the book.

Aubree moved from her seat to sit next to me, so she can see the pictures better. We browsed through the pages, reading some of the entries on the family member.

"No way," Aubree said, her body tensed up. "That's me and you, but how?"

I looked at the picture that Bree was staring at and was shocked, this is Clarisse, the girl I saw yesterday in the flashbacks.

"You know how Elena is a doppelganger?" I started.

"Yeah," Aubree said.

"Well, I think the same thing could be said us," I finished.

Bree nodded her head slowly, and I began skimming through pages looking at all the different time period we were in.

"I don't if I'm freaked out about this or amazed," Aubree said, running a hand through her hair.

"Both," I answered, standing up and putting the book back in my bag. "Come on, we have to help set up this barbecue," I said.

~~~x~~~

Everyone was helping set up and prepare for the Booster Club Barbecue. Bree and I were given different tasks so, at the moment I was helped spread cliché red and white checker cloths over the tables, placing the occasional stack of paper plates here and there.

I saw Caroline and Tyler talking, thankful that they were both fine. Care gave me the update about her helping with Tyler's first change, and told me about the legend stating that one bite from a wolf would kill a vampire. But they were both alive, and that's all that mattered.

I got so engrossed with the work for the BBQ, I barely realized Malia standing in front of me.

"Hey, take a break will you? You have been folding those napkins and making fork-knife sets for the past hour and a half, aren't you bored yet?" she smiled as she held a tray filled with delicious smelling food.

"Hey Malia, sorry I didn't see you. I guess I got carried away with the napkins," I shrugged to ease the tension off of my shoulders. They had gotten really stiff and I hadn't even noticed it.

"You know Mrs. Moore wants you to rejoin the gymnastics team," Malia stated.

"I'm flattered," I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Nellie, you can't tell me you didn't miss the feeling of doing gymnastics,"

Malia was right, I did miss gymnastics, but after my parents died I just stopped doing it.

"Fine, I'll talk to Mrs. Moore when I get the chance," I said.

"Atta girl!" Malia smiled

Later on that evening the barbecue was in full swing, with the school band playing upbeat music and people chatting excitedly amongst each other.

My cell phone started to ring and I glanced down at the screen and saw that it was Elena. I answered the call, pressing the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Nellie, are you at the school?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?"

"Rose was bit by a werewolf last night and the bite made her go crazy," Elena told me hurriedly. "She just killed someone; Damon and I are looking for her. I just wanted to tell you to be careful, because she's not herself,"

I frowned, I'll start looking for her, too," I told Elena as I walked briskly looking for Bree. "Call me if you find her,"

"You too," Elena said. "And be careful,"

I hung up the phone and quickly made my way through the crowd looking for my sister. I pulled out my phone again and called her, but after her phone ranged a couple of times I just left a message.

"Bree when you get this I want you to find my car and wait for me okay? And if you see Rose don't approach her," I said to Aubree's voice mail before hanging up and putting my phone back in my pocket.

The barbecue raging on and unfortunately for me, Damon, and everyone else here Rose seemed to have picked the perfect place to run to. A crowded place full of shouting teenagers and loud music where no one would hear people screaming out for help. As I walked closer to the parking lot. I heard someone scream and turned to see Rose attacking a girl; there was a dead body of a boy nearby.

"Rose!" I exclaimed, rushing toward her. "Rose, stop!"

Hearing me approach, she dropped the girl; her body slumped to the ground, and I wasn't sure if she was dead or not, but I didn't have much time to think about it.

Rose suddenly grabbed me up and slammed me against the vehicle, growling. "Nadine!" Rose growled.

She sunk her fangs into my neck and I let out a scream. Almost as fast as she'd started to drink from me she stopped, and started grabbing her head in pain and she fell to her knees as I gave her a migraine.

"Rose, don't!" I looked up to see Damon, Bree, and Elena running towards us.

Rose jumped to her feet and hissed at me, but before she could attack again, Damon tackled her and pinned her to the ground, "Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Damon. It's Damon,"

She struggled underneath him, but after a moment her face returned to normal. Horrified, she looked at the bodies on the ground. Then she looked over at me, where I stood next to Elena and Bree with my hand pressed against the wound on my neck.

"Did I do this?" She asked Damon, her eyes filling with tears. "I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone,"

"I know," Damon said softly.

Rose looked over at me. "I'm sorry. Janelle, I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay, Rose," I insisted, although my neck was throbbing in pain.

"Come on, let's get you home," Damon said, helping her up but she sobbed even harder.

"No, I don't have a home. I haven't had a home in so long," she said, and fell back down to the road pathetically. Then she began to cry and told Damon helplessly, "Oh, make it stop, please, make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!"

Damon doesn't respond; instead he just picked her up in his arms and left in a _whoosh_ of air. Elena and I didn't bother wondering where he'd gone, because we knew he'd taken her back to the Boarding House. I knew she was going to die, and I could only wish it were soon. For both her sake, and everyone else's.

~~~x~~~

I was done with vampires today, I was actually bit by a vampire and I didn't want to deal with vampires for the rest of the night. Bree drove us home she could sense I was shaken up. During the drive home I healed my neck bite, but I had nothing to cover up the dried blood on me. I pulled my hair over the bloody spot on my neck before we pulled into the driveway. Bree and both relaxed a bit when saw Marie's and Cedric's car still gone. They were probably still at the barbecue.

The two of us got my car and slowly walked into our house.

"I'm going to my room Bree. Please don't disturb for the rest of the night," I sighed.

"Nellie, are you going to be okay?" Bree asked sincerely, her usual joking demeanor gone.

"I will be Bree. Thanks for asking,"

I quietly head up the stairs and entered my bedroom closing the door behind me, placing my bag down. I walked into the bathroom, and took a cloth out of the closet and dampened it with water. I started cleaning the blood off my neck and once I finished I looked in the mirror and there was dried blood on my shirt still, and I probably would have to throw it out.

I walked back into my room and I nearly jumped out my skin, because Elijah was sitting on my bed with my family photo book opened. He stared at me, his face completely void of all emotion. He wore one of his usual suits.

"You cannot keep doing this! Tonight is not the night to pop into my bedroom!" I stated irritated.

"What happened?" Elijah asked calmly, but there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"Rose bit me, but it wasn't exactly her fault," I answered.

"Would you mind elaborating?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She'd gone crazy. Caroline told me that she was bitten by a werewolf, which you probably know is fatal to vampires," I clarified.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked curiously.

"I'm here to answer the question you had about doing magic when you shouldn't be able to," Elijah replied, as he began flipping through the photo book.

"And?"

"My witch friend told me it was dark magic. Depending upon the strength of magic, some witches are able to break through iron sulphate. And seeing how you have O'Clair blood in you, it's completely understandable," Elijah stated, not even looking up at me he was staring at one of the pictures.

"I haven't even learned dark magic yet," I stated, crossing my arms and started pacing my room.

"Dark magic is activated by tapping into emotions such as anger, rage, and hatred. Key example of this is when you were about to be burned alive. You can gain control over your abilities, but even with control dark magic is known to corrupt the user," Elijah said, finally looking at me.

"Well that's just great!" I said sarcastically, as I stopped pacing with my back facing Elijah.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and I turned around to see Elijah looking at a photo with a somber expression.

"How many of my lives have you known me in?" I asked, and Elijah's eyes snapped to mine, "I've obviously died a few times from the names I know. Nadine, Clarisse, and Leona-"

"How did you know about Clarisse and Leona? From this book, I'm assuming," Elijah said, cutting me off.

"No, I've been having dreams and each time it's someone different in an another time period," I answered.

"I'm assuming that you knew me as Clarisse and Leona," I stated.

"I didn't even know you were alive in the 1800's, until I first saw you in New Orleans, where I was living at the time,"

"What happened to her?" I asked, hoping he might actually tell me what happened to Clarisse.

Silence filled the room, but I broke it, "Oh, come on Elijah! I need to know! It wasn't even in the book!"

"She was murdered," he said, pain stricken.

"Oh God, I'm sorry for asking," I paused, before asking another question. "May I ask how?"

"I'd rather not go into detail, but Janelle you should know every time your doppelganger appeared, it never ends well for you," Elijah stated, putting the book aside and standing up and wrapping his hands around my arms softly.

"Never ends well meaning..." I trailed off, afraid to finish the sentence.

"Meaning you die," Elijah said gravely.

~~~x~~~

 _New Orleans, 1865_

 _The door flew through the wall on the other side. I immediately stood from my seat by the desk and hauled upstairs. I flew into Elijah's room and hid into a corner._

 _"Witch hunters!" I thought, and fear overcame my body._

 _I was safe for a few minutes, but a man came in with a revolver, searching the room. I immediately shrunk back further into the corner, as if I could disappear. But, he spotted me, and no remorse came to his face._

 _"Please!" I whispered, and he glared at me._

 _"Good-bye," he said, with a malicious smile._

 _Shots went off and I fell to the darkness._

~~~x~~~

I gasped and abruptly sat up, I felt as if my body was humming, I looked and realized that I was in my bedroom still and was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The sun has already long risen and birds were happily chirping outside.

 _"Did I just see Clarisse be murdered?" I thought._

I kicked off my covers and took a shower and putting make up on. After that, I put on a pair of jeans and a plain purple shirt. I walked out my room and down the stairs, as I made my way to the kitchen I saw Elijah, Cedric, and Marie at the kitchen table talking, until they saw me.

"Good morning everyone," I greeted, but I kept staring at Elijah trying to figure why the hell he was here.

"Good morning," they greeted back.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I need to talk to Janelle," Marie said, standing up and walked over to me. "Follow me," she murmured, as she walked by me, I looked back and saw Elijah looking over Cedric's shoulder at us with curiosity.

I followed Marie into Cedric's office, and closed the door behind us and Marie chanted something, which I would assume be a spell.

"Who let a vampire into the house?! Was it you or Aubree?" Marie asked furious, I never seen her so mad.

"Cedric let Elijah in, and I had no idea until I came home and Elijah opened the door," I stated.

"Does Cedric really know nothing about the supernatural?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, and I would like it to stay that way," Marie replied.

"How did you know Elijah was a vampire?" I questioned.

"Witches can sense vampire by touch, and I shook Elijah's hand. That's when I knew he was a vampire," Marie said.

"We should go back. I don't feel comfortable leaving Cedric alone with Elijah," Marie stated, leaving the office and me right behind her.

We returned to the kitchen to see Elijah and Cedric right where we left them, but only standing.

"Marie, you don't mind if I show Elijah a tour of the house?" Cedric asked.

I could tell Marie wanted to say no very badly, "No, I don't mind. In fact, why don't I join you two so I can inform you on my ancestors," Marie said, smiling kindly.

"Very well then, why don't you show me the way," Elijah said smiling, and gave me a quick glance before passing me.

The three of them walked down the hall as Marie began giving Elijah a tour of the house, and not even a second later Aubree came in laughing with her best friend, Rosalie Morrison. Rosalie is about 5'5 with slightly tanned flawless looking skin. Her hair reddish brown hair falls to her shoulders, bright hazel eyes and a slight constant blush to her cheeks.

"Hey you two," I greeted them smiling

"You'll never guess what I found about Ro!" Aubree exclaimed, using Rosalie nickname.

"She's a vampire!" Aubree exclaimed again laughing, as she closed the door.

My smile instantly dropped from my face, "What?!"

"It's completely okay Nellie! Ro is not a bad vampire, she won't hurt us," Aubree said, trying assuage the situation.

"Well that is great news Bree, but you can't yell that she's a vampire in this house. If you hadn't notice Cedric doesn't know anything about the supernatural," I said, looking around for the three of them.

"Plus, Marie is pissed that one vampire has already been invited into the house. How do you think she's going to react when she unknowingly let Rosalie in?" I asked seriously.

"Ro has been my friend since freshman year and hasn't done any harm to the family," Aubree stated.

"There's another vampire here? Who is it?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"His name is-" I started.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Morris," Elijah said smiling, as they walked into the main hall and into the foyer.

"Thank you Mr. Smith," Marie replied, smiling.

"I was-" Elijah started, but stopped and looked directly at Rosalie.

The atmosphere became tense and I had no idea why.

"Mr. Smith, this is Rosalie Morrison, a friend of Aubree's," I said introducing them to each other, trying to break the tension.

I don't if I was the only to notice that Bree slightly nudged Rosalie forward, but I think that I was. Elijah was staring intensely at Rosalie as they shook hands, and when they let go of each of others hands, Rosalie looked like she was about to faint.

Cedric started talking with Elijah again, diverting Elijah's attention from Rosalie.

"You know Bree, I suddenly don't feel so well. Can I take a rain check, for that movie?" Rosalie asked, almost pleading.

"Yeah sure, it's fine," Aubree replied.

Rosalie couldn't have been out the door any quicker, I looked at Bree and she looked back at me.

 _"There's definitely some history between those two. The question is what history," I thought._

* * *

 _ **AN: How do Elijah and Rosalie know each other? Let me know what you think of this chapter, by pressing the review button! The link for Rosalie is on my profile. Forgive me if they're are any grammatical or spelling errors.**_


	7. Abducted

_**AN: Thanks for the feedback!**_

* * *

 _"The sheriff's department believes drugs played a part in the deranged and violent behavior that left three people dead…"_

My eyes blinked open from the sound of the news. I looked at the TV reporter that was explaining the death and missing people.

 _"The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and Park ranger who have yet to be found as well as 25 year old Jessica Koenig, reported missing this morning. The sheriff department says investigations are pending and no further comment will be made,"_

I continued to listen to the reporter talk, as my eyes started to become heavy and I drifted off into sleep.

~~~x~~~

 _New Orleans, 1916_

 _Both figures strolled into the room confidently. Each, back straight, and head held high._

 _"Spars up and cross," Elijah demanded._

 _We turned and lifted our weapons and crossed them in mid-air. My eyes, trailed over her spar, curiously, for it was entirely black with silver intricate designs upon it. Mine was pure white with simple engraved carvings decorating it. Elijah stood behind the sidelines and clapped once, signaling for the match to begin._

 _The girl swung her spar downward, trapping mine under and forcing me against her._

 _"Give up, witch, you won't win,"_

 _Deftly, I pushed off her and swiftly twirled to point my spar at her chin._

 _"Never," I said confidently._

 _She swept away my weapon lightly, as if it were a feather, and attacked. Side cuts, which I most artfully dodged. Once, she came in close and sliced sideways. Blocking her sweep, I flipped over curtly and landed in back of her and kicked her forward, laughing. Her eyes narrowed and the black spar started diving and cutting mercilessly. Smilingly, I parried each cut and froze when I realized my back was to the wall. Smirking triumphantly, the girl brought her spar downward forcefully and stopped after she had finished. There was a shallow cut upon the stone wall, but I wasn't there._

 _A line of pain pulled her back onto Earth and she glanced down at her shoulder, where the cloth had parted and her blood seeped through._

 _"Fight to the death? Then so be it." I said strong and sharp._

 _I leapt backwards and froze in mystance position, spar pointed directly at her. Then, the dance started all over again. The spars flew lightening fast, each meeting the other in mid-part and protecting its owner from harm. At a time, I had concentrated on my jump a little too much and I felt the blade trace my neck. And looked down to see the scarlet drop fall and splatter against the white mat on which we were dueling._

 _It was time to end this. I took up my strength and directed each aim carefully, as to not make a costly mistake. Finally I spotted an opening when the girl stepped back and thrust her arm upward, using the last reserves of my strength and forced her spar, spinning in air, to land next to Elijah. Now, greatly comforted that my life line would go on, I boldly pointed the spar at the neck of my adversary._

 _"Forfeit," I demanded._

 _The girl seeing no other way, held both hands up._

 _"I give," She answered._

 _I slid the white spar back into its pocket and offered my hand. The girl took it and stood up._

 _We lifted our masks off at the same time, "Just to let you know Leona, I let you win," Rosalie joked._

 _"Whatever you say, Rosalie," I smiled._

 _~~~x~~~_

The vibration of my phone woke me from my slumber and I looked down at my phone.

911 now! ~Caroline.

My eyebrows rise I stare down at the message. It had been a while since Caroline sent a 911 text. A 911 text had always been our way of telling the other we had a problem they needed help with right then and there.

Getting up from the couch, that had slept in, I quickly pull out some clothes and throw them on and slip my shoes on.

When I get to Caroline's house I don't bother knocking her door before entering her house, "What's going on?" I said, as I sat down on her couch and watch her pacing around.

"Tyler knows!" She exclaimed stopping to look over at me with wide eyes and a horrified expression.

"Calm down and tell me what happened," I said.

After she explained that Tyler found out about Mason being dead and that we lied to him, she started to pace around in panic again.

"Okay just let me think," I said holding my head in my hands.

She paced around thinking out loud, but I ignored her, "Caroline!" I exclaimed annoyed to get her attention. "Sit down! I'll think of something,"

"If Damon finds out he'll-"

"He won't! Okay! We need to talk to him," I said. "Get him to understand,"

"He won't talk to me," Caroline slumped down in front of me. "And after he pushed me into the car this morning, I don't think he'll talk to you either,"

"Stefan," I said finally.

15 minutes later and there's a knock on the door. I raced to the door yanking it open.

"I got your 911," Stefan asked his eyes filled with concern, "What's up?"

I hugged him when I see him, "Well, it's nice to see you out of the tomb." I said knowing that he'll be upset in a minute. He hugged back unsure of the situation.

Caroline popped up behind me, "Tyler knows everything," She answered as she lets him in.

"What do you mean everything?" Stefan asked getting alarmed.

"He knows about you and Damon. He knows Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word," Caroline said in a rush.

"It's that woman: Jules. She had a run in with Damon." Stefan turns away for half a second to run a hand through his hair.

"Tyler was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed," Caroline said softly in guilt.

"You're not going to tell Damon right?" I asked hopefully.

"No I'm not. He already thinks all werewolves should die and he's not wrong to think that. I mean what if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed," Stefan said trying to think of a plan.

"Well we're not going to let that happen!" Caroline snapped. "We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid,"

I nodded before speaking up, "You have to talk to him. Just try to explain. You always know the right things to say and he won't talk to me Caroline. Please,"

"He's...he's my friend." Caroline said and Stefan looked between us.

He sighed heavily and nodded. Caroline and I sigh out in relief.

"How'd you get out of the tomb anyway?" I asked Stefan, curiously.

"Elijah had the spell lifted," he answered going to the door.

My eyes widen, "What about Katherine?" I asked.

"He compelled her to stay in the tomb," Stefan answered and added, "He's an original so he can compel vampires also,"

He turned to leave again, but turns back again, "John's back by the way,"

"John? As in Uncle John?" Stefan nodded and before I can say anything else he's gone.

I groaned out before getting my jacket and turning to Caroline. "Get dressed,"

"Why?" she asked enthusiastically with a smirk, "Where are we going?"

"Shopping,"

~~~x~~~

After lunch the two of us continued on our shopping spree. It was nice, it felt like old times where nothing, but getting this season's fashion and having boyfriends mattered, now not only did they have more problems than just looking good, there situation involving guys had never been worse. After Caroline explained her problems with Matt and Tyler.

A "Hey," from behind us made us turn. Seeing it's Matt, I send him a smile before turning to Caroline.

"I'm going to go wait...over there," I pointed to the car before going off in that direction.

I leaned against the car and listened in on their conversation. Matt asked Caroline to meet him after his shift ends, and she agreed. Well, that means no sleepover.

Caroline walked over slowly with arms raised, "I'm sorry. I know I said that y-"

"Yeah yeah," I said shaking it of understandingly.

Caroline laughed and I moved to go to the passenger side when I noticed a woman standing behind Caroline. Caroline seemed to sense it to and spun around.

"Caroline and Janelle right?" the woman asked, but knows exactly who we are and I don't like it, something about her is just off.

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him have you?" the woman asked.

"No. Not since earlier," Caroline lied smoothly.

And Caroline is ready to get into the driver seat and I'm ready to move around the car to the passenger side.

"I know you're lying Caroline," Both of us freeze and only Caroline turned back to look at her.

"Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?" Caroline sassed annoyed.

"Actually it is," Jules replied, with a challenging voice.

Caroline nodded before turning back to the car. I glanced sideways at her, praying she's not about to do what I think she is. Caroline closed the car door and I cursed under my breath. Yes, she definitely is.

"Well I have a trick too," Caroline launched herself at Jules, but Jules brought out a spray can from behind her back and sprayed Caroline in the face with that I can only guess was vervain.

Caroline hissed in pain but recovered and tried to launch herself at Jules again, but someone came and shot her in the head.

My eyes widened and I couldn't help the scream of shock that escaped my lips from seeing one of my friends being shot in the head. I wasn't an idiot, I knew she would heal but still, it was a massive shock. A hand clasped over my mouth to stifle my screams and I saw the man who shot Caroline walk towards me with the gun in his hand.

I looked up at Jules and the guy I didn't know. He had the gun pointed at me with a giant smirk on his face.

"Don't she's human." Jules warned as she stepped closer.

"Then I'll just kill her," The man smirked. "Just because she won't heal doesn't mean I still can't have my fun,"

I focused on the gun in his and made the gun become searing hot so he dropped it on the ground and growled at me.

I tried to give him an aneurysm, but for some reason the spell wasn't working and once he realized this he swiftly picked his gun up and he shot the gun. A scream ripped from my throat as I dropped to the floor as the blood spurted from my leg. I looked up at him with tears trickling down my face at the pain, but before I could react he swung his arm and gun hit the side of my face. There was a blunt pain before everything went black.

~~~x~~~

My arms ached, my leg throbbed and my head was spinning. My fluttered my eyes open to look around at my surroundings. My vision was blurry at first but after a few blinks it started to clear. My wrists were in iron handcuffs above my head and were attached to a metal railing. I struggled against the restraints but it only made me wince in pain as the metal cut in to my skin. I heard a gasp then and turned my head to see Caroline gasping in a small cage.

"Caroline," I choked out against the pain.

Her head snapped up at me and she tried to push against the cage door but it was useless. Then she winced and let out a small shriek as her hand slowly moved to her forehead. Knowing what she was about to do I closed my eyes, but I could still hear her screams of pain but after a minute they subsided. I opened my eyes again to see Caroline head fully healed and she was reaching for the lock again.

"I'll get us out of this," She reassured. I only nodded not trusting my own voice. But then she gasped and jumped away from the door. The guy was standing right in front of us a smug look on his face.

"I see you got the bullet out," He said gesturing to her head but then he looked down at my leg. "You however didn't. But that head wound was...nasty," He smirked.

"Bastard!" I yelled.

He smirked as he took a step closer and trailed a knife down my cheek. I winced and tears filled my eyes as he dug the knife in but I refused to cry out because that's what he wanted so I bit my lip.

"Leave her alone!" Caroline shouted.

His head snapped towards Caroline and he took a step away from me, "I've got a lot of wooden bullets and other little nifty toys to play with. You've got a long night ahead of you,"

And before I could blink he pulled out a gun from his back pocket and shot her in the chest. She screamed again and the tears streamed down my face just hearing her pain.

"He needs proof," Jules said, as she entered the room holding out a phone.

The guy smirked at me before trading his gun for the knife again and stalking towards me. I struggled harder against the hand cuffs, but nothing would break them. He placed a hand on my shoulder holding me in place before his arm plunged forward and the knife sliced in to my stomach. I cried out in pain and started to sob loudly.

"Janelle!" I heard someone shout from far away. It took me awhile to recognize where the voice was coming from and who it was.

"Stefan!" I shouted through the pain.

Jules pressed the phone back to her ear. "Now if you don't bring me Tyler, Janelle and your little blonde friend die!" She hissed before hanging up the phone. Jules left then and the guy turned back to Caroline.

"So how many vampires are in this town anyway?" He asked.

"38," I choked out.

He was in front of me in a flash and I cried out as he thrust the knife in to my stomach again.

"I wasn't asking you." He snarled. "So I suggest you don't speak again unless I ask you or you won't have any more blood left to lose," I nodded.

He grabbed a little water gun of the side and squirted at Caroline. She screamed as her skin started to sizzle.

 _"Vervain," I noted._

"Why are you doing this to me?" She shouted as she kicked the cage.

"You're a vampire," He said as he picked up a blow gun and started to push little wooden sticks in to it, "Why not?" he asked, as he blew in to the pipe.

Caroline screamed again as tears streamed down her cheeks as the wooden spikes pierced her skin. The guy laughed at her before standing up and leaving.

The room turned silent except for Caroline's whimpers. Silent tears ran down my face, but I didn't have the energy to make any noise. I felt weak and I felt useless. A cough forced its self out of my throat and I could taste the blood. I spat it out nearly gagging at the taste, but half of it ran down my chin instead.

"We're going to get out of this," Caroline told me confidently. "We just have to hold on,"

"It hurts Care," I sobbed.

"I know, but Stefan and Damon are coming,"

"And what if they're too late?" I asked fearfully.

"They won't be,"

Silence took over once again and I could feel my body getting weaker and weaker from the blood that left my body. I could barely keep my eyes open, but on a good note the pain was slowly starting to ease away. After minutes of fighting it I finally gave in and shut my eyes, but before I the darkness could consume me the door flew open so my eyes snapped open. I held my breath thinking it was that guy come to torture us some more, but I let it out as I saw Tyler's familiar frame.

"Nellie? Oh my God," He said softly shocked.

"The key Tyler get the key," I motioned to the side so he quickly picked it up before rushing to my side.

He put it in the handcuffs lock and they flung open and I fell in to Tyler's arms. I winced at the pain, but pulled myself away and dropped next to the floor by Caroline. I pulled the lock across and Caroline pulled the door open before slowly crawling out.

"You need blood," She said to me.

"We need to get out of here first," I told her.

She nodded reluctantly and wrapped her arm around my waist before pulling us both to our feet. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and leaned some of my weight on to her as I limped towards the door. Tyler still didn't say anything as he followed after us. But as soon as we reached the door and went to step out in to the woods; I was pulled from Caroline's grip and thrown to the ground. I cried out in pain as more tears started to flow. I saw Caroline pressed against the caravan by Jules with a gun pressed against her back while Tyler just stood there.

He turned his head and his eyes meet mine, but he didn't do anything. I've never felt so much anger or betrayal in my entire life.

"Caroline!" I screamed.

Just as I screamed out, Jules and all the other werewolves dropped to the floor groaning in pain.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"What the hell?" Tyler muttered as he looked around in confusion.

My eyes focused on the new guy to join the wreckage. It's clear that he's a witch.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena, I'm here to see it's upheld," Elijah's witch said. "You need to go," He's looking directly at Stefan, but he's talking to all of us.

Damon pushed himself up and walked to me helping me up, grabbing a hold of my waist, he carried me up. I looked at Tyler as Damon carried me away to the car.

~~~x~~~

"Are you sure you're alright?" Stefan asked me for the thousandth time.

I smiled, "Yes Stefan I'm sure," I said.

We made our way up Caroline's front porch, Stefan not letting go of my arm and he hadn't since we left the clearing.

"So is your mom home?" Stefan asked.

"No, she's at work," Caroline replied.

"I can come in if you want me to," Stefan said.

"I'm fine, Stefan. I've got Janelle," She said smiling at me.

"You don't have to pretend with me. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight. I bet Janelle is upset," Stefan said looking at me.

"More like emotionally scarred," I replied.

"I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself," Caroline stated.

"Sure you can," Stefan nodded.

"I just really want to go shower so," Caroline said, opening her door.

"Okay," Stefan replied.

"Good night," Caroline said disappearing into the house.

I looked up at Stefan, "Are you sure you're okay?" Stefan asked again.

"You know, you don't have to put on a brave face for me Janelle," Stefan smiled softly.

"I know, Stefan," I said.

"What you went through today. It was horrible, and you're not okay. Caroline isn't either," he said, "You can talk to me anytime you want okay?"

I nodded and felt tears coming to my eyes, I looked down so he wouldn't see, "It was terrible." I whispered, scared that I might start to cry. "He tortured me, and I felt useless. Like there was no hope left, like I would die for sure," I looked up to him finally meeting his eyes.

"I don't want to ever feel like that again," I said, as he nodded opening his arms for me as I hugged him letting a few tears fall.

I pulled away wiping my face, "But I'll be fine," I let out a fake laugh, hoping he doesn't notice. "I'm always fine,"

~~~x~~~

After taking a shower, I paced up and down Caroline's hallway on the phone with Marie, explaining to her why I was out so late and that I'm staying at Caroline's tonight. I walked into Caroline's room and I see her staring at herself in the mirror.

"I just lied to Matt," she said her voice cracking. I go to her and hugged her tightly.

"Caroline, I know it's hard okay," I said grabbing her shoulder with one hand. "It was terrible in there, I know, and Matt is important to you. We'll be fine okay?"

She nodded and tried to stop crying. She sniffled a couple times.

"You are so strong and brave," I stated sitting on her bed, "I am lucky to have a friend like you,"

~~~x~~~

After Stefan had shown up with the rest of the girls for a slumber party, I knew that Stefan really cared about Caroline and I.

Elena squished me in a bear hug, even though she is skinny.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said in relief.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," I smiled, "We'll all be fine,"

* * *

 _ **AN: Reviews!**_


	8. Crying Wolf

_**AN: The love this story is getting, is unbelievable! Thank you for the follows and favorites!**_

* * *

A loud ringing causes a stabbing pain to shoot through my head and I groaned, listening to the two other groans from Caroline and Bonnie. It continued to ring. I don't open my eyes, but I know the ringtone is Elena's. I open one eye to see if she's awake, but she is still sleeping like a baby. How can she, when the ringing woke up the rest of us.

"Answer the damn phone," I groaned in the pillow.

It continued to ring. I sat up scowling at the source of the annoyance.

"Elena," I pushed her so she could wake up, but she fell on the floor with a loud thud and she groaned. I don't have to open my eyes to know she's sending me a glare.

Elena answered the phone in the room and while Bonnie shushed her and Caroline called her name, and I take my pillow and threw it at her.

"Leave!" I mumble shoving my head onto Caroline's pillow. Elena crawls from the room slowly, but we can still hear her.

"Hello?" she mumbled and sat up. "Hey. Yes, you? No, I'm at Caroline's, we had a sleepover... The Tea Party. Honestly? I wanted to get as far away as possible from John,"

"God, too early to have boyfriends calling, Elena," I mumbled and threw another pillow at Elena.

Elena dodged the pillow with a smile.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "Well, there's my family's lake house. Of course, Stefan. Alright. I'm going home to pack,"

She stretched out as she smiled apologetically at us.

"Sorry, girls, but I have to go," she said standing up.

"Wait, what?" Caroline blurted shooting up. "Elena!"

"We said we would sleep in late and then have a brunch," Bonnie said.

"Sorry!" Elena said frowning and gave us a pout. "My wonderful boyfriend, the one I barely have time alone with lately, invited me for a romantic weekend away, in a isolated lake house. Alone,"

"Yes, yes, we get it. Your weekend will be wonderful with your wonderful boyfriend," Caroline grumbled.

"Thanks!" Elena said happily, and started gathering her stuff. "I still have to pack and get the lake house keys from Jenna,"

We all got up and gathered our stuff, cleaned up the mess and then changed out of our pajamas. My phone rang while I was brushing my hair and I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Nellie, you need to come home quickly," Bree stated.

I became slightly alarmed, "Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Marie said we have to go to this tea party," Bree replied.

"Okay, I'll be at the house in the ten minutes," I said, and ended the call.

"Hey guys, it looks like I can't have the brunch either. Sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine Nellie," Caroline sighed, making me feel bad.

"Stop making me guilty Caroline Forbes," I scolded jokingly.

Caroline laughed lightly and I hugged both girls and left Caroline's house.

By the time I reached my house it was nearing 10:45. I parked my car in the driveway, I unlocked the front door of the house and went straight upstairs to my room. I head for the bathroom and I put my my hair in half up half down style. I brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom back into room for my wardrobe.

While I was going through my wardrobe trying to find something suitable to wear, Aubree came in.

"Hey, I heard about what happened last night, you okay?" Aubree asked concerned.

"I'm fine now, I just want to forget about it," I replied, picking up the dress I was going to wear.

"Did you tell Marie?" I asked.

"No," Aubree replied.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem, I'll be downstairs waiting,"

I nodded and Aubree closed the door behind her as I got dressed in a short green halter top dress. I put on a red shade of lipstick and some black eyeshadow. After I had finished my makeup, I curled the ends of my hair and put on a spruce of perfume. I slipped on my black pumps and headed down stairs, and Aubree and I were off to the party.

~~~x~~~

"Janelle, Aubree. So good to see you. Please come in," Mrs. Lockwood said, ushering us into the house. Once inside, Mrs. Lockwood gave a speech about why we are here and to enjoy themselves. Aubree went to look for Marie and Cedric, while I looked around, trying to find someone I knew.

 _"Maybe Malia's here," I thought._

I looked to my left and saw Damon making his way towards Mrs. Lockwood and Elijah. I made my way over to follow Damon. I heard the start of their conversation.

"What a surprise. Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families," Mrs. Lockwood said.

"Such a pleasure to meet you," Damon said forcefully.

"No. Pleasure's mine," Elijah replied, as they shook hands.

"Hello everyone," I greeted, breaking the awkward and tense silence. All three of them turned to see me.

"Janelle, fancy seeing you here," Damon said.

"Fancy seeing you here too, Damon," I replied.

"Elijah, this is Janelle Claremont, one of the esteemed members of the Claremont family here in Mystic Falls," Mrs. Lockwood introduced, even though we already know each other, "Janelle, this is Elijah Smith. He's writing a book about our town,"

Elijah brought my hand to his lips, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Claremont," and kissed my knuckles.

"Careful, Elijah," Mrs. Lockwood laughed teasingly. "Your charm with teens will be gossip in town,"

"It's not my fault, Ms. Claremont is so enchanting," he said smiling to me.

I blushed, melted inside, and smiled at Elijah's compliment, and I see Mrs. Lockwood wave someone over to us.

"Did you need something Mrs. Lockwood?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned to see Malia in a royal blue dress with her hair in a bun.

"Yes, I wanted you to meet Elijah Smith," Mrs. Lockwood said.

"You're the man writing a book about our town. Right?" Malia asked.

"Yes, that would be me," Elijah replied, studying Malia's face.

"Malia Lafayette," Malia said, sticking her hand for Elijah to shake.

"A pleasure," Elijah said charmingly, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles just like he did with me, making Malia giggle.

I suddenly felt a tinge of jealousy, but I quickly push it aside.

"So Elijah, have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there," Mrs. Lockwood asked.

"No. I'm mostly focusing on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic," Elijah lied.

"That's fascinating. You know if you ever need help with your research, I'm sure Malia will be more than happy to help you out. Malia is a bit of a history enthusiast,"

"Sure. I'd be happy to," Malia replied with a smile.

As Elijah, Malia, and Mrs. Lockwood continue their conversation, I excused myself, and looking one last time at Elijah I walked away from the group "for some air". I found the late mayor's office, entered it and leaned against the desk. Less than five minutes later, Elijah entered and looked around at all shelves of books and journals.

"Jonas informed me what those werewolves did to you last night," he told me as a greeting, not looking happy at all. "He said you'd been shot and stabbed,"

"Shot in the leg and stabbed twice in the stomach," I said, and wished everyone would stop talking about what happened last night. "No need to worry, I'm obviously all healed up now,"

Elijah frowned, "Janelle, you do realize that if I hadn't asked Jonas to keep an eye on things, you could very well be dead right now, don't you?" Elijah paused before continuing, "Janelle. I need you to be careful,"

"Why do you need me to be safe, Elijah?" So, I can partake in a ritual, I still don't know why I'm needed for," I stated.

"I've made a deal with Elena to keep her loved ones safe, that included you," he said. "Janelle...Your safety is important to me curse or no curse. I just want you to be safe," Elijah said seriously walking closer.

"I want to trust you Elijah, I really do. You've saved me plenty of times, but something in my body is telling me not to trust you,"

He stood right in front of me, and looked at my face closely, "You inherited that from Nadine. She could never fully trust me, even though she loved me with all her heart," Elijah said, tracing his thumb down my jawline.

"I'm not her," I whispered.

"I know," Elijah replied, gazing at me softly with his dark brown eyes as his hands soon made their way to my waist.

I wasn't sure my heart had ever pounded so fast in my life as Elijah leaned into me our noses practically touching.

"Elijah," I whispered, my hands traveling up to the lapels of his suit.

"Tell me to stop, right now and I will,"Elijah said softly, his nose brushed my cheek, his lips were so close to mine that the proximity stole my breath.

The sound of the door opening broke Elijah and I out of the trance we were in, revealing Damon with a raised eyebrow, "What's going on here?" Damon asked, as he closed the door.

"None of your concern," Elijah stated almost annoyed, taking his hands off my waist and I took my hands off his chest.

Elijah turned to Damon with his hands in his pockets, "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping we could have a word," Damon said.

"Where's Elena?" Elijah asked.

"Safe with Stefan," Damon said. "They're laying low. You know, we have a bit of a werewolf problem,"

Elijah frowned spreading his hands over the edge of the couch, Oh, yeah. I heard about that,"

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day," Damon said.

"You are welcome,"

"Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here," Damon stated.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena and Janelle safe, which you've been doing a poor job of on Janelle's part, and leave the rest to me," Elijah smiled tightly and moved towards the door, but Damon put himself in front of him.

"Damon," I warned.

"Not good enough," Damon said, ignoring me.

Elijah threw Damon against the wall and strangled him, "No! Let him go, Elijah please!" I pleaded moving forward.

Damon tried to strangle Elijah too, but he wasn't strong enough and Elijah broke Damon's wrist.

"You young vampires, so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?"

"You can't kill me," Damon said. "It's not part of the deal, man,"

"Silence," Elijah said.

"Elijah please!" I pleaded again, tugging on his arm but he moved quickly and stabbed a pencil into Damon's jugular. Damon fell onto the desk holding his wound.

I rushed over to him and pulled the pencil out. Elijah handed me a white handkerchief and I pressed it to Damon's wounded neck.

"I'm an Original. Show a little respect. The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead. So you should do what I say. Keep Elena and Janelle safe," Elijah said and moved towards the door. "Janelle," He nodded at me.

"Elijah," I nodded back smoothly.

~~~x~~~

I had decided to give Damon a visit to see how he was doing after getting stabbed in the jugular. I arrived at the Boarding House in a few minutes and the door to the Boarding House was open when I arrived so I walked straight in.

"Damon!" I called out in to the eerily quiet house.

"Damon!" I called again.

But I was met with silence again. I sighed as I realized I was going to have to walk around this whole house until I found him. I walked down the hallway not really realizing where I was going and I tripped over something falling down to the ground with a thud. I groaned as I pulled myself up but as soon as I turned around and saw what I tripped over I gasped. Mr. Saltzman lifeless body was lying there his eyes wide open with a knife in his chest.

I realized that someone must have killed him and Damon was nowhere in sight and the fear set in.

"DAMON!" I screamed.

Even though the trespassers who were in the house could probably hear me I just need conformation to know he was still alive.

"JANELLE RUN!" I heard him shout.

Not wanting to argue I took off down the hallway heading straight for the door. I jumped over Mr. Saltzman's body and ran to the door, but in my heels, the man easily caught me. I screamed as he wrapped his arms around me and dragged me back to the living room. I kicked and squirmed but it was of no use. I tried to give him an aneurysm, but it wasn't working for some reason.

 _"Why isn't my magic working again?" I thought._

Damon was chained to a chair, he had some sort of weird torture device around his neck, digging into him with wooden nails. He hissed in pain as the man tugged on the chains.

Jules grabbed a shot gun off one of the guys and smirked, "You wanna know the best thing about buck shot?" She didn't give him time to answer merely continued. "It scatters through the body, maximum damage," She lifted the shot gun up at Damon and aimed. "Where's the moonstone?"

"Get it over with honey because you're never going to get it," Damon replied almost bored with the whole situation.

"Perhaps you would be more willing to give it to me if the witch begged you to," she said smiling to Damon.

She started to walk to me.

"Stay away from her!"

I kicked and squirmed trying to get away, but the man's hold only tightened. I concentrated on Jules, but my magic wasn't working. She gripped my chin tightly and made me look at Damon. I blinked away the tears and looked at his angry red face.

"I don't have it!" he yelled.

"Hello again, Janelle. Perhaps you know where it is?" She asked.

"We don't have it!" I yelled, and her grip tightened making me whimper.

"What happened? Magic isn't working again?" she taunted laughing.

"Last time you got away with your life. I don't think that will be happening again," Jules said.

Her arm pulled back and she thrust her fist into my stomach. It didn't feel as blunt as I thought a fist to the stomach would feel. Until she pulled her hand back and I felt something ripping out of my stomach.I looked down and saw a deep crimson color spread across my dress. There was a burning pain in my abdomen and I fell to my knees.

"Janelle!" Damon yelled.

"You will regret this," I choked out.

"Looking for this?" A new voice asked from the doorway. I looked over to the doorway to see Elijah casually leaning against it with the moonstone in his hand.

His eyes went to me and then to Jules, and he was furious, but he did well not showing it.

"Here take it," he said as he placed it on the table in front of him. "Go ahead," he urged.

One of the werewolves rushed forward but he sped in front of them and ripped his heart out. Another two tried but it had the same effect. I looked up to see Jules had disappeared and the guy who had been torturing Damon was sat in the corner with his coat pulled over his head trying to hide himself.

Elijah walked towards him, "What about you sweetheart?" he asked. The guy stood up but wouldn't meet his gaze, "Wanna take a shot?" Elijah challenged but the guy shook his head. "No? Where's the girl?"

"I don't know," Damon answered.

"Well, it doesn't really matter," Elijah shrugged, and with a swift punch he snapped the werewolf's neck and walked over to me.

Elijah knelt down beside me, biting his wrist, and held out for me to drink from. I was embarrassed I had to do it in front of Damon especially after what Damon walked in on earlier, but I wanted to live. So I drank from wrist and wiped my mouth when I was done.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked.

"Better now," I answered, and Elijah helped me up.

Elijah walked over to Damon and broke the chains, releasing Damon from the chair.

"So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" he said, looking at Damon before turning back to me, and placed his hand on the small of my back.

I looked at Damon who is watching the scene with a small frown, and Elijah lead me out of the room, pausing briefly only to retrieve the moonstone, and slipping it into his pocket.

~~~x~~~

"You know perhaps Mystic Falls isn't the place for you," Elijah stated, causing me to frown.

"What does that mean?" I asked curiously, coming out of my bathroom in my pajamas.

Elijah cocked an eyebrow, "You've been caught in the middle of something and hurt on more than one occasion," Elijah explained, "Perhaps its best for you to leave town?"

I shook my head, "I can't leave town, I practically just got back," I said.

"And ever since you got back, harm has been done to you," Elijah quipped.

"That's true," I replied.

I sat next to Elijah on the ottoman in front of my bed, "I haven't thanked you for saving me tonight,"

"It's hard for me not to save you," Elijah smiled at me, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

Elijah suddenly took my hand in his and the smile that was on his face disappeared, "You told me at the Lockwood mansion you didn't know why you are needed for the ritual. And now I'm going to tell you," Elijah started.

"Go on," I said unsettled.

"You have to _break_ the curse. As you know the moonstone is what binds the curse, you and Elena are what breaks the curse. And in order to break it, Elena has to be sacrificed first, then comes your part. Your blood is needed not all of it just a little bit, a simple cut on the hand would suffice,"

"Does this mean I don't have to die!" I interrupted.

"I haven't finished Janelle," Elijah said somberly, and paused before continuing. "Then the most important, and painful part of the whole ritual. The spell to break the curse requires you to use a lot magic, and using that amount of magic will kill you,"

My body froze and I felt like my whole world just came crashing down.

* * *

 _ **AN: I appreciate the following this story is getting, and I would appreciate if I got reviews! :)**_


	9. The Dinner Party

_**AN: I couldn't wait to post this chapter!**_

* * *

 _Pain, the only thing that I felt and thought about was the pain. I didn't move, I couldn't. It took me a lot out of me to just open my eyes. In the beginning, everything was a blur, but it became clearer. The pain was slowly fading away. Once it did, I looked around to where I was. A field. I was in a field. I slowly got up._

 _It looked like I was in some kind of circle. There was black ash, forming a circle around me. I took a step forward, just at the edge of the circle. Then it started burning. Not the ash. Me! I fell on my knees, and then on my side. The pain had returned, and it was hundreds of times worse. I screamed, not able to hold it in. My head felt like someone was ripping it off my shoulders._

 _Something or someone was lifting me from the ground. I was on my feet, and in a flash there was a white light, it hit me on the face and I started falling back, images played in my head…_

 _Someone was drinking Elena's blood. I couldn't see who. But she was in pain. She was screaming, but soon it all went quiet, as she fell on the ground...dead._

 _I wanted to run to her, I wanted to save her, but I could not move, I was frozen, just watching how she dies._

 _The scene started to fade, but was soon replaced with another._

 _Damon was in a bed, sweating and coughing. Not a good picture. Elena was next to him, alive. They were talking, but I couldn't hear them. He was smiling at her, looking at her lovingly. She smiled in return, and then leaned closer. Then they kissed..._

 _Stefan was on the floor, drinking blood, from blood bags. It was all over him. He was staring up at someone, pain in his eyes, but yet again, I couldn't see who..._

 _I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach. I put my hand on it and felt something warm. I looked down and saw that I was in long white summer dress. And at the middle of it was a spot, covered with red. The blood was dripping. One drop fell onto the floor and in a sudden everything was white._

 _I saw Elena, on the floor dead. Next to her was Damon, also on the floor, dying. Stefan was next to Damon, looking at me with painful eyes._

 _"Join me, and I can change all this!" I heard a voice, then after that everything started to faint, to the point where it became all black_

I sat upright in my bed, covered in sweat, scaring Toby as my foot accidentally kicked him. I sighed deeply my sheets pooled around my waist.

 _"What kind of dream was that?" I thought._

My phone started buzzing and I grabbed it off my nightstand, it was Elena calling.

"Hey," I answered.

"Are you okay Nellie? You sound tired," Elena said.

"No, I'm fine. I just woke up," I replied, leaving out the part about my nightmare.

"So, when are you guys coming back?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Soon," Elena replied.

They were still at the lake house, and she and Stefan are fighting because Elena wants to sacrifice herself, and personally I think Stefan is right to be mad at her.

"What are you doing today?" Elena asked.

"I don't know," I groaned, "Maybe I'll hangout with Malia today. And try to have a normal day,"

"I never thought I would miss normal days," Elena said.

"Me either,"

"Okay, well," Elena sighed, "I have to go read these Jonathan Gilbert journals,"

"Okay, I'll call you later. Tell Stefan I said hi,"

"Will do, bye,"

With that I hung up the phone and placed back down on the nightstand. I really need a nice hot shower, it would help to clear my mind. I climbed out my bed and went to my bathroom, noticing the time was around 9:00. No school today. I got out of the shower, towels wrapped around my head and my body and went to my dresser to find some clothes for today.

I opted to go for a tee-shirt covered by a tan blazer and cuffed jeans with black ankle boots. My phone started buzzing again and I picked it up without looking at caller ID as I walked downstairs.

"Where are you?" Damon's voice comes through the other end.

"Home," I answered. "Where are you?"

"I'm headed to The Grill with Ric and my new hot action news girlfriend," I can imagine him smirking as he said that.

"Wait! Mr. Saltzman is dead!"

"No, he's not. He has this magical ring that brings him back to life," Damon stated.

"Oh..." I said, stepping off the last step.

No one was in the house so, I went about getting myself some toast and coffee and downed everything in seconds. I sat on the island and changed my phone to speaker and setting it aside and continued to listen to Damon.

"Anyways, do you wanna come?" Damon asked.

"Sure," I sighed, "Why are you asking me anyway?"

"Do I need a reason to ask a friend out for lunch?" he said, in the most sarcastic way.

"Aww, you called me your friend," I cooed.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there," I said picking my phone and putting it against my ear.

~~~x~~~

As I enter the grill I saw Damon with his new girlfriend, Andie. Andie waved at me excitedly and I came to join them and I slid next to my history teacher.

"So, Mr. Saltzman what exactly are you?" I asked.

"Vampire hunter, and please call me Ric," Ric said.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"Oh, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend," Damon teased, and all at once we turn towards the entrance of The Grill.

"What is Jenna doing with Elijah?" I asked, turning back to look between Damon and Alaric.

Neither of them has an answer for me as Damon called them over.

"Hey guys," Jenna smiled, ever so oblivious to the tension as Alaric glared at Damon and I hold in a laugh.

"So I heard you two had quite a meeting of the historical minds today," Damon commented.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Jenna laughed, and glanced up at Elijah who smiled back.

Alaric collected his phone, keys, and wallet from the table, "Well as much as I would like to continue this..." He pulled a couple bucks from his wallet and threw them on the table before standing up, "I have papers to grade,"

As he moved out of the booth Andie spoke up.

"You know we should continue this...Let's have a dinner party," she suggested which causes Damon to turn to her.

 _"Oh great," I thought._

"Oh, my girl. Full of good ideas," Andie glowed with the small praise.

"I'll be happy to host," Damon added, in what seems like an afterthought. "Say tonight maybe?"

"Tonight's good for me, Jenna?" Andie asked turning to look up at Jenna.

"Nah, you know I don't know if tonight..." Alaric said at the same time as Jenna said, "I'm free," Alaric looked at her before turning back to Damon and Andie with a tight smile.

Damon then turned to Elijah who is glancing around at all of us. He hasn't noticed me yet and I hope he doesn't.

"I'll go..." His gaze suddenly lands on mine, my eyes widen slightly at being noticed.

"If Miss Claremont would be ever so kind as to join me, I wouldn't wanna feel alone,"

Alaric turned back around fast enough to give him whiplash. Damon wasn't even trying to conceal how shocked he was and Jenna actually started smiling.

"I- I couldn't possibly intrude on an adult dinner," I said.

"Please, you are an adult," Andie said, mock rolling her eyes. Damon raised his eyebrows.

"You have such an old soul anyway," Jenna said.

"I say you're more than welcome," Damon said.

I shared a look with everyone at the table. I glanced at Damon and Ric, trying to decide if they were planning anything.

"It'd be a pleasure," I smiled tightly.

"Great," Damon said, with a smile.

Everyone leaves soon after that leaving only Elijah and I, "We need to talk about yesterday," Elijah stated.

I stood up from the booth, "We have nothing to talk about," I said and walked away.

"Janelle," he called me, softly yet sternly, but I walked out of The Grill.

~~~x~~~

As I opened the door to my house I heard Malia voice, "Marie, I think I'm going crazy!"

I quietly closed the door and listened to the conversation.

I've been having these dreams that were filled with blood and teeth, or fangs, really, and I seemed to be fighting these... inhuman creatures. Sometimes, though, it wasn't me. Sometimes I was other people: A warrior in China, a woman in New York, a blond in California. I witnessed their death's and grieved for them as if they were my own. The point is I was fighting, always fighting. And when I woke up I would be exhausted," Malia explained.

"The dreams started when those people went missing, maybe it was because of it, I'm not sure. All I know is that I don't want the dreams to continue," Malia finished.

"What's wrong with me? I've been...I don't know," Malia ran her hands through her hair, frustrated. "I feel like I'm going crazy. Sane people don't think the things I'm thinking now,"

"You are _not_ crazy. You've been feeling strange, noticing things that other people haven't, doing things that seem impossible," Marie said.

"I put a hole in my door with my hand. I don't know how,"

"You're getting stronger. You've been having the nightmares,"

"I'm -" Malia started, frustrated and confused, "I don't understand what's happening,"

"The dreams you've been having, you're someone else. You fight in your dreams. Creatures?"

"Vampires," Malia whispered. "Is that what they are?"

"Yes. They come in the shape of humans. They feed on us. It's in their nature, it's what they do. They need blood to survive,"

I could hear Marie get up, and then came back with a wooden stake. It was long and sharp and elaborately carved.

"But as long as there have been vampires, there has been the Slayer. Girls with the strength and the skill to kill them, to stop them. One dies, the next one is called. The last Slayer, a girl in California, died. You have been called,"

"But I'm just...I'm just a girl. A seventeen-year-old girl. I can't -"

I re-opened the door and slammed it shut, to make it seem like I just got home.

"I'm home Marie," I said, walking into the den.

"Oh hey, Malia. What are you doing here?" I asked, even though I already heard their conversation.

"I was just asking Marie questions about the medical field. Plans for the future you know," Malia lied.

"That's cool, well I'm going to go change. Damon is throwing a dinner party, and I was invited," I said casually.

 _"That is the last vampire you need to be friends with," Marie stated._

"Well, I best be going. See you two later," Malia said, and then left the house.

"Did you just use telepathy?" I asked amazed.

"Yes. Now what's this party I heard about?" Marie asked, crossing her arms.

"I'll be fine Marie. Alaric, Jenna, and Andie will be there," I replied, leaving out Elijah.

"And Elijah will also be there, how funny you forgot to mention that," Marie stated.

"We've got get some boundaries on this telepathy thing," I said, crossing my arms.

"Janelle let me clear something up, vampires and witches do not mix; we are like oil and water. It never ends well for witches who end up in vampire business, especially in your case," Marie replied.

"What do you mean especially in my case?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You and Bree are doppelgangers, but your doppelganger has had the worst luck in life. In all your doppelganger lives, you have been killed by vampires directly and indirectly. That's why I'm wary of you being around vampires," Marie said seriously.

"Marie, I know you are, but I promise you nothing will happened to me," I assured.

"Fine, but be safe. I mean it," Marie warned.

I went upstairs and got ready for the dinner. I put on one of my favorite dresses, it was white strapless summer dress with lace all over it. I found some matching black heels and let my straight hair fall down my shoulders. I applied my make-up on and when I was ready I went to my car and drove to the Salvatore Boarding House to help Andie and Jenna cook and set the table.

~~~x~~~

I heard the doorbell and I walked to the door to see who it was with Damon next to me.

As I turned the corner I am met with the sight of John Gilbert stepping into the house as Jenna held the door open.

"Who invited him?" She asked annoyed.

"John...surprise," Damon said, as he pushed past him to the door, "Leave," he swung his arm out motioning to the outside of the house.

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games," He explained as Jenna pushed off the door and stalked into the other room. I just stood there staring at John, what is he up to? I wished he would think about it but at the moment he wasn't thinking about anything.

"Actually John there isn't going to be any games. It's just a friendly dinner party," Alaric spoke up, as he comes into the room.

John ignores him as his eyes met mine "Janelle Claremont,"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, walking to me.

"I was invited," I said, then added, "By Elijah himself,"

He doesn't say anything instead he walked inside after he gave me a look which I couldn't read.

"No one wants him here," I said, as soon as John's away from hearing.

"What can I do?!" Damon said holding his arms out.

I gave him a 'Are you stupid?' look, "Kick him out! This is your house!"

"Just go calm down," he said, "He won't try anything,"

~~~x~~~

I heard the doorbell again and I walked back down the hallway. Again, someone beat me to it. This time it was Damon, "Thank you for coming!" Damon said. "Please come in," Elijah stayed on the other side of the door frame.

"Just one moment," Elijah said, "Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider,"

"No, nothing dishonorable. Just a getting to know you type thing,"

"Well, that's good," Elijah walked in after, no doubt, one charming smile by Damon, "Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you make a move to cross me, I will kill you and I will kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?"

"Even Janelle," Damon smirked.

"Damon," I warned.

"Crystal," Damon responded smirking.

"Evening, Janelle," Elijah kissed my hand in greeting. "You look magnificent," Elijah said, "And Jenna, how wonderful to see you again,"

Thank God Jenna had stepped in. When we moved to the dining room, Damon made a face and gestured with his head for me to sit on one side of the table. When I grabbed my chair, I noticed the one beside me moved and Elijah sat down next to me. He gave me a small smile to me and I did the same, even though I was still disturbed from the information I learned yesterday night. I couldn't ignore the looks John was giving me. As we were eating, the evening was going well enough.

"Sorry to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah and Malia, your family is so not the founder of this town," Jenna said.

"Oh, do tell," Damon urged.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers moved here from Salem in the 1690s," Elijah said, "They developed this community where they could feel safe without some persecution,"

"They were witches!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Well, there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem," Andie stated.

"Andie is a journalist; big on the facts," Damon explained.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria that broke out in a neighboring settlement," Elijah said.

"Wait, is that the one where they burned hundreds of women at the stake in a field?" I asked.

Elijah turned to me and nodded, "Yes, how did you know that?" I knew it from a book at the house, but I wasn't going to pull that out at dinner.

"Malia told me," I lied.

"Well, I wouldn't repeat this to the historical society," Jenna said.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me," John stated.

"So why do you wanna know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked.

"You know, healthy historian's curiosity, of course," Elijah answered.

"Of course," Damon replied, clearly not believing him.

Dinner ended after a while and I'd actually had a nice time, "The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study," Andie suggested.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company," Elijah said.

We exchanged a look and I gave him a small smile.

"I like you," Andie practically sang and Elijah laughed.

"You're not a gentleman. Make yourself useful," Jenna said, handing over a stack of plates to John.

I let myself laugh and followed Andie into the kitchen. I heard Alaric talking on the phone with someone, and when he hung up he came straight into the kitchen and said we ignored desert. Suspicious, I followed him to where the men were having their drinks.

"Gentlemen," Alaric caught their attention. "We forgot about desert."

I could see that he wanted to be alone with Damon, and though I shouldn't have, I held my hand out. "Elijah,"

"Miss Claremont," He replied cheerfully, taking my hand and spinning me around as we walked back to the dining room. He had a large grin on his face, and I giggled at his strange playfulness. There was tea waiting for us when we arrived at the room, Damon and Alaric entering soon after.

"Sorry, guys. Desert is taking longer than I thought" Jenna said bashfully, pouring a cup of tea for Andie. "I usually just unwrap food,"

Everyone chuckled at her honesty. Elijah, Andie, and I sat at the same seats as before, and Elijah even helped me with my chair. I held back a blush as I thanked him. Jenna wandered off to the kitchen to check on dessert.

"So I know this is a social thing," Andie said, taking a seat in front of Elijah, "but I would really love to ask you some questions about the work you're doing,"

"I'd love to answer," Elijah said.

"Great. Oh, that's so great," She sounded as if she were flirting, and I frowned.

The other men began to find their seats. Damon came and sat down at the head of the table and John took the other head, "Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Ric nodded and went over to it.

"So, Janelle did your family let you know about the family secret?" John asked smugly.

"I'm not sure how you found that out John, but yes I did. And if you know anything about my lineage John, then I would strongly advise yo to keep quiet, because I would hate for a tragic accident to happen to you," I threatened.

"Elijah, did John tell you that he's Elena's uncle-slash-father?" Damon asked, to cut John off from replying to me.

"What?!" I exclaimed shocked.

"I'm well aware of it," Elijah replied.

"Of course, Elena hates him. So, there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list,"

Andie ignored us, "Ric, it's in the front pocket!" Andie said "You know what? Excuse me, guys," she got up, and I assumed went over to her bag.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how you intend on killing Klaus," John said.

I openly put my head in my hands.

I watched Elijah for his reaction, but he just fiddled with his wine glass, "Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now," Elijah started, "I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena and Janelle. I allow them to remain in their homes, living their life with their friends as they do as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take them away from you. You'll never see them again,"

"Elijah, there will be no need for that. Everybody will stop pestering you," I said, giving a quick glare to John.

Elijah turned to me and nodded.

"Okay, my first question is," Andie began as she reached the table again, "when you got here to Mystic Falls-"

Elijah screamed beside me and I gasped, making a noise of terror and shot up out of my seat. Ric had stabbed Elijah with a dagger through the back of the chair.

"Oh, my God!" I whispered shouted.

"Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert," Ric said, placing the dagger on the table.

Elijah's face was a dull ashy gray color. I looked at his body my eyes still wide, and Damon takes a step closer to me.

"I'm fine," I said putting a hand up, before anyone could say anything.

"I'm gonna go give the news to Stefan and Elena...In person," I said.

"Just tell Jenna that I had to go home and I drove Elijah home," I said, and Damon nodded, before I quickly left the house.

I immediately got into my car and pulled out of the long driveway, before heading down the road in the direction of Elena's family lake house.

 _"I knew Damon and Ric were up to something," I thought._

I can't stop this overwhelming feeling of guilt that settled in the pit of my stomach. Hell, I didn't even know the plan, and I shouldn't feel guilty, but I do. I made the trip to the lake house in complete silence. I arrived in about thirty minutes, and I sighed before getting out of my car and walking up the stairs to the lake house and knocking on the wooden door.

"Janelle?" he asks, frowning a bit. "Is everything okay?"

"I guess you could say that," I said, "I just wanted to let you and Elena know that Elijah was daggered,"

"Come in," he said, opening the door wider, and I walked into the house, looking around at the familiar surroundings.

"Janelle? What's going on?" Elena asked concerned.

"Everything's fine. I'm just here to let you guys know that Elijah's been daggered. Ric did it. I know that I could have just called but...I needed to get out of there," I said.

"Why didn't Damon dagger Elijah," I asked curiously, now that I thought about it.

"Originals believed in truth and honor. It was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So, the dagger would take both lives," Elena read out loud from an old book in her hand.

"Well, that explains it," I stated.

"And as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead," Elena finished reading before shutting the book, and my eyes widen.

I distinctly remembered seeing Alaric with the dagger in his hand when I saw Elijah's dead body.

"Oh my God!" I nearly shouted, pulling my phone out.

I quickly dialed Damon's number, ignoring Stefan and Elena's panicked questions.

"Yeah?" Damon answered.

"You have to keep the dagger in Elijah!" I nearly shouted again into the phone.

"What?" Damon asked.

"If you don't keep the dagger in, he'll wake up, Damon!" I said into the phone panicked, Damon is silent for a moment, before he cursed loudly.

"He's gone," Damon said, and I looked at Elena and Stefan, and Stefan gently took the phone out of my hand and spoke to Damon.

A few minutes later, Stefan re-entered the room after talking with Damon and he handed me my phone.

"Damon's on his way with the dagger. We're gonna have to dagger him somehow," Stefan said.

Damon arrived at the house in exactly twenty-three minutes, and Elena invited him inside. We began to formulate a plan and Stefan wasn't too keen on it. But I assured him that everything will work out.

 _It had to work._

"He's here," Stefan said, and Elena and I shared a worried glance. We both jumped, when the door flew off of its hinges.

"You have to go Stefan," I said.

"Janelle," Stefan said, apprehensive to leave us alone.

"She's right Stefan. It's fine. He's not invited in," Elena said, and I smiled at her.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house... But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out," I heard Elijah call from outside, and I gave Stefan a look before we exited the room. Elena and I walked over to stand in the doorway, and I looked at Elijah.

"Elijah, believe me when I say, that I had no idea what was going to happen tonight," I said, and Elijah just looked me.

"They shouldn't have done what they did," Elena said.

"The deal is off," Elijah said calmly.

"We're renegotiating," I replied, crossing my arms hiding the knife.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with," Elijah stated.

Elijah rolled his eyes when I showed him the knife and wore an amused expression.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus here without both sacrifices alive," I said.

"I don't believe that you would do something so stupid, Janelle, you wouldn't kill your best friend. And you know the consequences of using dark magic," Elijah stated.

"I'm willing to face the consequences," I replied, looking Elijah straight in the eye. "Dark magic is in my blood anyway,"

"I'm sorry, Janelle...But I'm going to have to call your bluff," Elijah said, after a few moments of silence.

I looked to Elena with an apologetic look in my eyes.

 _"Don't worry, you're not going to really die, it's just part of the plan,"_

I sent the thought to Elena, and just as she got it I clenched my fist. She fell to the floor...dead.

Before Elijah could say anything I raised the knife and quickly plunged it into my stomach. I screamed in pain and fell to the floor, I pulled the knife out of my body and dropped it onto the ground. I could feel the blood rushing through my fingers.

Elijah rushed towards me, "No!" Elijah shouted

I looked up at him and saw the panicked and frightfully concerned expression on his face, "Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you and bring back Elena!"

"I need your word, Elijah," I choked out.

"I give you my word," Elijah said.

I staggered forward and into his arms, sticking the dagger into his heart as I did. I cringed a bit when he let out a shout of pain, and his eyes met mine. I frowned deeply when I saw the look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes. His skin turned a sickly grey color, and he fell to the ground. I fell to the ground as well, and Stefan flashed out of the house and fed me his blood to heal me.

"Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out," I heard Damon say from above me.

Stefan helped me to my feet, and I looked over to see Elena still on the floor.

"Daret spiritum moriendo," I chanted.

A loud gasp filled the room and Elena was alive, again.

* * *

 _ **AN: Reviews please!**_

 _ **Daret spiritum moriendo- Give life to the dying**_


	10. The House Guest

_**AN: Sorry for the very long wait, I was just really lazy and didn't feel like updating. Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited the story.**_

* * *

 _The same night Elijah was daggered, I had a dream about him. I was standing in alley and I looked down and noticed I was wearing a vintage red dress that reached my knees and my feet were covered by black leather suede heels. I searched my surroundings, but I was alone. Or so I thought._

 _"Janelle," A voice said from behind me._

 _I whipped around and came face to face with Elijah. He wore old fashioned suit, something I've only seen in movies or books._

 _"This can't be happening," I thought._

 _"I-" I started, taking a few steps back._

 _Elijah took a step forward giving me a menacing look._

 _"I... I daggered you," I stated, feeling a bit numb._

 _I should've never let that come out my mouth, because the next thing I know, Elijah's hand wrapped itself around my neck._

 _"Yes you did," Elijah hissed._

 _"Now tell me," he snarled under his breath, slamming me against a brick wall. I could hear the wall crack and I could feel his body radiating with fury. He tightened his hold around my neck, almost crushing my windpipe and I helplessly tried to pry his grip off._

 _"Have you been using me?" He questioned me furiously._

 _"N-no," I managed to get the word out. "I swear, I knew nothing about Damon's plan at the dinner party," I rasped, trying desperately to release his grip on my neck._

 _"But that didn't stop you from daggering me at the lake house," Elijah stated._

 _"P-please stop you're hurting me!" I wheezed._

 _"I do not care," he growled, "I trusted you!"_

 _After a few more tense minutes, Elijah let me go and I instantly clutched my throat gasping for air._

 _"Know this Janelle, there will be repercussions for what you did to me," Elijah threatened._

 _"What..." I started, but then everything started getting blurry._

And I woke up before I got the chance to ask what did that mean. I sighed and got dressed into a pair of denim jeans and white vest top with a red cardigan over it and white sandal heels. I went downstairs to fix myself something to eat and I heard the doorbell ring, there was nobody in the house everyone else had already left.

The door rang again and I opened the door slightly, to see no one there. I raised my eyebrow and stepped out of the house, trying to figure if someone was playing a trick on me. I sighed as I walked back into my house, and closed the door. Before I could turn around, I was thrown backwards into the foyer and I skidded across the floor into the wall where my head slammed against it. My eyes watered in pain, but then I felt myself being lifted off the ground by a strong hand gripping my throat. Just like with Elijah in my dream.

 _"Why does everyone feel the need to choke me?" I thought._

It took me a second to recover from the sudden assault, but I was finally able to identify my attacker. _Rosalie_. She was glaring at me with her hazel eyes. I tried to say something, but I couldn't breathe let alone speak.

"I should rip your heart out, for what you did," Rosalie threatened.

My eyes widened in fear, what could I possibly done to piss Rosalie off and make her possibly want to kill me.

"But, I can't," she stated, as she finally let go of my throat, dropping me to the floor.

I grabbed the wall with one hand, for support, and my throat with the other, and tried to catch my breath, "What the hell is wrong you!?" I asked angrily, still not completely recovered.

Rosalie chuckled coldly, "Are you really that clueless Janelle? Why do you think I'm here?"

"I don't know you tell me!" I answered impatiently.

"I'm here because of Elijah! That's why I'm here!" Rosalie shouted.

"Why would you be here about Elijah? Last time you saw him you practically ran away-"

"Because he's my brother! That's why I'm here!" Rosalie exclaimed.

My whole body was frozen from shock. My mouth opened and closed as I tried to form words, any words, but I couldn't manage to find anything to say.

"I know what you and your friends did last night, you daggered Elijah, my brother," Rosalie stated calmly, almost a little too calmly.

My face paled and my heart began beating faster than usual, "I-" I began, but was cutoff.

"Don't try to lie to me, I know you did it! But it will all be okay, once I find him," Rosalie said.

"Now...we're going to play a little game," Rosalie used her speed, she rushed over to me, slamming hard against the wall.

"I'm not going to tell-" I gasped as her hold on my throat tightened.

"It's called tell me where Elijah is. The game is pretty self-explanatory and so are the rules, but there is one small consequence if you don't follow the rules I'll break whatever limb is closest to me,"

Rosalie smiled sweetly, "Okay?" she then smirked mischievously and released her grip on my throat, allowing me to fall to the ground, coughing and choking for air.

Rosalie swiftly picked me up and viciously bent my arm at an awkward angle, nearly ripping it right out of the socket. I cried out in pain, the slightest movement and I knew my arm would snap.

"He's at the Salvatore Boarding House!" I cried out.

"Thank you, Janelle. Now that wasn't too hard was it?" Rosalie asked mockingly, dropping me to the ground.

And just like that she ran out of the house, leaving the door wide open. I fumbled for my phone for a second and called Damon.

"Janelle?" Damon answered.

"We have a problem," I stated.

"How big of a problem?" Damon asked.

"There's an angry Original on the way to your house, to get Elijah," I replied.

~~~x~~~

I pulled up to the school in my car and as I got out my phone rang in my back pocket causing me to groan. No no no. I wanted to have a normal day, especially after this morning. I picked up the phone, and it was exactly who I didn't want it to be.

"What's wrong now?" I asked shutting my car door.

"Nothing at the moment, our other Original has been taken care of," Damon replied.

"I'm not sure if I want the details," I said.

"You don't. And there is something I failed to mention to you earlier that Katherine's back," Damon stated.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wish. Anyways, that was all I needed to tell you,"

"Thanks Damon," I said, and hung up my phone.

The bell rung, meaning I am late for class, as I close my locker Malia appeared.

"You do know you're late, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really care. We need to talk," Malia stated.

"Can this wait?" I asked.

"No it can't. Look, Janelle I know you're a witch," Malia said.

I grabbed Malia's wrist and dragged her to the bathroom, so we could talk.

~~~x~~~

"You tried to burn his body with a flamethrower?" I asked into my phone.

"Yes, but it didn't work," Damon answered with a frustrated sigh.

No one was in the school bathroom since everyone was in class, except me. Malia had left a couple of minutes ago after we had our talk. She basically told me she knows everything and everyone that is connected to the supernatural. And there's some guy who teaching and training her to become a Slayer.

"Well, I'm not sorry I missed that," I stated.

"They're indestructible!" he complained.

"You burned Rosalie, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes, but only in self-defense. It's just like what Katherine said, indestructible,"

"Ughh, she's still there," I said more than question.

"Yeah," he answered then asked, "Don't you have class?"

I didn't think he'd notice that.

"Uh, I just stepped out for a bit," I answered casually.

"You're lying,"

"No I'm not. And if I were you wouldn't know," I countered.

"I'll figure it out," he said, and I knew he was smirking.

"Goodbye, Damon,"

~~~x~~~

We were having a girls night at Elena's, meaning nothing of the supernatural and no drama. We were standing in the kitchen looking through fast-food menus and playing musical loudly from Caroline's iPad.

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked.

Elena placed a bowl on the counter before laughing, "Do you even have to ask?" Elena teased, causing Caroline to roll her eyes.

"I will get it," she turned the iPad on and is met with a picture of her and Matt from Founder's Day. When Caroline froze and stared at the picture, Bonnie reached over and took it softly from her hands. "I'll do it,"

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" I asked Bonnie before throwing a pretzel into my mouth as I sat up on the counter my feet dangling above the tiled floor.

Bonnie was in the middle of looking up a pizza place close enough to order delivery. She had explained to us that her and Stefan talked to Jonas and Luka earlier at The Grill and everything that he told them about Elijah's plan to kill Klaus, including the way to do it.

"I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust," Bonnie answered.

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about 'The Notebook'?" Caroline pipped up as Elena laughed.

"I'm all for it!" I smiled.

"You guys, how many times have you seen that movie?"

"That is so not the point," Caroline argued.

"Well, yeah, I mean..." Elena trailed off, as Jenna entered the kitchen. "Hey,"

"What's going on?" Jenna questioned looking around at all of us standing around in her kitchen expect for Bonnie who was sitting.

"Girl's night," I answered softly.

"Oh,"

"How are you doing?" I asked, as Jenna set her stuff down.

"You heard about my fight with Ric?" she asked me and Elena mostly. I nodded and Elena muttered a "Yeah,"

"He feels terrible," Elena said.

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?"

"No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or..." Elena started and Caroline cut her off.

"Because I'm a winner when it comes to successful relationships,"

"You too?" Jenna asked, as she moved to the fridge.

"You have no idea,"

"Okay then. It's this whole Isobel thing; he's hiding something from me," Jenna sighed, as she grabbed something to drink and joined us at the island.

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you," Caroline said, in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does," Jenna said.

"Sometimes it's harder than that," Caroline said softly.

"Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't," Jenna retorted.

"You know what we need?" Caroline slammed her hands on the counter, "Dancing. There's a band at The Grill,"

~~~x~~~

We arrived at The Grill and looked up at the band.

"I need a drink," Jenna noted, as she saw Alaric walk in The Grill too.

"Hey, Matt," Caroline smiled, as Matt stood next to us, but he didn't answer her.

"Things just got real awkward," Bonnie muttered, and Caroline threw her a look.

We stood in the crowd listening to the live band, and talking about Caroline and Matt relationship troubles.

"He said the ball's in your court," I asked creasing my eyebrows.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it," Caroline countered.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him," Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets," Caroline frowned.

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway," Elena noted, when suddenly Caroline took of her jacket handing it to me before running up onto stage.

"Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band!" Caroline hollered into the microphone, "weren't they awesome?"

She applauded with the crowd before moving on, "So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself..."

The lead singer was about to take the microphone away from her "I can sing! Yeah, yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing." She announced as Jenna, Elena, Bonnie, and I looked on baffled.

"Sing?" Elena asked.

"C'mon, off stage," The lead singer tried to lead her off.

Caroline swiveled to face him, "You are going to let me live out my rock star fantasies, and you are going to be my back-up," she said, compelling him.

She whispered something in his ear and he began to strum elegantly playing the song by The Bangles called Eternal Flame. I smiled and shook my head at the scene and looked at Matt who was listening intently. He looked over at me and I nodded towards her. He smiled and made his way to the stage. Caroline started to say something but Matt cut her off by kissing her. We all screamed and cheered at the sight.

After about 20 minutes later, someone tapped my shoulder and I looked over to see Aubree.

"Hey Bree," I greeted.

"Hey Nellie. Have you seen Rosalie? She wasn't at school today and she hasn't been answering her phone. So, I figured I would see her here, but I haven't have you?" Aubree asked.

I think my face paled when Aubree mentioned Rosalie, but I quickly covered it up.

"Um, no I haven't sorry. I'll keep a look out though," I lied, and Aubree nodded her head and walked away.

Elena quickly came up to me, "We have a problem," Elena said seriously.

"What's wrong?" I asked frowning.

"Luka's dead...And Jonas is coming after us, but Stefan is here and he has a plan," Elena said, before taking my hand and pulling me over to wherever Stefan was at.

Stefan quickly told us his plan and we agreed before we set off to find Caroline to let her know.

"She's in the bathroom," Elena said, before leading the way to the women's restroom, and walking through the door.

"We have a problem," Elena said to Caroline.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked frowning.

"Jonas is here and he's after Elena and Janelle," Stefan answered.

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed with wide eyes.

"We have a plan, but I need to get them out of here," Stefan stated.

"Well, what can I do?" Caroline asked.

~~~x~~~

Within a few minutes we arrived at Elena's house and then a more few tense minutes later, Damon received a text that Jonas is dead.

"Everything's taken care of?" Stefan asked, and Katherine nodded.

She took off Elena's necklace held it in her hand, "I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean," Katherine said, gesturing to the blood stained clothes she was wearing.

Elena took her necklace from Katherine's hand.

"You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home," Elena said to Damon.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you," Elena said.

"I don't much like you either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. Either of you," Katherine paused, as looked at me.

"If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that," Katherine finished, and she gave us all a quick glance and left the house.

Stefan and Damon decided they should go back to the Boarding House and make sure she hadn't left.

"I'm gonna head home," I said, looking at Elena, "I'll text you later, okay?"

Elena nodded with a small smile. I walked out of the house, and to my car and I quickly drove home, shutting and locking the door tightly behind me when I walked into my house.

"Please tell me you or Bree didn't start that fire at The Grill, " Marie stated, startling me.

I turned around sharply and looked at Marie whose arms were crossed.

"No it wasn't me or Bree. It was this witch named Jonas, he started the fire," I answered, and Marie nodded.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'm pretty tired," I stated, and started going towards the stairs, but the doorbell rung.

 _"That's odd. Who would visit us this late at night?" I thought._

Marie and I both looked at each other, and we had the same expressions, confused and suspicious. I walked to the door with Marie following close behind me and opened the door to see a man standing in front of me. He was very handsome, even I couldn't miss it despite the suspicion that continued to pump through my body. My heart beat picked up as my eyes stay glued to him. His black line-up cut, and his simply glowing gorgeous hazel eyes pierced through me. He wore a black pea coat shirt and dark jeans.

"May I come in?" the man asked with a French accent, breaking me out of my reverie.

Marie yanked me back and made me stand behind her, "No, you cannot. You have some nerve coming here! Why are you here?" Marie asked, which sounded more like a demand.

 _"Do they know each other?" I thought._

"I think you know why I'm here Marie. I need to talk to my great-nieces," he said, looking at me.

"No! It's not happening Bastien!" Marie exclaimed.

"The name Bastien sounded familiar and I thought about it and realized, that Nadine had an older named Bastien, but he died in 1492.

"Who are you?" I blurted out.

"I'm Bastien Renard," he started. "Actually, I changed my last name, my real last name is Rousseau. You should know. I'm a relative of yours,"

I was too amazed to speak, I just stood there staring at him.

 _"He must be playing me. Like I said before, Bastien Rousseau died in 1492, not unless..." I thought._

"You're no relative of ours," Marie said venomously.

"You're not a Rousseau. You're...a..."

"A?" Bastien grinned.

This sparked a whoosh of anger down my spine, "Vampire," I hissed, as if it was a dirty word.

Bastien's grin didn't disappear, "Your point is? By the looks of it, Janelle, you have a fair few of vampire friends,"

"If it makes feel you better Janelle, I didn't become a vampire by my own choice, it was forced upon me," Bastien stated.

"It doesn't matter, go away Bastien," Marie ordered.

"Please, let me in. I'm just trying to protect Janelle and Aubree," he said gently.

"We don't need a vampire's help," Marie answered, and closed the door in his face.

~~~x~~~

 _England, 1492_

 _"Nadine, what's taking so long?" Bastien yelled, outside my door._

 _Aurelie laughed, "Bastien, you're a man. You don't understand how much time women need to do their hair and make up. Besides, we're going to ball, everything has to be perfect which means it's going to take a very long to get ready,"Aurelie said._

 _Bastien just hmphed, "But still! She has had time to get ready for two hours!" He whined, but I knew he was joking._

 _"Bastien, don't be rude. Nadine deserves some time alone after the passing of her husband, and taking a care of her son and daughter without their father," Aurelie stated._

 _My heart ached a little when Aurelie said that._

 _"I'm sorry you had to wait. My hair was disastrous and the servant had problems of fixing it," I said, coming out of my room._

 _Bastien and Aurelie turned their gazes to me._

 _Bastien took deep breath as he bowed to me, "Nadine, you look beautiful as always. Even moon and stars bow down to you, they're charmed because you're so beautiful," he complimented._

 _Aurelie curtsied too, and chuckled._

 _"Bastien, stop. You're making me blush!" I said_

 _"I envy your beauty sister. I wish I could be as pretty as you are," Aurelie hmphed and shook her head._

 _Bastien had gone to door and opened it, "Ladies, as much as I love chatting, we should be leaving. It'd be embarrassing if we were late!" Aurelie and I arched our eyebrows and chuckled while walking towards our horse and carriage. Bastian rolled his eyes and sighed quietly._

 _"What is the name of the manor we're visiting again?" Aurelie asked._

 _"I do believe the manor is called, The Mikaelson Manor," I answered smiling._

* * *

 _ **AN: So what do you think? Reviews, follows, and favorites please!**_


	11. Bastien

_**AN: Thank you for all the love the story is getting! This chapter does not go by the episode Know Thy Enemy whatsoever, but the next chapter will!**_

* * *

Caroline finished telling me how she had to save Matt last night by giving him her blood only for him to freak out on her and run out, now Caroline had no idea where he is and he won't answer his phone.

"Oh, this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is a disaster," I said against the phone, while petting Toby who was in my lap.

Elena had called me less than twenty minutes ago, telling me what happened at her house last night.

"What exactly happened?" Caroline asked.

"Isobel showed up, and told Jenna she was Elena's mother and Elena slammed the door in her face. And now John invited Isobel in and Elena is pissed," I answered.

"Okay well, I'll check for Matt at the Lockwood's," she said sounding in a rush, "He was supposed to cater there,"

"Good luck," I said, and hung up the phone.

"Alright Toby, it's time for you to get out of here," I said, picking Toby up and placing him on the floor of my room.

Toby started moving towards the door, but then stopped and looked back at me.

"Shoo," I said chuckling, and Toby left my room.

I looked back down at the book on my bed – a book that I knew was filled with dark spells. I found it in my dad's study and let's just say I'm a little too curious for my own good.

 _"Here goes nothing," I thought._

I began reading the book, practicing the spells. I thought about the idea for a moment, but I didn't want to be consumed by the effect that dark magic had on people. When I was practicing one spell I got a nosebleed, but I'd expected it since I _was_ using dark magic.

" _What_ are you doing?" I suddenly heard someone ask.

I looked up and got scared when I saw Bastien standing in the doorway of my room.

"How did you get in here?" I asked scared, getting up from my bed.

"Your Uncle Cedric was kind enough to let me in. Once he heard I was family, he didn't hesitate to let me in," Bastien answered, taking a step in my room.

I used a dark spell on him that made Bastien paralyzed from head to toe. I saw the dark magic enter my veins and felt a strangely pleasurable sensation. I watched as he fell to the floor and just stared up at the ceiling and couldn't help but laugh. It felt wrong, but still kinda good.

I walked up to him, "Your practicing dark magic, lovely! I hope you know dark magic is extension of who we are, but it also extends the darkest parts of us, with a vessel like you, it can go rogue and you could very well destroy the world," Bastien stated.

"Don't worry, I don't use dark magic often,"I replied.

"Everyone in our family says that you know, and they always end up using dark magic regularly," Bastien said. "Please lift the spell Janelle, I didn't come here to harm you, I just came to talk,"

"About?"

"About Nadine, I know you're curious," Bastien stated.

I carefully thought about it, and decided to let him up.

"If we're going to talk, it's not going to be here," Bastien said.

"Then where?" I questioned.

"I'll show you,"

* * *

The two of us sat in a gazebo in The Mystic Falls Park, the weather was cool and the slightly windy, as I listened to Bastien.

"Before I start I believe I need to tell you about The Soulmates Prophecy," Bastien stated.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"If you give me the chance to explain, you'll see," Bastien replied.

"So enlighten me," I said.

"The Soul Mate Prophecy is one of the oldest Prophecies ever made. It is one of the only, if not _the_ only pure Prophecy. It's accepted by all species. Witches, as the keeper of the Balance, are responsible for the Soul Mate Balance too. This Balance is kept well in place. Each living creature in the entire universe has a soulmate, which means that there are pairs of people who are tailor-made to be together. Everyone experiences it differently, so the best way to describe it is a strong connection that feels almost like a gravitational pull," Bastien paused, and cleared his throat before continuing.

"Some soulmates can sense when their other half is in danger or in pain, while others can communicate with each other telepathically. Once soul mates discover each other, they will never be completely happy without the other by their side. No matter how much distance they put between each other, they will always end up back together again by fate. Soul mates could be best friends, perfect strangers, or even mortal enemies; the Soulmate Principle does not discriminate,"

"However, it still came to complications with the vampires since they actually die and with them their soul and the chance for a soul mate. Still vampires are not excluded from the Prophecy; they're punished in another way: either they're never able to find their soul mate or their relationship is doomed from the beginning and without a happy ending,"

"So, why would this be important to me?" I asked curiously.

"It took me along time to find the reason why Elijah and Klaus always become close with you, until I found witch who told me a woman named Esther put a spell on Annika bonding her sons to the Rousseau doppelgangers,"

"So, I'm either Klaus' or Elijah's soulmate," I stated.

"You can have more than one Soul Mate in a lifetime," Bastien replied.

"What?" I looked at Bastien, "More then one? Is that even possible?"

"I guess it is. Anyways, now that we got that out of the way let's talk about Nadine,"

"Bastien, our family has French origins. How did you and your sisters end up in England in 1492?" I asked.

"We were visiting a witch coven in England, but it all began when we were invited to a manor for a birthday celebration,"

Bastien began with a calm demeanor upon his face, though his eyes seemed to hold a certain sorrow that I couldn't quite detect.

~~~x~~~

 _Classical music played gently and majestically through the walls of the Mikaelson Manor, the walls themselves being painted with a glorious mahogany color, the windows accentuated with golden, sunset red drapes, hanging delicately and bound with gold rope as the light of the moon beamed through the stained-glass windows, creating a magnificent ray of rainbow colors throughout the ballroom._

 _"This manor is absolutely beautiful!" I said, as Bastien, Aurelie, and I entered the manor._

 _All of us were stunned, but Aurelie broke the silence first with her giggling, "Bastien and Nadine, we must go. People will think we're daft if we just stand here,"_

 _Bastien and I laughed, and we moved further into the ballroom talking amongst ourselves. Out of the corner of my eye I saw we were being approached by a young, handsome looking man._

 _"Ladies and gentleman, good evening. I'm Trevor, the man who sent you the invitations for this celebration," Trevor greeted and bowed to Aurelie and I. We curtseyed as well._

 _"Good evening," We both said in unison._

 _"Shall I say you both look beautiful tonight," Trevor complimented, and took my hand in his, and kissed it._

 _I felt a cold chill go down my spine, but I kept straight face as if it didn't happened. Trevor then moved and kissed Aurelie's hand and shook Bastien's hand._

 _"Thank you," Aurelie and I said in unison._

 _"If you excuse me, ladies and gentleman," Trevor said, and then he headed to another man._

 _"He's a-" Aurelie started._

 _"Vampire," Bastien hissed quietly._

 _~~~x~~~_

The sound of my phone ringing interrupted Bastien's storytelling, I looked down to see it was Marie calling. I silenced my phone and waited for Bastien to continue his story but he didn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just...maybe that was enough for today," Bastien replied, standing up.

"Wait, no! You've only just begun!" I exclaimed, standing up too.

"I know, but it's getting late, and I don't want to overwhelm you with all this information," Bastien stated, standing up and walking away slowly.

I nodded my head understandingly, but I feel like he was holding back something else.

"Bastien, you said you didn't become a vampire by choice, it was forced upon you. How were you forced to become a vampire?" I asked, trying to catch up with him.

"It's a story I rather not tell," Bastien answered solemnly.

"What was the whole point of today, if you're not going to tell me anything!" I said angrily, grabbing his shoulder turning him around

"To protect you!" Bastien yelled.

"Protect me? From what?"

"You have surrounded your life with the supernatural," Bastien growled, and his fangs were visible under his top lip, "You constantly involve vampire problems with your every day life, just like Nadine! And the same thing you're doing is what got Nadine killed!"

Bastien took a deep breath and calmed down, "I should get you home, come on,"

"You're still hiding something from me, you haven't said a word about what happened to my sister's doppelganger," I stated.

"She's not the one who's going to be sacrificed for a ritual, so why does it matter?" Bastien asked.

"I'm sorry Bastien," I said.

"For what?" Bastien asked curiously.

"For this," I answered, and grabbing his arm and pulling us into a flashback.

 _France 1492_

 _Bastien's POV_

 _I stumbled out of the woods and to the clearing where the Rousseau Manor stood I used my newfound speed to get to the front the door._ _I knocked on the wooden door but didn't hear any movement from the other side._

 _"Aurelie!" I rapped harder on the door._

 _Suddenly the door opened revealing one of Aurelie's maids, I smiled in relief._

 _"Marion! It's so nice to see a friendly face," I said smiling, as I stepped towards the door to enter the manor._

 _But instead Marion returning my smile, she screamed in terror and slammed the door in my face._

 _"Marion!" I shouted. "Please, open the door! I can explain everything, just get Aurelie," I said, pounding on the door._

 _The door opened again and this time revealing Aurelie, and she immediately stuck her hand out sending a pulse magic that sent me flying back._

 _"Aurelie what are you doing, it's me your brother Bastien," I said shocked, trying to get up._

 _"My brother is dead, he died in England, your nothing but a mere imposter," Aurelie replied coldly._

 _"Aurelie, don't do this to me! You and Nadine left me to die, you're both the reason why I am like this!" I stated angrily. "The three of us could've escaped together by teleporting. Seeing how you fast you got back to France, I'm assuming that what you did, " I finished, walking closer to Aurelie, but with a flick of her hand she pushed me to the ground again._

 _"I did against Nadine's wishes, she didn't want to risk her children, but it was a risk I was willing to take, and it worked in our favor," Aurelie answered, and flicked her fingers out._

 _My body stiffened, no longer able to move on its own._

 _"Aurelie, what are you doing?" I asked fearfully, rendered motionless._

 _"Whose blood is on your shirt and around your mouth?" Aurelie asked, as walked around me._

 _"It doesn't matter, Aurelie," I answered, trying to avoid telling her the truth._

 _"But, I think it does, whose blood is it?!" Aurelie snapped._

 _"Don't make me say it, Aurelie?" I groaned._

 _I think the pieces of the puzzles started to connect, because Aurelie_ _raised her hand and gave me an aneurysm to end all aneurysms, I screamed in agony._

 _"How could you!" Aurelie yelled._

 _"I'm sorry Aurelie, I really tried to resist, believe me!" I shouted back, fighting through the pain of the aneurysm._

 _"From this day forward Bastien you are not a Rousseau anymore," Aurelie stated coldly, dropping her hand._

 _I fell to my knees to recover and I looked up to see Aurelie glaring down at me, "If I ever see you on this property again, I won't hesitate to kill you, vampires are not welcomed on Rousseau land,"_

 _"And what are you going to tell my niece and nephew?" I asked sadly._

 _"I'll them you died and became a monster of the night," Aurelie replied cruelly, and turned on her heel walked back to the Manor that was once my home and slammed the door shut with a flick her of wrist not even bothering to look behind her._

I opened my eyes and looked up Bastien, I opened my mouth to say something, but he raised his hand to stop me.

"I need to get you home," was all Bastien said.

~~~x~~~

Bastien walked me to my front door, "I think it would be wise if you don't tell Marie, you were with me all day," Bastien stated.

"Yeah, you're probably right I-" I started, but stopped when I saw the open revealing a furious looking Marie.

"Janelle, you can imagine my surprise when Cedric told me you were out all day with Bastien," Marie said, glaring at Bastien.

"All I did was talk to her Marie, I swear," Bastien answered.

I was about to defend Bastien, but Cedric stood behind Marie.

"Hello Bastien. You want to join us for dinner?" Cedric asked.

"No thanks, I don't want to intrude on your family time," Bastien replied.

"Nonsense! It's rare that any family of Marie visits here. Come in," Cedric said.

"Well, I guess should fix another plate," Marie stated, and gave Bastien one last glare before walking away. Bastien and I walked inside the house just as Aubree came down the stairs.

"Aurelie," Bastien murmured under his breath, and I elbowed him slightly shaking my head.

"I know it's not her," Bastien said, and followed Cedric into the kitchen.

Everyone took a seat at the kitchen table and began to eat the lobster bisque that Marie made. The table was tense for a moment until Cedric broke it.

"So, Bastien what do you for a living?" Cedric asked.

"I'm a photographer. I travel all over the world taking pictures of everything that I think is beautiful," Bastien answered, and took a sip of his wine.

"Why haven't we met before? I know most of the family, but I've never seen you once, and you have a French accent," Aubree stated.

"Well I was born in France, lived there for most of my life until I had to leave," Bastien said, and looked at me before continuing. "I'm considered the black sheep of the family, Aubree. Our family was highly upset at me when I lost the family gift, if you know what I mean," Bastien said and winked.

I could see the confusion on Aubree's face, but once she got what he meant her eyes widened.

"Bastien when are you leaving?" Marie asked.

Probably to stop Bree from saying that Bastien is a vampire.

"Soon Marie. I know you want to be rid of me and act like I don't exist just like the rest of the family," Bastien said, with a hint of bitterness.

The atmosphere grew tense and awkward as Marie and Bastien glared at each other, but once again Cedric broke the silence.

"Marie, at least let him stay the night," Cedric suggested.

"Fine, but _only_ for the night," Marie said, emphasizing only.

* * *

Once Marie and Cedric went to sleep Bree sneaked into my room and I told her what happened last night with Bastien and I told her what he told me today.

"Wow, do you think that I have a soulmate?" Bree asked curiously.

"Well, before you came in here I was studying a grimoire and found something," I said, and reached over grabbing the grimoire off my nightstand.

"It's a soulmate spell. It's supposed to show you who your soulmate it. The person you are destined to be joined to for eternity.

"Let's try it out!" Bree said excitedly.

"It's listed under dangerous spells. Apparently, the spell shows you your soulmate, by linking you and your soulmate together for a couple of seconds before releasing you both again. Its listed as dangerous because once you have been linked to your soulmate, you feel the loss of them once the spell is over. You would never be happy with anyone else but your soulmate...and if that person is not someone you already know, you will feel driven to seek that person out, wherever in the world they might be. The same goes for your soulmate towards you. The spell is considered evil because in the past, witches have abandoned their spouses, children...entire family seeking out their spell revealed soulmates. Others have spent all their living and all their lives, traveling the world to find the person the spell shown them,"

"Okay," Bree said trailing off.

"It gets worse. Once you and your soulmate have been linked, you will feel depressed and incomplete if you and your soulmate are apart. The depression gets really bad. There are cases in the which the witch or their spell revealed soulmate, killed themselves because they would rather die than live without the other person. This also happens in the event that the person's soulmate is dead. He or she gets so depressed, knowing that they are doomed to walk the earth alone, that in most cases they take their own lives,"

"Yikes!"

"Yeah... this is why the spell is considered dangerous; because once you know who your soul mate is, you can never "un-know" them. Up till that point one can actually have a happy life with someone else. But after it... well its an all or nothing spell," I said seriously.

"Never mind then. I'm going downstairs to get something to drink you want anything?" Bree asked, getting off my bed.

"Just a water," I answered, and Bree walked out of my room.

I stood up from my bed and put the book on my desk. My mind wondered to Nadine, and then I started hearing whispers in the air, and the scented candle on my nightstand flared up.

… _Why do you call me?..._

 _"I didn't. Who are you?" I asked, a little scared_

… _A friend…_

" _If you're a friend, then tell me your name," I said._

… _Don't worry you'll know in due time…_

" _What does that mean?" I asked._

Suddenly, I felt lightheaded and I could distantly hear Bree coming up the stairs.

"Bree!" I called.

I was swaying on my feet as I made my way to my bed. Bree opened the door and came running towards me.

"Nellie! What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know. I feel...weird," I answered.

The edges of my vision started darkening, and my eyelids became heavy. The last thing I felt was my body falling with a thud to the floor.

* * *

 ** _Third POV_**

Aubree ran to Bastien's room, and opened the door to Bastien reading a book.

"Bastien, something is wrong with Janelle," I said.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Bastien asked, getting up from his bed.

"I don't know Bastien. I went downstairs to get some water, and when I came back upstairs I heard her calling for me. Then, I find her and she passed out. I don't know what's wrong," Aubree panicked.

Aubree quickly led Bastien to Janelle's room, and then she went to Marie's and Cedric's room.

Aubree shook Marie awake, "What's wrong Bree," Marie answered sleepily.

"It's Janelle, she just passed out," Aubree said, and that woke Marie up.

The two of them headed to Janelle's room and saw Bastien picking Janelle up and placing her on the bed.

"Why did you get him?" Marie asked.

"Marie, now is not the time for this," Bastien stated.

"Okay whatever, so what happened Aubree?" Marie asked.

Aubree sighed, "Like I told Bastien, she passed out. I don't know why," she said.

"Do you think she was just tired?" Bastien asked.

"No, it wasn't like that. She wouldn't have called me if she were just tired," Aubree replied.

Bastien was about to reply when Janelle's eyes shot open, and she sat up. Marie, Aubree, and Bastien all looked at her strangely.

"Janelle," Bastien said softly.

Janelle looked at them, but there was something different. Her eyes looked wise beyond her years, and while Janelle certainly wasn't dumb, it was still odd to see her with that expression. It was… confusion.

"What happened?" Aubree asked.

"Bastien! It's so good to see you," Janelle said happily, but her voice was different. She had a French accent now.

"You're not Janelle, are you?" Marie asked.

Janelle- or the person controlling her- simply smiled and shook her head.

Aubree was uncomfortable with the thought of someone in her sister's body, "Who are you?" Aubree asked.

"I am an ancestor of Janelle's from the other side," she said.

"No...it can't be," Bastien said, shaking his head.

"What is your name?" Aubree asked.

"My name is Nadine," she said.

* * *

 ** _AN: DUN DUN DUUUN! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Next chapter we finally meet Klaus! Also the link for Bastien is up on my profile!_**


	12. The Last Dance

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I was reading one of my old hunger games story and I went into a hunger games fever. If you have the time, it would the mean world if you read it**

* * *

 _I was in the middle of a field. There were wildflowers, and horses, and everything was absolutely perfect. I don't remember what had happened. All I knew was that one moment I was putting a grimoire back, and then I was here. I stood from my position on the ground, and looked around. The sun warmed my face, and I smiled._

" _It's beautiful here, isn't it?" a female voice said._

 _I turned around only to see myself in a decorative blue dress, she was coming out of the tree line and into the field._

 _My mouth kept opening and closing before I finally asked, "Yes...it is. Where am I?" I asked._

" _We're in my hometown, a long time ago," she said._

 _I looked around, "Am I dead?"_

" _No, you're not dead,"_

" _Hey...I know you. I've dreamt about you," I said, finally remembering who she was._

 _The woman smiled. "Yes, you have, and Elijah has told you a bit about me," she said._

 _"You're Clarisse," I breathed._

" _Yes," she replied_

" _And you're certain I'm not dead," I said._

 _She laughed, "I'm certain. Now follow me,"_

 _She lead me under a tree. It was so beautiful here. There was a slight breeze, and it made the smell of wildflowers envelope me. It was so peaceful here._

 _"I imagine you have many questions," Clarisse stated._

 _"Yes, why am I here?" I questioned,_

 _"One of our ancestor's is using your body to have a chat with someone," Clarisse answered._

 _I raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Okay then," I mumbled. "So, you are both dead then?" I asked._

" _Yes, we are. And we have been watching you," She paused and looked down before looking up with a stern expression, "You're about to make the same mistake that has gotten every single Rousseau doppelganger killed,"_

 _"You're talking about Elijah. Look I already-"_

 _"I was just like you when I was alive. I learned what happened to the previous doppelganger, and I thought that would never happened to me. Next thing I know I'm dead, murdered by a witch hunter. Sent by Klaus," Clarisse stated angrily._

 _"What does this have to do with me?" I asked._

 _"Everything," she said simply._

" _Before you wake up, I need to tell you this. Never trust the Mikaelson family, they don't even trust each other," Clarisse added._

 _"Why did that name sound familiar?" I thought._

 _"Who are the Mikaelson's?" I asked curiously._

 _"You'll learn in due time," she answered._

 _Now… wake up._

~~~x~~~

I woke up with a gasp. I sat up in my bed, and noticed that I wasn't alone. Bastien, Marie, and Bree were in my room with me.

"Nellie! You're awake," Bree said, as she got up from her seat and went to sit beside me.

"Yeah, I am. How long was I out?" I asked.

Bastien sighed, "The whole night," he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"One of your ancestors- named Nadine- had taken over your body. Then she tricked Bree and I to get us out the room and locked us out," Marie answered, slightly glaring at Bastien.

"Your sister! But why and how!?" I asked confused.

"I don't know how, but why she possessed was to tell me that she has forgiven me for what I'd done," Bastien answered.

"Forgiven you for what?"

"It doesn't matter," Bastien replied, and left my room.

"What was Bastien forgiven for, Marie?" I asked.

"It's not my story to tell. Now, both of you get ready for school, and do not mention this to anyone," Marie said, and left.

~~~x~~~

"So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" Bonnie asked, as Elena is signing the papers for the lawyer.

"For now," Elena answered. "As owner of this house, I'm the only one allowed to invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean," Elena said eyeing me and Bonnie.

"Your own personal safe house," Bonnie said, as I looked around the house. All the times I've actually been in this house and this was the first time I had taken a good look around. It's so unclean and dusty, it is beautiful but dusty.

"Wouldn't want to clean it," I stated, causing Elena and Bonnie to giggle.

"Thank you, Mr. Henry," Elena called to him once all the papers are signed.

He bid a goodbye before he's gone, leaving just the brothers and us. Elena turned around ready to walk away as I smirked, leaning against the door to watch as Damon and Stefan tried to walk in but can't. Elena turned back, having realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot," Elena laughed, walking back over as Damon is smirking back and Stefan is smiling playfully.

"Stefan," Elena started, as she gave him a flirty smile, "Would you like to come inside my house?"

"I would love to," Stefan stepped through the door with no invisible barrier to keep him out as Elena turned to Damon who is looking at her.

"What are we, 12?" He asked, in a completely sarcastic manor.

"One of us is," Elena retorted, causing me and Stefan look at each other holding back our laughter, "If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?"

"No," Damon scoffed.

"I'm serious Damon..."

Damon's eyes turned to meet mine, "Do something,"

I just shrugged, "If you gave me the house I would have invited you in, but it's not mine so I can't do anything,"

Damon groaned and agreed with Elena as she finally invited him in. Bonnie came up beside us handing Elena her jacket to slip on and she handed me my bag.

"Wait," Stefan said, having noticed us all getting ready to leave, "Where are you guys going?"

"To school," Elena answered.

"No. No. No. We did not create a safe house for you to leave it," Damon spoke up, after having gotten himself a glass of Bourbon.

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that," Stefan added.

"Right. But where?" Elena looked between the brothers, who don't answer her, "No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner,"

After a second or two Stefan and all of us turned to Damon, if anyone was going to argue, it would be him but all he does is send us a tight smile and replied, "Your way, Elena,"

"Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him," Bonnie assured them.

"Look guys, the way I see it is that next to Bonnie and I is the safest place Elena can be," I said, checking my phone and turning to the girls, "Now come on, we're going to be late." I opened the door, ushering the two other girls out of the house and Stefan looked to Damon before calling after us, "Wait, I'm coming!"

The bell rings as I entered class with Bonnie at my side as Elena and Stefan took their seats. We sat down and I see Elena giving Stefan a flirty look while she waves the 60's decade dance poster. I laughed as Stefan shook his head and Elena turned to me and Bonnie with the same look but not flirty, she waved the poster as me and Bonnie nodded.

Ric entered the class and he looked a little off.

"Okay, class," He said, setting his stuff on his desk as he picked up the history text book and flipped through it, "What are we learning today?"

He must be really out of it if he does not to know what he's supposed to teach. I almost laughed, but a girl up front reminds him that with the 60's dance we were supposed to learn about the 60's.

"Right," he started seeming out of place, "The 60's. I wish I could say something good about the 60's, there was nothing good about it,"

"Except The Beatles," he said and laughed at that.

"And 'Hit The Road Jack'," I added making the class giggle.

Some even start singing the song. Ric looked at me for a long time before his eyes shifted to Elena and they stay there. I gave Ric another look, but he continued class.

Something's not right.

"Uh, what else was there in the sixties? The Cuban missile thing, the..." He scratched his head, "we walked on the moon. There was Watergate,"

"Watergate was the seventies, Mr. Saltzman," I corrected.

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies," He smiled over at me, "Thank you, Janelle,"

"Anytime," I answered.

Half the school day was already over when I walked up to Elena and Bonnie's table. I had a large tray of food in my hands. I slid in the seat next to Elena who had just sat down also. I was quick enough to witness their conversation.

"What's going on?" Elena asked Bonnie who seemed distraught.

I turned around in my seat and noticed Jeremy was walking away from the pair.

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight," Bonnie lied right through her teeth, and I noticed this.

Elena looked over at Jeremy's leaving figure, "Oh," She laughed quietly while I kept my eyes on Bonnie. I gave Bonnie a look that told her I knew she was lying.

Before Bonnie could assure me nothing was wrong, Dana came up to the table. She smiled over at Elena and I, "Hey, Elena and Janelle, there you are,"

"Here I am," I stated.

"Okay, this is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight,"

"Tell him she has a boyfriend," I replied.

Dana sighed, "You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus,"

My eyes grew wide at the name, looking up at Dana with shock, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"His name's Klaus," Dana said with a confused look. She shook it away before grinning, "I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot,"

Bonnie and Elena looked around them as I sat there in shock.

"Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asked.

Dana looked around, seeming lost, "I don't know,"

"She's being compelled," Bonnie realized, as Dana turned back to Elena and I.

"But he wants to know if you two will save him the last dance. How cute is that?" Dana squealed.

~~~x~~~

"So we go to the dance, we find him," Damon insisted, slamming his hand down in the palm of his other one.

Elena had just finished explaining to them exactly what happened at lunch and everyone had been silent for a few stretched out minutes before Damon had finally said something.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like," Stefan pointed out to him.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply," Damon countered, and continued pacing the room.

Stefan sighed, "He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school," He looked over at us, "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

Before anyone can say anything there's a knock at the door and Stefan answered it.

It was Alaric.

"There you are!" Damon called out, once Alaric walked in to the room.

He looked at me, like he's studying every little detail of my face and I raised an eyebrow.

Damon turning back towards Alaric, "Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperon at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move,"

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him," Bonnie answered.

I was about to speak up, but I was cut off by Bonnie, "Janelle will not have any part in this, just so you know. I won't let her,"

I groaned at her, and plopped myself on to the couch.

Alaric looked over at Bonnie, "That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around,"

I sat up and nodded in agreement, knowing what he meant. Klaus was an Original and he wouldn't go down with a fight.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..."

Damon rushed at Bonnie who easily threw him to the other side of the room with her powers.

Stefan shrugged, "Well, I was impressed,"

"Do it again!" I laughed.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me," Bonnie said. She turned towards Elena, "I can kill him, Elena. I know I can,"

* * *

We were walking with Elena and Stefan as we entered the dance. Damon was not dressed up at all as Elena decided to go with sexy hippie and Stefan was wearing a suit. Carolina and I always liked to dress up for these dances and today wasn't any different, even with all the Klaus drama. I wasn't gonna let some old vampire ruin my fun. He doesn't scare me (that's a lie).

I wore a black and white square patterned dress with a pair of white go go boots that went up almost to my knees. My hair was pulled black by a white headband as the rest of it was teased so I would have big hair. I had a pair of large peace sign earrings in that topped off the whole outfit.

"Thanks for being here everybody. We've got a special shout out tonight." I look up to the stage, Dana is stood up there regarding everyone, "This is for Elena and Janelle, from Klaus," My eyes widen and turned to meet Elena's.

"That was a lame cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us," Damon remarked moving to stand in front of me, as he's stared around the gym looking for anything.

"I know everyone here," Elena mentioned, looking around at all the faces around us.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is," Stefan suggested, but I found that highly unlikely.

"No. He's here. He's definitely here," I stated seriously.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us," Damon scoffed.

"Good idea," Bonnie grabbed a hold of Jeremy's arm, moving him further into the crowd of people. Catching on to what she's wanted of him, he started to drag his feet. "No. No, I really don't want to dance,"

"Too Bad,"

"What's up?"

"There's Ric," Damon said, leaving me to third wheel Elena and Stefan.

I stood there awkwardly, rolling back and forth on my feet until someone tapped on my shoulder. It was this cute guy and he looked like he could be a jock, or something like that.

"Hi, uh, do you wanna dance?" I turned back to Elena and Stefan to see them already blending so I nodded.

He grinned and took my hand, leading me a little ways into the crowd of people and holding my waist as we came to a stop, "I'm Chad,"

"Janelle," I replied with a small smile, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"I have a message from Klaus," he said in a monotone voice. I stiffened and stared at the kid with wide eyes, "He knows what your planning and he's prepared,"

"Is he here now?" I asked.

"Is who here?" I shook my head, realizing this guy was compelled.

I looked around and saw Damon walking through and doing chaperone stuff, so I politely excused myself from Chad, and followed Damon. I caught up to him and motioned for him to follow me out to the hallway.

"What is it?"

"He's here. He compelled some kid to give me a message. He knows what were gonna do and he's prepared,"

"He doesn't,"

"What? Damon, he knows-"

"Look, can you keep a secret?" I nodded, and watched him carefully. "We prepared for the worst. Only Bonnie and I know. Today she cast a spell that made sure that if she does die, then she'll come back. You can't tell anyone though. We have to make her death look real," I nodded and and held a hand to my forehead, trying to calm myself.

"It'll be okay," he said softly.

"Okay... I'll be fine. Let's do this,"

We walked back in and soon after, Caroline walked in with Matt, dressed like Jackie O and JFK. As I stood the punch bowl I saw Bonnie being dragged rather roughly outside by Elena.

 _"What's wrong with them?"_ _I thought._

I walked through the dancing crowd, scowling by the time got out as I was _sure_ someone had grabbed my ass.

"Hey," I said moodily, as I saw them in a middle of an argument, "What's up?"

"Bonnie's going to die." Elena said in a hard voice before it softened as she carried on, "Bonnie will die if she channels a hundred dead witches and I can't let her die, Janelle, I can't,"

"But she would do exactly the same thing for me if she was in my situation," Bonnie told me in a voice that begged me to understand.

Before any of us could say anymore Alaric's voice came from behind me, "Thank God you guys are all right," Alaric said once he arrived at where we were, "Klaus has Jeremy and Aubree, come on,"

"What? How did that even happened?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but I need to get you, Bonnie, and Elena into school where it's safe,"

"Right," I grabbed Bonnie's arm while Alaric grabbed Elena's.

Alaric lead us to the school but instead of going to the entrance that we all left the dance from he took us to a different one.

We walked for a few minutes before I began to feel that something was wrong. As I started worrying Elena had obviously been feeling the same as me because she asked Alaric, "Ric, where are we going?"

Bonnie, Elena, and I stopped walking and Alaric continued a few steps before spinning round to face us, "I just had to get away from that party. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade," He told us with a smirk. "I mean, who's call was that anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style...the parties...the jazz,"

I took a hesitant step forward, "Alaric, how would you know, considering that you weren't even alive in the twenties,"

"I was there actually, I had the time of my life in the twenties," Alaric said, the smirk still on his face.

"Ric," Elena began with a little hesitation, "Are you being compelled?"

Alaric grinned and shook his head, "Now, why would you think that Elena?"

That obviously meant he wasn't being compelled but if he wasn't being compelled then that meant...

"I'll give you a clue," he paused, "I'm not Alaric,"

"Klaus," I breathed, taking a few steps back.

Alaric - No, Klaus gave a little sarcastic clap while saying, "Your doppelgangers have always been so clever,"

"Oh, no...It's not possible," Elena stated, shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

 _ **AN: To be continued! Let me know what you think! Also, it'd really cool if you could check out my hunger games story like I said before.**_


	13. The Last Dance Pt 2

_**AN: Love the reviews honestly! This chapter is kinda of short, sorry.**_

* * *

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight, but you are," he said, looking at Bonnie.

He charged at Bonnie, but I threw him against the lockers. I flinched a little because that's still Alaric's body and if I killed it, he'll never come back.

He got right back up, though, and he was chuckling, "Did I mention that I know a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that," he said.

This time it was Bonnie who threw her arm up and this time, he was thrown across the hall and into the trophy case. I gasped, completely horrified now, Alaric might not make it out of this.

Klaus laughed, "By all means, fire away," He stood up again, "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy,"

Bonnie waved a hand at Elena and I, "Go. Run. Run!"

Automatically, I'm running, running through the double doors, into another hallway. Bonnie used her magic to close the doors behind us.

In perfect timing, Damon came running into the hallway as we halted to a stop, "What happened?" He demanded.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body," I informed him breathing hard.

"He's possessing it or something." Bonnie said, out of breath.

"You..." He looked at Elena. "Go find Stefan," She nodded, before running off and Damon looked over to Bonnie

"Can you kill him?" Damon asked.

"Damon, no!" I snapped.

"He's got some kind of protection spell on him,"

"You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it," Damon snapped.

"I'm trying. If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me,"

"No. Klaus does not get to win tonight," Damon said. "Are you still willing to do whatever it takes to protect Elena?"

"Absolutely,"

~~~x~~~

Damon and I were walking down the hall, looking for Stefan and Elena, knowing they would be coming around any corner at any time. There was silence. Neither of us were talking.

As we were coming into the hall we found Stefan and Elena running around the corner.

"There you are," Damon called, walking towards them as I'm walked right behind him.

"What are you guys doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked.

Damon and I glanced at each other before Damon answered.

"She's doing what she has to," he answered coldly.

"What?" Elena snapped.

"Where is she?" Stefan demanded.

"Stefan, let her do this," Damon responded, but Stefan stepped forward.

"Damn it, Damon, where is she?"

Damon didn't answer so Elena stepped forward as well, grabbing me by the arm.

"Tell me where she is!" I yanked her arm away, "Elena, you need to trust her,"

"Where is she?" Elena yelled at me for the first time, surprising me.

"Elena," Damon warned.

"Don't you dare," Elena said and ran towards the cafeteria.

"Bonnie!" Elena shouted.

Just as we reached the cafeteria the doors slammed shut in her face. Elena looked through the window to see Bonnie facing off against Klaus. The light fixtures were sparking all over the place and papers were flying about as her power buzzed in the air.

"Bonnie! NO!" Elena screamed, pounding on the door. "Damon help!" Elena turned to face him, tears forming in her eyes.

"There's nothing I can do," He said.

"Janelle please!" Elena pleaded desperately.

I just shook my head, and Elena turned back to see Bonnie looking back at us, her nose bleeding. She smiled and then there was an almighty burst of power and Bonnie fell to the floor.

"NO!" Elena screamed.

The doors opened and Elena ran inside. She slid to the ground and held Bonnie's head in her lap.

"Please, please, Bonnie. Don't be dead. You can't be dead. Please Bonnie," she whispered. "PLEASE!"

"Stefan," Elena looked up crying.

"Get her out of here, we'll deal with the body," Damon said, and I can even sense guilt in his voice.

"What do you mean, deal with it?" Elena demanded, pulling Bonnie further into her lap.

She didn't want Damon near her.

Damon rushed forward, "The Sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need is another mysterious death,"

"This is Bonnie!" Elena yelled, not letting Damon take Bonnie's body.

Damon looked up at Stefan in annoyance.

"Take her home Stefan, you know so we can clean this up," I said softly, looking at Bonnie with tears in my eyes.

Elena glared at me through tear filled eyes, but I ignored her. I can't bring myself to. It was bad enough that I was doing this; I wasn't going to make myself feel worse by watching the tears.

"Hey, hey, hey," Stefan muttered as he helped Elena to her feet.

"No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" Elena stated sobbing.

"We'll talk to him," Damon assured, her as Stefan lead her away though she put up a good fight.

Damon looked up at me and I shook my head. Damon looked down at Bonnie before slowly he closed her eyes.

~~~x~~~

I opened the trunk for Damon as he carried Bonnie around to the back of the car. I had texted Jeremy a SOS message telling him to meet us at the car 5 minutes ago, now I was just waiting for him to show up.

Damon gave Bonnie's body one last glance before closing the trunk and coming around to me. Before I can say anything Jeremy called my name. I turned watching him run up.

"I got your text! I can't find anyone. Where's Elena? Where's Bonnie?"

He's not sure what to make of my expression at the mention of Elena and Bonnie, but it doesn't look good, "Jer…we need to talk,"

~~~x~~~

Damon closed the door behind him, after letting me go in first into the Boarding House.

"What did you do with her?" Elena asked sobbing, as she bum-rushed us.

"Elena, please calm down," I said.

"You knew. Both of you knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?" she stated with tears, looking between Damon and I.

"Yes we knew," Damon answered annoyed.

Elena reached out and slapped him and my eyes widen in surprise, "Elena!" I scolded her.

"You surprised me!" she stated looking at me in disgust. "She was our best friend! How could you?!"

"You think I took pleasure in doing this?" I asked in disbelief.

"You need to listen to me," Damon started, putting himself in between Elena and I. "And prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it,"

Elena's mouth opened, she's not sure what he's saying to her, not sure if what she's thinking is true or not. She looked at me and I stared back.

"She casted a spell," I answered her unspoken question. "Bonnie's okay, thanks for trusting in me Elena,"

With that finally out, I turned around and walked out of the Salvatore house. I can't blame Elena for getting angry with me, but I am hurt that she would think I would let Bonnie die.

~~~x~~~

I was sitting on my bed writing in my journal, something I haven't done in a very long time.

 _Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you were someone else, someone normal? I have. I frequently imagine myself as a normal seventeen year old girl, but then reality sets in and I remember that I'll never be normal, its just not possible for me. I m a witch and there's no changing that. Not only a witch, but a doppelganger of witch. And to top that off, my doppelganger's have a history of dying young and the same could be said for me. I'm going to be sacrificed for some crazy ritual.  
_

My phone buzzed next to me and I picked it up and the text was from...Elena?

 _Need help with something important, come to boarding house. -Elena_

I got in my car and drove to the Boarding House.

"Where are Stefan and Damon?" I whispered, as I moved quickly through the house as quickly as possible following Elena.

"Damon is in his room, Stefan is in his," Elena answered.

I nodded as a certain door came into view. I sent a look back to Elena and she sent a glance at me, we only have one shot at this, if we get caught, we will never get another one. I pulled the door open easily so it doesn't make a sound and smirked at Elena.

We walked through the basement, passed Damon's freezer that stashes his blood supply and to the door that closed off the cellar from the rest of the basement.

Elena unlatched the door, but before she pushed it open, I turned to Elena.

"This might not work. This might come back to bite us in the ass. Are you sure you want to do this because once we do it there is no going back? Not to mention Damon and Stefan are going to kill us," I said making sure she knows what she's doing.

Elena looks from me to the door before nodding, "We need to do this. This could be our one shot to save everyone,"

I agreed with a nod and push the door open to reveal Elijah's dead body. We entered the cell that Damon and Stefan had placed Elijah in and knelt down on either side of him. I placed my hand on the base of the hilt and Elena placed hers on mine.

"On the count of three, then," I said and she nodded. "One. Two. Three," And we pulled the dagger out of Elijah's body.

We sighed and I leaned against the wall, Elena copied me as we waited for him to wake up.

* * *

 **AN: And another cliffhanger! I've been doing that lately.**


	14. Klaus

**_AN: Surprise! It's been awhile since I updated this fast. It was already done a few days ago. Anyway enjoy!_**

* * *

"How long is it going to take?" Elena asked nervously, as she stood in the doorway looking out for Stefan or Damon.

I shrugged in response as I sat down against the wall twisting the dagger in between my fingers. Elena looked from the hall to down on me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I answered, still twisting the dagger. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You can talk to me," Elena stated, turning her body to face me. "You know that, right?"

"I might be a little pissed off that you thought I would let Bonnie die," I answered, now drawing boredly in the dirt with the dagger.

"Look, I'm truly sorry Janelle. It was just everything looked so real," Elena said sadly.

"It's okay Elena, I'm sure I would've reacted the same way," I stated. "Well, since that's out of the way, we can discuss what we're going to do when he does wake up," I stated.

"Oh. That may have been a good idea,"

"You think," I retorted sarcastically.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, biting her nails.

"Talk to him would be a good start," I said. She looked at me. "I mean, like, apologize for daggering him. Twice,"

"Which I still feel guilty for," I added.

"Do you think he'll still honor our agreement?"

"Probably not, for the number of times we've stabbed him in the back, literally. But Elijah is an honorable man, I think he may listen,"

"I hope so," Elena replied.

We descended into silence once more until Elijah gasped and shot upwards, his back arching and released a sickening crack. Elena and I rushed to his sides, I dropped the dagger on my way. I rested my hands on his shoulder. He looked at Elena with his brown eyes, his face still grey and covered in veins.

"Elijah," she whispered as she pressed her fingers to her lips. "Shhh,"

"Katerina?" He questioned.

"Elijah, look, it's me it's Elena," Elena clarified as I helped him in to a sitting position.

The veins disappeared and he started gaining some color to his features. As I touched him, I was brought back into his flashback.

 _"Ah, good evening, Trevor," Elijah said. "I am pleased you could join us,"_

 _"I could not miss the birthday celebration,"_

 _"No, considering the gift you claimed to bear," Then, Elijah looked behind Trevor's back. "Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?"_

 _"Right this way," Trevor said, taking Elijah to where he had been talking with the girl a few moments ago._

 _"My dear," He said touching Nadine's arm._

 _"Hello," Nadine said, turning on her heels, and greeted him smiling._

 _He just stared at her like she was some kind of ghost. She inclined her head, waiting for his response._

 _Elijah finally introduced himself, "Forgive me. You remind me of someone," he excused himself while smiling a little_

 _His kind eyes looked sad. She knew the person she reminded him of had been important to him._

 _"Nadine," Trevor said to her." May I introduce the Lord Elijah," Elijah extended her hand and she took it._

 _"Pleasure, my lord," She said, bowing._

 _"The pleasure's mine," Elijah kissed her hand. "Nadine,"_

 _Their eyes were locked together for a short time, and then he slowly looked away._

~~~x~~~

"Janelle!" Elena whispered.

I snapped out of the flashback, "We need to be quieter," Elena hissed.

Elijah's eyes shot to Elena before landing back on me, "Nadine. Oh my God," He said softly, before falling backwards and lying there completely still.

"We need to get out of here now," I said, but he ignored me and just stared at the ceiling. "Elena," I called gesturing to his other arm.

Elena sighed before grabbing on his arm and we both hoisted him up. But he jumped from our grip and stumbled forward catching himself on the door frame.

"I can't- I can't breathe!" He gasped. "What's h-happening to me?"

Elena started to stutter as we both tried to think of why he could be like this.

He fell forwards against the wall and I ran towards him and supported him up, "I can't be in this house," He stated matter-of-factly.

"You're not invited in," I realized.

He nodded before disappearing from sight. I looked back at Elena who stood there wide eyed before she took off after him. I was about to follow, but I remembered the dagger and went back to retrieve it before following them up the stairs. I stood next to Elena in front of the door as we saw Elijah crouching down just outside. He glared at us before jumping up and trying to get back in. Elena and I jumped back in fear, but the invisible barrier stopped him from coming anywhere near us.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Shhh," Elena said, pressing her finger to her lips while I pointed upstairs.

"We'll tell you, just not here," She whispered. "Can we trust you?"

He leaned forward as far as the barrier would let us and glared at us, mostly me, "Can I trust you?" he whispered. "after all you stabbed a dagger into my heart,"

Looking down at the dagger still in my hand I held it out to him much to his surprise. He carefully took it from my hand before nodding.

~~~x~~~

"You look better," Elena commented as she drove the car.

Elijah was sat in the passenger seat and I was stuck in the back.

"Where did you get the dagger?" He questioned.

"We'll tell you everything Elijah, but we have to work together. We need your word," Elena started.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed," He retorted.

I wouldn't blame him, I mean we killed him.

Twice.

"Okay, so no demands," Elena stated. "We're offering our help and in returned we want yours,"

"Why should I even consider this?" He asked looking in between Elena and I.

"The same reason why you haven't killed us," Elena stated. "You need our help to kill Klaus and we need you,"

We all looked at one another then in silence before Elena's phone started to ring.

I watched as Elena sighed while looking at the caller ID before picking it up. It was Stefan.

As Elena was talking to Stefan, Elijah twisted in his seat and looked at me and my face drained of color and my body stiffened.

"Elijah," I started. "...I truly am sorry for what happened and what I did," I said honestly.

Elijah turned his attention back to Elena.

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor, we can trust him. He knows we'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again by removing the dagger," Elena continued talking through the phone. "We have proven ourselves,"

After a minute Elena hung up and looked at me then Elijah, but before she could put the phone away Elijah held out his hand for it.

Elena handed her phone to him and Elijah took it gladly placing it in his suit pocket. He then turned to me and held his hand out for mine. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Really?" I asked.

But he only nodded. I looked at Elena and she gave me a small glare then a nod, I sighed before handing him my phone which he quickly slipped in to his pocket.

"He's here," Elena said as she parked the car.

"Klaus is here?" He questioned, and we both nodded.

"He's taken other Alaric's body," Elena explained.

"Course he has," Elijah said. "It's one of his favorite tricks,"

"Well what are his other tricks?" I asked.

"What's he going to do next?" Elena inquired.

"You're the only one who knows him," I added.

"Yes, I do," He whispered almost to himself.

~~~x~~~

Elijah ringed the doorbell at the Lockwood's and Mrs. Lockwood opened the door, "Elijah, Elena, Janelle, what happened?" She asked looking at Elijah's tattered suit.

"We had a little incident; and I'm hoping you can help," Elijah said politely.

Mrs. Lockwood hesitated so Elijah took a step forward looking into her eyes, "It won't take a minute of your time," He compelled.

She smiled then, "Of course, come on in,"

We all walked in as Elena and I shared confused glances, "Well first things first I'm going to need a change of clothing," Elijah stated.

"Well you could try one of my husband's suits; I haven't boxed them up yet," Mrs. Lockwood replied.

"Wonderful," Elijah grinned, as he watched Mrs. Lockwood scatter off up the stairs.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" I questioned.

"Because I'm the one that got her off it; right before you and your friends killed me," He answered then looked at Elena and I, "Twice," he added with a tone to make us guilty.

"But if you excuse me, I'll be down in a moment,"

~~~x~~~

Elena and I went and sat down in the parlor room and we didn't have to wait long before Elijah was back and dressed in a nice looking suit, "So I assume the Martin witches are no longer with us?" He asked taking a seat opposite us.

"In my defense it was their fault, I had nothing to do with that," I started to reason, but Elena cut me off.

"I'm sorry," She added quickly, glaring at me as Elijah looked at me with an amused gleam in his eyes.

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died,"

"Klaus took her," Elena answered.

"We think she might be dead," I added.

"I doubt that," He smirked. "That's not Klaus' style; death would be too easy for her after what she did," He said with disgust, I don't understand why he hated Katherine.

"I don't understand," Elena said confused. "You say you want Klaus dead but yet you still make Katherine pay for betraying him,"

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay," Elijah explained. "There was a time when I would have done anything for Klaus because he was my brother,"

Elena and I both gasped as we both stared at him with our eyes wide and our mouths agape, "Yes, Klaus is my brother," He clarified clearly amused at the shock on our faces.

"We heard that," I said after a few moments.

"We're just still processing," Elena finished.

"I'm a little behind the times, but I believe the term you're looking for is OMG," Elijah smiled as he took a sip of his tea.

Elena and I shared a look before I let out a laugh at that, and Elijah's eyes made its way over to me, a small grin gracing his lips.

"As I was saying," Elijah said looking at me. "Klaus is my brother. Part of my family,"

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked shocked.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children," Elijah said.

"Seven?" I said shocked.

"So your parents were human?" Elena asked.

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story. Just know...We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all, vampires were created," He said.

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" Elena asked.

Elijah sighed and looked around, "I need some air," Elijah said. "I'm still feeling a tad..." He pretended to think for the right word. "Dead. Come," He said and gestured to the back of the house.

He walked past us and out the front so we followed after him quickly.

"So as you've seen," He started once we were a safe distance from the house. "Nothing can kill an original, not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree; a tree which my family made sure burnt,"

"That's where the white ash for the dagger came from," Elena stated.

"Witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth; every creature has to have a weakness in order to maintain balance," He explained.

"So if the sun can't kill an original then why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and the moon curse?" I asked with furrowed brows.

"The curse of the sun and the moon is all so… biblical sounding, don't you think?" He questioned smirking, as he tried hard not to laugh.

It was like he knew something we didn't, and I'm sure he does.

"What's so funny?"

"Klaus and I drew many scrolls in those days. Aztec was one of them,"

"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches of the curse?" Elena asked.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it," Elijah replied.

"But why?" I asked.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of two doppelgangers or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout," He stated, my eyes widened in realization.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked, stopping.

"The sun and the moon curse is fake," He answered with a smile.

"I don't understand," Elena said, shaking her head, as my mouth hung open.

This was all fake?

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years," Elijah clarified.

"But if there's no curse..." She trailed off, hope in her eyes.

"There's a curse," Elijah and I interrupted Elena simultaneously, making him smirk and Elena grimace. Elijah continued. "Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus,"

Elena's phone buzzed in his pocket while she continued looking confused, "What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. You two are his only hope," He stopped and turned to face Elena, while her phone continued to buzz in his pocket. I could see the annoyance spreading across his face.

"What is this curse?" Elena asked.

"Your phone won't stop its incessant buzzing," Elijah said, taking the phone out from the suit's inner pocket. "Answer it, please," He said, holding it out to Elena.

She answered the phone and I heard Stefan's panicked voice on the other end.

"Stefan...what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Okay, I'll be right there," She said, hanging up the phone. "Klaus went after Jenna. We have to go to her,"

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement," Elijah said, his eyes narrowing.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to," Elena said, but I could see Elijah wasn't going to go for it.

"I'll stay," I said.

"What?" Elena asked, shocked.

"I'll stay here with Elijah if it makes you feel any better. Elena has to come back for me since she's my ride. Plus there's something we need to discuss," I said, looking at Elijah.

He raised an eyebrow in response. Elena nodded at me and looked towards Elijah.

"I'll be back. You have my word."

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it," He replied.

"Thank you," Elena replied.

"Make sure Jenna's okay," I told Elena. She nodded and took off.

"You wanted to speak with me?" He asked

"Yes, and I think you know why," I replied.

"I believe it has something to do with Nadine,"

"Yes it does,"

"It's a long story,"

"I have all the time in the world," I stated.

~~~x~~~

 _Trevor left us alone. Then, I remembered that Bastien and Aurelie left, telling me that they were going to get something to drink. I looked for them and saw Aurelie talking to man in his early twenties who resembled Elijah and Bastien talking to other ladies. So, I decided to return to Elijah's conversation._

 _"So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?" I asked grinning, as we slowly walked amongst the guests. Trevor had brought me to the Lord Niklaus' birthday banquet, but I had not seen him yet. I was quite curious to finally meet him._

 _"Fashionably late," he replied, as I took in the sight around me once more._

 _"He likes to make an entrance," he continued as he looked around, searching._

 _"Here he is," he said half-smiling._

 _I slowly turned around, while the Lord pointed towards a figure. He was slowly descending the stairs. I could not see the host, but I was curious to see him. What did he look like? Was he charming and polite like the Lord Elijah? I hoped so. I wanted to make acquaintances and friends as much as I could in England._

 _The man walked towards us. He was still hidden behind the other guests, so I could not see him. The guests were bowing slowly. I strained my neck, still in attempt to see him. The guests slowly moved away and_ _soon, a path was made for him to travel through with ease. I finally laid eyes on him. He had shoulder-length golden hair, and was wearing a blue suit. Oh my lord, he was handsome, I gasped as he was smirking at the guests who were slowly bowing. I could easily that he was quite a cocky Lord._

 _Then he turned his head towards me and the Lord Elijah. His smile slowly faded, as his gaze was locked with mine, while he kept creeping near. I could see clearer now, his blonde hair was shoulder length_ _accentuating his sharp and masculine facial features and his eyes were a deep shade of blue_ _ _and I found myself trapped in his eyes, unable to look away_. He looked like a Greek god. __Nothing compared to his beauty._

 _ _He finally arrived infront of us both and my hand left Elijah's as I turned to face him formally,_ "Nadine, may I introduce to you," Elijah slowly said, as he broke me from my trance._

 _"The Lord Niklaus," he continued._

 _Niklaus and I, both held our stare and I curtsied slowly while his eyes followed my movements, his lips curving into an amusing smirk. I held out my hand as he gently took it, kissing the back of my hand lightly._

 _"Niklaus is the name my father gave me," the Lord Niklaus said to me._

 _While I noticed his velvety voice which had a heavy British accent._

 _"Please, call me Klaus," as his lips formed once again into a smirk._

 _I slowly put my hand down, feeling his eyes still watching me like a hawk. I felt quite uncomfortable at the moment._

 _"From where have you come, Nadine?" he asked curiously._

 _"Nadine is from France," Elijah cut in as he saw my uncomfortable gaze._

 _"Your not from Spain?" Niklaus asked, gazing at my brown skin._

 _"No, Lord Niklaus, I'm from France as Lord Elijah has said,"_

 _"Well then, bonjur, Nadine," he said softly in his velvety voice._

 _"He has quite the French accent," I thought._

 _"Very good," I said laughing lightly._

 _He smiled back at me, a smile which showed his boyish dimples. I slowly turned my head towards Elijah, who was eyeing Niklaus in an odd way. My smile suddenly faded, sensing something was wrong._

 _I asked a question to break the tense atmosphere, "So, Lord Niklaus,"_

 _"Nadine love, remember call me Klaus,"_

 _"So, Klaus," I corrected. "May I ask why you were fashionably late for your own birthday?" I asked smiling._

 _"I had some other commitments to tend to such as choosing my sister's dress for her; two choices, brown or red,"He answered smiling back._

 _I laughed at his joke, now being able to force my gaze from him as I turned to meet Elijah's, "Well, personally, I would have chosen the red dress," I joined in with his joke, causing him to laugh as he then looked beside me and towards his brother._

 _"Well, I agree completely. It saves a lot of stains. Is that not correct, brother?" He smiled, raising his eyebrows towards his brother expectantly._

 _There was an almost eerie silence between the two, almost as though there was something that the two of them were keeping from me._

 _Then my mind started to connect everything that had happened since the moment I got here. Trevor was a vampire, and who's to say these two brothers aren't. I was so overcome with their handsomeness that I didn't even use my witch senses. Niklaus making a joke about a red dress, and how saves a lot of stains_.

 _Blood stains._

 _"Is there something wrong, Nadine?" Elijah asked, breaking me out of my thoughts._

 _"It looks like you lost some color in your cheeks," Niklaus added._

 _"I'm fine, but thank you for asking," I replied._

 _I took a deep and weary breath as I stepped around and between the two, attempting to shuffle my way out._

 _"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you both. Lord Elijah. Lord Niklaus," I curtsied towards the both of them, my eyes then meeting Niklaus' once again. "Happy Birthday, my Lord," I smiled towards him, then turning towards Elijah once more and walking away slowly, and towards Bastien._

~~~x~~~

"So, Nadine, knew that you and Klaus were vampires the moment she met you?" I asked.

Elijah and I were inside the Lockwood mansion, I was sitting on the couch in the living room, while while Elijah was inspecting the antiques that resided in the room.

"Yes. Nadine started to connect things almost immediately after meeting Klaus," Elijah replied.

"Did you and Klaus know, she realized you were vampires at that moment?" I asked.

"Yes. We could hear her skip a beat when she told us she was fine," Elijah answered.

"Now I have a question for you, Janelle," Elijah stated, looking away from the antiques and stared at me.

"What is it?" I asked, afraid what the question would be.

"Where is Rosalie, my sister?" Elijah asked.

"I'm not really sure... Damon most likely put her in one of the basement rooms. We didn't have another dagger, so she's probably very weak,"

"Was she running from you?" I asked curiously.

I heard the front door open and close and Elijah looked over.

"Welcome back," Elijah said.

"Everything okay here?" Elena asked, looking at me.

"Everything's fine," I answered.

"Right, well. Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" Elena asked, taking off her jacket. "Please," She added. Elijah gestured for her to sit down and she took a seat next to me, squeezing my knee in reassurance.

* * *

 ** _AN: Sorry for splitting chapters in half, they would be way too long. Anyways let me know what you think! And thank you for getting me to 100 followers._**


	15. Klaus Pt 2

**_AN: Honestly, this had to be my favorite chapter to write._**

* * *

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son," Elena gasped and my eyes widened. I didn't think things could get any crazier but apparently they could. "My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day,"

"A war between the species?" Elena asked.

"The vampires... and the werewolves."

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant," Elijah said, turning his gaze towards me.

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena asked.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

"But you helped him," Elena accused.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die."

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him"

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?"

"The witches would never allow that to happen," I said, forcing their gazes upon me. "You heard what Elijah said earlier, they wouldn't allow anyone truly immortal to live," Elijah nodded.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch, if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them," Elena said.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus," Elijah explained.

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena said and my thoughts turned to Bonnie as I looked at the floor. Klaus didn't know she was still alive.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know," Elijah said.

~~~x~~~

 _I rounded the corner and was about to make my presence known when I saw Elijah closing the oak door, my curiosity won out, and I tip-toed forward and pressed my ear against the door._

" _Is there no other way for-"_

" _How many times I have told you Elijah that both the Petrova girl and Nadine have to die for the ritual to happen-"Niklaus shouted._

" _I know but is there not a way we can spare them? The-" there was a cold laughter._

 _I cringed my heart was racing a mile a minute thinking what were they speaking about._

" _You love her don't you?" Niklaus spat "you love sweet Nadine, I told you-"_

" _Klaus, it is obvious that you have feelings for Nadine,"_

" _Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, you only accept it when it is real, Elijah. We do not feel unless it is necessary, but most of all we do not care. Unless there is something you need to tell me," Niklaus stated._

" _Nadine means nothing to me," Elijah uttered his voice emotionless, my heart ached at that "she's a means to an end and-"_

" _When she and the Petrova doppelganger die I'll be free," Niklaus said._

 _I licked my lips as my eyes welled I thought that I meant something to him. I knew I had feelings for him. "I must say brother you have done a wonderful job of gaining her trust, I can see that she loves you, do-"_

" _I have no such feelings for her," Elijah uttered._

" _Marvelous let's drink on this, after tomorrows ball I will be a true hybrid and Katarina's and Nadine's deaths, will ensure that," Niklaus said._

 _"And what of Nadine's children? I don't think her siblings will let us just kill her," Elijah said._

 _"Don't worry brother, I've already made plans for them," Niklaus replied menacingly._

 _I backed away from the door, tears streaming down my face; I meant nothing to Elijah? Was he playing with me the whole time? And now they were speaking about ending my life, my family, and Katarina's. I wouldn't let that happen, I would make sure that my family and Katarina were safe. We needed to run._

~~~x~~~

"I spoke to witches, they told me about something that could bring someone back to life,"

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" Elena asked, shocked.

My head snapped up, "And the life of the witch-" he looked away from me.

"I do, but Nadine and Katerina fled before I could tell them anything, I believe you know how that played out," he said.

~~~x~~~

 _"Aurelie hurry!" I hissed, carrying my daughter and looked over my shoulder seeing Aurelie running after me, with my son._

 _"This doesn't feel right! We left Bastien to face the wrath of-" I slapped my hand over her mouth instantly silencing her._

 _I raised my index finger to my mouth silently telling her to be quiet. We were both covered in dirt and sweat._

 _I stiffened hearing pulses of air, I cringed, "They're here," Elijah told his companions._

" _NADINE, AURELIE I know you're here!"_

 _I cringed hearing him shout again, "I can smell your blood!"_

 _My eyes widened and looked at Aurelie, and I saw tear in her dress sleeve and blood staining it. Aurelie was startled when I used telekinesis to pick up a large rock and moved it in the opposite direction._

" _Over there!" I heard someone shout._

 _I slowly peered around the tree we were hiding behind and saw that Elijah and the other vampires weren't there anymore._

" _They're going to keep coming after us Aurelie, you need to get away," I started, and kissed my daughter's head._

 _I went over to Aurelie, who was holding my son, and I kissed his head as well._

 _"What are you doing Nadine?" Aurelie asked shakily._

 _I put my daughter on the ground and she grabbed onto Aurelie's dress._

 _I grabbed a jagged rock and sliced my palm, "You have to go," I ordered._

" _No! Not without you!" Aurelie shook her head._

" _You must go! Run Aurelie run, and do not stop! Please take care of my children!" tears welled up in both of our eyes._

" _Please Nadine. I can't do this without you or Bastien-"_

 _"Bastien and I made a promise to our parents, that we will always look after you and we will, this is the only way. You are much stronger than you think, my sweet girl," I kissed her temple and cupped her cheek. "Run Aurelie, you deserve a life of happiness. I will lure them away-"_

" _Please Nadine," Aurelie sobbed, I looked sternly at her._

" _You must go, you do not have much time, if we do not meet again know that I will always love you and I'll be here," I placed the palm of my hand over Aurelie's chest where her heart rested. "Good luck," with that I fled._

~~~x~~~

Elena, Elijah, and I entered the parlor of the Salvatore boarding house, immediately welcomed by Stefan and Damon fighting each other. They were about to attack one another, but I raised my hand up to send them both flying away from each other. Elena, on the other hand, couldn't do much but yell at them to stop.

Damon was the first one to get up and speed back to the middle of the room. His eyes traveled from me to Elijah who he looked at with disgust. He turned towards Elena, obviously angry, "Now you've invited him in?"

"Elijah, Janelle, and I have renewed the terms of our deal," Elena replied.

"Really?" He scoffed.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands I only ask for two things in return," Elijah said.

"What?" Damon snapped.

"First, an apology," He stated.

"A what?" Damon smirked.

I held in a laugh. Good luck getting an apology out of Damon.

Stefan and Damon both shared a look when it was clear Elijah wasn't going to say anymore and with a sigh Stefan reluctantly stepped forward, "I'm sorry for the part I played in your death; I was protecting Elena and Janelle,"

"I understand," Elijah said and turn to look at Damon, waiting for his reply.

But Damon just shook his head glaring at us all, "The sacrifice is going to happen Damon. Bonnie will kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah has a way to save our lives; I told you I'd find another way," Elena said smiling smugly.

"Is that true?" Damon questioned Elijah.

"It is," He answered.

"And you're trusting him?" He questioned glaring at all of us.

"I am," Elena replied.

Damon stared at her in disbelief, "You can all go to hell!" He spat out before turning on his heel and walking away.

"He's angry with me right now," Stefan explained. "But he'll come around," He added.

"What was the second thing that you wanted, Elijah?" Stefan asked.

"My sister, Rosalie. She's in your basement," Elijah answered.

* * *

"You're great liar, you know," Aubree said, as I closed the door after me.

"I'm confused. What are you talking about?" I asked puzzled.

"Rosalie," she said simply.

My face drained of color, "Bree, you have to understand, she attacked me. And I did what was necessary to protect myself," I explained.

"Well you could've just told me instead of lying to me! I was really concerned for her!" Bree yelled, before she ran upstairs to her room, the slamming of her door echoed downstairs.

I sighed, it's going to be awhile before she forgives me. Just as I turned to go upstairs I heard a door slam open.

"You're a freak! You and your family!" Cedric shouted.

 _"What the hell is going on?" I thought._

I walked down the hallway to Cedric's office to find out what was going on.

"Cedric, if you just let me explain!" Marie pleaded, as Cedric stormed out the room.

"Cedric, what's going on?" I asked, trying to stop him from leaving, but he just bumped into my shoulder and left the house.

"He found out, Janelle," Marie sighed, as she walked past me.

"What! How!?" I asked shocked.

"The flowers in the kitchen were wilting and I used a spell so they can grow back. I didn't even realize he was right behind me when I did it," Marie answered, as she grabbed her car keys.

"I have to find him! Don't expect me to be back anytime soon," Marie said, opening the front door and then closing it.

 _"Nothing is going right today. First Bree, now Cedric too," I thought._

I walked upstairs to my room, closing the door behind me. I turned around and nearly jumped out my skin when I saw Elijah sitting on my ottoman reading the grimoire I'd left there which had The Soulmate Prophecy in it.

"The Soulmate Prophecy..." Elijah started. "A witch told me about this prophecy a long time ago, it's been awhile since I've heard about it," Bastien finished, not looking from the grimoire.

"Yeah, Bastien told me about it a couple of days ago," I noticed Elijah's ears perk up when I said Bastien's name. "He also told me that you or Klaus could be soulmate," I said, which got Elijah's attention and he looked up at me.

"Can I talk to you, Janelle?" He asked.

"I mean why not, seeing that you're already in my room, and we were already talking," I replied sarcastically, as I threw my bag in my chair. "What do you want to talk about Elijah?" I asked.

"It's about Nadine," Elijah stated.

"Nadine? Usually it's me asking about her. So, what about Nadine did you want to discuss?" I asked.

"Her death,"

~~~x~~~

 _I was running through the woods, someone was following me, I kept on running, the branches hitting my body, it hurt and I was bleeding but I couldn't stop, not now, that someone who was following me would catch me, so I tried to forget about the pain and I ran for my life, but I tripped over a log and I fell to the ground. Before I could stand back up someone yanked me up._

 _It was Kol._

 _His expression was predatory and furious, "Where is she?" he growled._

 _"Who?" I asked._

 _"You know who!"_

 _"Oh you mean, Aurelie. Well she is long gone, you'll never see her again!" I said fiercely._

 _Kol's grip tightened on my arm and I gasped out in pain._

 _"You knew I loved her and you told her to tell me she never loved me, and it was all a game for her!" Kol yelled angrily._

 _"Yes, I did. Let's say it was a last farewell gift from me. So now what? Are you going to kill me?" I asked, trying to be brave._

 _"Unfortunately no. Nik demanded that I bring you to him alive," he answered disappointed._

 _Kol swiftly slapped iron wrist manacles on me, and smirked._

 _I was powerless and he knew it._

 _"Back to the castle we go," Kol said gleefully, and used his vampire speed to get us back to the castle._

 _When we finally stopped we were at the entrance of the stables, and the sight I was met with was Klaus force feeding Bastien his blood. And Elijah was just standing there letting it happen._

 _I broke free of Kol's grip and ran towards them, "No! Klaus stop!"_

 _Klaus didn't listen to me or acknowledge me. And within those few moments time seemed to slow down as I watched Klaus snap Bastien's neck. I dropped to the ground in shock, as I watched Bastien's limp body drop to the ground. My mind was blank and all I felt was pain. Tears streamed down my face as I looked at Bastien's lifeless body. I couldn't even bring myself to look at him anymore._

 _I replayed the incident over and over again in my head, torturing myself each time. Sorrow dominated my body as racking sobs ripped into the open, forcing my body to shake. I looked at Klaus and his face was devoid of emotion, but I saw the fury in his eyes. Kol roughly picked me up and dragged me to Klaus and Elijah._

 _Kol let go of my arm and stood next to Elijah it was as if they were in order of, Kol being the judge, Elijah was the jury, and Klaus was the executioner._

 _"What are you going to do to me Klaus? You can't do your ritual without the Petrova doppelganger," I stated, my voice quivering slightly._

 _"That's true thanks to you, but I still have ways punish you for your treachery," Klaus replied, too calmly._

 _"Killing Bastien that was my punishment, wasn't it?"_

 _"There's still more to come, don't worry," Klaus said menacingly._

 _"Elijah how could you stand there and do nothing!?" I yelled._

 _Elijah didn't say anything to me and just looked away from me._

 _"I guess I really am nothing to you! Just a means to an end!" I yelled, repeating what Elijah said only a few hours earlier._

 _Elijah's eyes widened, "Nadine-"_

 _A loud gasp turned my attention back to Bastien, he opened his eyes and squeezed them shut immediately with a pained groan._

 _He's in transition. This was any witch's nightmare._

 _Just as I thought that, a whimper tore from Bastien's throat as he must've realized the same thing._

 _"No...No...Oh, God no! I'm a vampire! A blood sucking fiend!" Bastien shouted horrified._

 _"You still need to complete your transition," Klaus stated, pulling Bastien up from the ground._

 _Kol moved behind me in a blur and cut my neck, and I cried out in pain. I raised both of my hands so I could touch my wound and crimson stained my fingers._

 _"Luckily, I've brought blood," Kol said happily._

 _The whites of Bastien's eyes darkened to the color of blood and the veins all around them followed suit._

 _"Bastien don't!" I exclaimed. "Bastien, if you do this you will be disowned from our family! And I'll never forgive you if you do this!" I warned seriously._

 _At that moment I don't think Bastien cared._

 _A scream tried to escape my throat as he came over me faster than I could blink, but his hand covered my mouth and forced my head to the side. I struggled against him, my hands pressing against his chest, but I felt his fangs pierce my skin regardless. A sharp pain followed by a pulling sensation that made my eyelids flutter, he drank from me. I couldn't tell if it was seconds, minutes, or hours. The urgency of fighting faded away. When he pulled his mouth off of me with a gasp of pure, predacious pleasure, I blinked, my gaze focusing slowly on him. My mind felt sluggish and dizzy, like extreme vertigo._

 _Once Bastien broke from his blood high his expression turned to horror at what he had done._

 _"Oh my God! What have I done?! N-Nadine-"_

 _Klaus grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, "Run Bastien. If we ever see each other again I won't hesitate to kill you," Klaus compelled._

 _And with that Bastien ran away with his new found vampire speed, leaving me to the mercy of Kol and Klaus. Kol stood me up and a wave of dizziness washed over me._

 _"Your treachery broke my heart Nadine. Now I plan to rip out yours," Klaus said simply._

 _"What heart Niklaus?" I spat. "The so called heart that told me it loved me. Hmph, I guess that's too bad, because Niklaus I loved you too," I paused and smirked. "But I've always loved Elijah more-"_

 _I felt Klaus' hand squeezing my heart, I gasped in pain and saw Elijah's look of panic._

 _"Nadine-" was the last thing I saw and heard before Klaus ripped out my heart._

 _Third POV_

 _Elijah felt an abrupt pain in his chest as he heard Nadine gasp. Nadine fell to the floor as Niklaus stood with her bloody heart in his hand. Elijah stared at Niklaus in horror as he looked at her body and knelt down next to her, softly stroking her hair._

 _"Well, that was fun. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be in my room drowning my sorrows away in wine and blood," Kol stated cheerfully, before walking away as if nothing happened._

 _"How could you do this, brother,"_

 _"You heard Nadine. Without the Petrova doppelganger she's useless to me brother," He said slowly, with a mocking tone as he repeated Elijah's use of the word 'brother'. "Think of it as I got my revenge on the both of you,"_

 _"Just leave Niklaus!" Elijah replied angrily._

 _Klaus turned away and Elijah turned all of his attention to Nadine on the ground. Her lips fell open in a shocked gasp and he closed her mouth as well as her beautiful brown eyes. He brushed her hair away from her face. Tears started streaming down his face and his body shook from anger and sadness._

 _"You never deserved this," Elijah stated, grabbing her hand tightly, as his cries became louder, echoing throughout the stables._

~~~x~~~

"You let Klaus murder Nadine!" I exclaimed.

"I-"

I cut him off, "How could you watch the woman you love have her heart ripped out?!"

"Klaus had me immobilized by a witch so I could watch Nadine be murdered and not do anything about it!" Elijah answered angrily.

"And what about Bastien? He still feels guilty for what he did to his sister! Were you immobilized for that too?"

"No, I wasn't actually. I'd just return from the woods when I saw Klaus force feeding Bastien his blood. There was nothing I could do," Elijah explained, trying to calm himself down.

"Do you know what Aurelie did to Bastien once she found out that Bastien was a vampire?" I asked, and Elijah didn't respond. "She immediately disowned him from the family and said she would kill him, her own brother." I finished.

"Klaus single-handedly tore Nadine's family apart, and you let him Elijah! No wonder everyone told me to stay away from you," I said disgusted.

"You're no better than Klaus! And who knows maybe you'll let me die and just watch like you did with Nadine!" I spat, as I walked away.

Elijah grabbed my wrist and spun me around, roughly pushing me up against the wall and I gasped in surprise.

"Do not compare me to my brother, you know I'm better than him. And I promise you Janelle, that I would never do that to you," Elijah stated softly, stroking my cheek lovingly.

I stroked his hand gently before taking a deep breath to calm down, "I'm sorry Elijah, I shouldn't have said that, I know you are nothing like Klaus. It's just heartbreaking to know about Nadine's and her siblings tragic story," I said.

"It's alright," Elijah replied softly.

It was at this moment I realized how close we were to each other, our faces were literally inches apart. I eyed his lips and can't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss them. Slowly, I brought my other hand up to rest on the back of his neck. I pulled him down so that our lips were only centimeters apart. I closed my eyes and reopened them feeling his warm breath on my lips. We both looked into each others eyes and he leaned down closer to me pausing for only a moment to see if I was going to pull away, I didn't.

And our lips met.

When he did this, I couldn't help but sigh contently against his lips. I'd been wanting to do this for longer than I'd like to admit.

I felt one of his hands slide back into my hair, threading his fingers through my black locks. The other slid to my back, pulling my body flush against his as he pressed his lips to mine a littler harder.

I felt Elijah lightly trace my bottom lip with his tongue, silently asking for an invitation to deepen the kiss. I obliged him, letting my mouth open. I moaned quietly as his tongue quickly dominated mine before exploring my mouth.

I eventually pulled away, gasping for air. I stared into Elijah's brown eyes. They seemed to have darkened considerably since we first kissed.

I smiled softly at him, before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Elijah turned his head, capturing my lips with his again.

I giggled against his lips, my arms wrapping around his neck. Elijah's gripped my hips, pulling me even closer. He then started backing me up so that my back hit the wall again.

I whimpered when Elijah separated his mouth from mine again. My protest died on my lips the moment he started placing hot, wet kisses down my neck.

"Elijah," I murmured, feeling him smirk against my neck.

"Well, I think I know who-" I gasped, when Elijah nipped the skin with his blunt teeth. "My soulmate is," I finished smirking as I let my hands slip inside jacket, but then gasped again when I felt myself being pulled away from the wall.

Before I could comprehend anything, my back was pressed against the softness of my bed. Elijah hovered over me, staring down at me.

"But maybe I need to proof just to be sure that you are my soulmate," I said mischievously and smirked, watching as his eyes darkened even more, if that was possible.

"It'll be my pleasure," Elijah answered smirking as well, and swiftly removed his jacket tossing it to the floor.

And Elijah leaned down, kissing me again as his hands cupped my jaw, I smiled, kissing him back before I grabbed his shirt bringing him completely down on the bed.

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you enjoyed it!_**


	16. The Last Day

**_AN: I'm back with another chapter! Thank you so much for all the love and support this story has gotten!_**

* * *

I trailed my hand across Elijah's chiseled chest and breathed out a sigh of contempt, this moment was perfect and peaceful. I didn't want it to ever end, but it would because today was the day of the sacrifice. I slowly got of bed and started to go to my closet, but I didn't get far since I was pulled back into bed.

Elijah rubbed a lock of my hair between his fingers, "I can't lose you," he mumbled.

"You won't," I assured him.

"I-I love you Janelle, and I'm not losing you. I couldn't live with myself if you died," He stroked my cheek lovingly before leaning down and kissing me.

I broke the kiss for a second, "I love you too, Elijah," I said, before kissing him again.

Elijah grabbed my upper arms suddenly and pulled me to him before kissing me forcefully. My hands were in his hair and on his neck as we battled on who was putting more pressure on, who was more insistent in our kiss.

Elijah's hands moved from my arms to around my back and he squeezed me to him, needing me closer. I was in between his open legs and he felt my chest against his chest. My light grazes were driving him wild and when I moaned into his mouth, he nearly threw me down right there.

My hands moved down over his chest and pressed against him, eager to feel him move under my fingertips. I continued down and placed one hand on his leg next to mine, the other back behind his head, and brushed it back and forth. He groaned then and I moved my mouth from his, down his chin to his throat. I kissed him softly before kissing him harder and sucking on his neck, marking him with my touch. As I worked at kissing him all over, he took deep breaths and closed his eyes.

He wasn't going to be able to handle me touching him this way without breaking eventually. I brought myself back up, happy with the myriad of marks I'd left on him, and gently bit his lip.

He stared at me darkly before whispering, raw, "My turn,"

I playfully pushed back against him, trying to get away with a smile, and he grabbed my sides to pull me back. I giggled and when he stared at me so intensely I felt my skin raise in bumps, I felt my breath catch. I didn't know if I could resist him any longer. I'd loved him he loved me. We were connected so much already and he was the one that haunted my dreams.

I pushed him back again, straddling him to be on top, and kissed and bit at his ear while rolling my hips. Elijah groaned again, more guttural, and I felt his fingers dig into my back. He hissed and when I continued to tease him, he bit out against my neck that he was currently marking.

"Careful, my love. You shouldn't tease me like that," I bit his ear again before pulling back and rolling my hips more roughly.

I stared him down, "Oh well," I smiled, before kissing him.

~~~x~~~

"Tonight is the full moon" Elijah told us, his eyes lingering on me, "We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse,"

"Elena told us last night that the sun and the moon curse is fake?" Stefan questioned. "It's actually just a curse placed on Klaus?"

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it he will become a true hybrid,"

"Then why are we letting him break it?" Damon asked his eyes stopped on Elena and I, "We can kill him today, with Bonnie,"

I shook my head, "No, that would kill her from using that much power,"

"We can't let that happen," Elena uttered.

"I'll write her a great eulogy," Damon replied snarkily, and I glared at him.

"It's not up for discussion Damon!" I snapped.

"How do we break this curse?" Stefan asked.

"The ritual itself is relatively straight forward, the ingredients so to speak here are ready now," Elijah got up on to his feet and walked towards the fireplace.

"The moonstone," Stefan stated.

"Hmm, that's right Janelle will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone," Elijah explained. "After that Klaus being from both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each,"

"Where do we fit in?" Elena asked glancing over to me.

"You two are the final part of the ritual, first Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger to the point of your death Elena. Janelle will cut her hand and pour her blood in the cauldron and will she will use most if not all her magic to the point of her death," Elijah stated.

My breath hitched at that, truth be told I was still frightened by the thought. I glanced over to Elena and saw that we both shared nervous looks on our faces.

"That's where you come in right?" I asked, trying not to let the fear unsettle me.

Elijah nodded pulling out a wooden engraved box.

"This," he picked up a glass vase "Is an elixir that I had acquired for Nadine and Katerina five hundred years ago, it possess mystic properties of resuscitation," I stood up from my seat and walked over to him, he handed me the vase and I held it up and saw a deep red liquid in it, it looked like wine.

"So, we'll be dead-" Elena said.

"And then you won't" Elijah countered.

I handed him the elixir and leaned against the back of the couch.

"That's your plan?" Damon spat. "A magical potion with no expiration date? You're not doing this!" He looked at Elena and I. "Look if you wanna come back to life how about John's and Jeremy's ring?"

"Those rings won't work, a doppelganger is of a supernatural occurrence, and Janelle is a doppelganger witch another supernatural occurrence odds are they won't work," Elijah stated.

"I'll take those odds rather than your elixir," Damon rolled his eyes; he looked at me, "What if it doesn't work?"

"It will work and if it doesn't then-"

"We'll just be dead," Elena finished off my sentence with a weak smile.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Damon opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out so he just settled to shake his head and stormed out.

"Do we know that Klaus has everything? A werewolf?" Stefan asked, breaking the silence.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years, if he already doesn't have a werewolf, my guess by tonight he will have one,"

It was just Elijah and I in the parlor now, Elena had gone off to check on Jenna and Stefan and Damon were outside.

"What ever happened to Leona?" I asked randomly.

"That's an odd question to ask right now," Elijah replied.

"Well, it seemed fitting since I'm supposed to die day. I mean already know how all my other doppelgangers died except for Leona," I stated.

"You're not going to die Janelle," Elijah said seriously.

"Technically, I am. But I will come back to life with your elixir," I pointed out.

"As you well know Janelle, you come from a line of witch assassins and so did Leona. Leona had a hit on a vampire, who happened to be Rosalie's lover and Leona killed him. Klaus and I knew that Leona was going to kill him, but we didn't say anything to Rosalie. Once Rosalie figured out Leona killed her lover and we knew about it, Rosalie snapped Leona's neck," Elijah answered sadly.

"That's why she looked so scared when she saw you at my house," I stated.

"Yes. When she killed Leona, I told her I would hunt her down to the ends of the earth. She ran away and I never saw her again until I was at your house,"

"It seems like your family has a thing for killing me...and now Klaus is going to do the same thing," I said trailing off.

"Why are you so willing to do this?" Elijah asked, tucking a stray curl behind my ear.

"Because I am the one who has to break the curse, he is here because of Elena and I. If we don't go through with this then he'll hunt me down and he would hurt my loved ones,"

"Nadine ran-"

"I am not her," I said quietly "We both know what happened when Nadine ran...She had her heart ripped out and her brother was turned into a vampire as punishment,"

Elijah brushed his thumb against my cheek, "Deep down in my heart, I think Nadine already knew she was going to die, but ran away with her sister and children anyway. You say you're not like Nadine, but you and her are more alike than you think. She loved and cared for her family and that's why she gave Aurelie the chance to run,"

"Then I guess I have nothing to worry about, your elixir should do the trick," I said.

"Janelle, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you," Elijah replied calmly.

"I know the chance I'm taking," I reassured, just then the door slammed open.

"Get out!" Jenna shouted

"Jenna-Jenna,"

"Nellie?" Elena yelled, I ran from the room and rounded the corner.

I saw Jenna holding a crossbow up and Elena on the other side of her.

I jogged forward, "What's going on?" I asked standing next to Elena.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Stefan had appeared.

"It's me Jenna, I swear-he let me go," Alaric uttered.

From the corner of my eye I saw Damon standing next to me.

"Klaus let me go," Alaric explained.

"Prove it!" Damon snapped.

"Alright, the first night you and I spent together-" Alaric looked at Jenna "Jeremy walked in when I was about to-"

"Alright, it's him," Jenna blurted out, as she slowly lowered the cross bow.

"Why'd he let you go?" Stefan questioned.

Alaric swallowed, "He wanted me to deliver a message, the ritual will happen tonight,"

~~~x~~~

We moved into the parlor, I was sitting on one of the armchairs with Elijah leaning against it, Elena sat next to Jenna and Stefan was pacing up and down. We were all focusing our attention on Alaric.

"So you don't remember anything?" Stefan asked.

"No,"

"Nothing?" I questioned surprised.

"Nothing, it was like I blacked out for three days and woke up," Alaric replied. "Katherine was there,"

"She's under compulsion, Damon slipped her some vervain, but she can't leave not until Klaus tells her she can leave,"

I frowned looking around the room, "Speaking of Damon where is he?" I asked realizing that he wasn't in the room.

"I saw him go upstairs," Jenna told her.

"He's probably sulking, I'm going to talk to him," I said, getting up.

"You sure?" Elena asked grabbing my hand.

"I'm sure," I smiled and left the room.

I looked towards the stairs sighing gently before walking up the stairs and walked down the corridor heading in the direction to Damon's room. She walked into the room lightly knocking on the door,

"You disappeared," I stated as I arrived in his room.

"I didn't want to hear anymore," Damon replied, as I walked further into the room.

"Do you understand why I am doing this?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Why should I even think about it? You made it obvious you clearly don't care what I think anyway," Damon spat stalking towards me.

"Damon, it'll be fine," I smiled. "Everything will be fine, Elena and I will drink the elixir and then Bonnie will come and kill Klaus. And this will all be over," I said simply.

"If it works," Damon snarled, taking another step towards me so that we were only inches apart.

"It will work," I countered and couldn't help but take a step back when he took another towards me

"You think it will work, you want it to work!" Damon snapped. "Why am I the only one who is convince it won't?"

"There has to be another way,"

"There isn't, you told Elena to find another way so we don't risk Bonnie ending up dead, and she did," I uttered.

Damon shook his head and grasped my shoulders, "You're going to die Janelle, and I am not willing to risk that happening-"

"But I am," I said and took his hand off my shoulder and held it. "Elena and I made our choices, it's our life not yours," I pulled away, "It's my choice," I whispered into his ear.

He shook his head, "I can't lose you,"

"And you won't!" I smiled at him squeezing his hand. "You won't!"

I turned around and started to walk out of the room, but I gasped when Damon blurred in front of me.

"There is another way," Damon stated his eyes roaming my face.

"What are you-" My eyes widened when I saw the veins around his eye protruding, I stumbled back seeing his fangs lengthening.

"NO DON'T!" I threw my hand out causing Damon to go flying across the room.

"Nellie, I'm doing this for your own good!" Damon growled.

I levitated the lamp off the night-stand and threw it at him.

"Nellie, Damon what's going on!" Elena shouted from the doorway, and my eyes widened.

"I know a way for you to want to turn," Damon growled.

Within a second I heard muffle shouting and gasped seeing Damon pressing his wrist against Elena's lips forcing it down her throat.

"Damon!" I shouted. "Let her go!" I stuck my hand out ready to give Damon an aneurysm, but Damon was tossed aside causing Elena to drop to the ground. I dropped down beside Elena.

"What did you do?" Stefan growled, bending down beside Elena who had blood smeared around her lips.

"Elena!" I cried. "I am so sorry, how could you?" I glared at Damon.

"I was trying to save their lives, I did something you should've done to Elena and what I was trying to do to Janelle,"

"You are so bent on dying, now I know you will come back for her-"

"She will come back as a vampire!" Stefan shot to his feet. "She will come back as a vampire, how could you of all people take that choice away from her?"

"Go ahead, wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it," Damon told me.

Stefan pounced from where he was knelt with Elena to push Damon violently, Damon turned and shoved Stefan against the wall, stake in hand.

"Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself!" Damon growled, when a fist landed in his face making him fall back.

Stefan swung repetitively until Damon fell down, blood covering his face. Damon shoved the wooden stake into Stefan's abdomen and he fell to his knees in pain, Elena ran over to Stefan shielding him.

"Get out of here!" Elena screamed at Damon in disgust as she supported Stefan.

"What the hell's going on in here?" Ric asked, as he and Jenna appeared in the doorway.

"Get him out of here!" Elena held to Ric and he ran forward to Damon and went to grip him under the arm, but Damon shook him off and growled.

Ric backed off as Damon slowly pulled himself to his feet and started to walk out the room but he paused in the doorway to look back at me with guilt filled eyes, but I just stared at him with a hurt expression on my face. He blurred out of the room.

"Jenna, there are blood bags downstairs in the basement, go get them," Jenna nodded before running off.

Ric turned to me then as Elena pulled the coat rack out of Stefan. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded at him as I slowly pulled myself to my feet and walked out the room. I walked down the stairs still in shock at what Damon had done. I entered the parlor and saw Elijah standing there with the elixir.

"The elixir," I breathed.

My paced picked up till I was standing right in front of him, "It will still work right? On Elena?" I asked hopefully.

"No," Elijah replied sadly.

"No?" I uttered.

"Damon had rendered it useless, if she does come back it may be as a vampire," Elijah stated.

"It's of no use to Elena anymore, but to you it is," Elijah said, holding the elixir out in front of him.

"This isn't right. I can't drink this, knowing it won't work on Elena," I replied.

"I couldn't save Elena, but I will save you, Janelle. Drink the elixir," Elijah ordered. "Please," he added softly.

I slowly took glass of elixir and put against my lips. The liquid slid down my throat and I drank till it was all gone.

Elijah placed the elixir that was for Elena back in its box. He turned to me, "Please tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned,"

"I will," I replied, and Elijah gave me a quick kiss on my forehead just as Damon entered the room.

Damon almost scowled at the sign of affection between Elijah and I, "We all know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway," Damon mumbled, as he poured himself a glass of brandy and downing the glass of brandy in one gulp.

Elijah paused, then turned around, "Your problem, Damon...you talk a good game, but you don't actually know anything. Elena will never forgive you. And never for a vampire...it's a very long time,"

~~~x~~~

As I pulled up to the driveway I saw the front door was wide open.

"What the hell..." I softly let out.

 _"Why the hell is the door open?"_ _I thought._

I quickly got out the car to walk inside.

"Bree! Marie!" I called, hoping they were alright.

It looked as if a tornado had ripped through the house. Furniture was overturned or very nearly destroyed. Lamps and vases were shattered and strewn across the cherry wood floors in living room. There were holes adorning the walls in various places. The entertainment center was turned over on its side. All of its contents lay battered and broken amongst the ruins. My heart stopped when I saw a small puddle of blood in the carpet.

"Bree! Marie!" I called again.

I feared that the blood belonged to either of them.

I continued looking through the house, while I called Bastien.

"Janelle?" Bastien answered sounding surprised.

"Bastien you need to get over here now!" I stated.

"What's going on?" Bastien asked.

"I don't know what happened I..." I trailed off, as I saw what was in front of me.

Bree was lying motionless on her stomach, a dark red puddle slowly seeping onto the floor; I didn't like that puddle at all. Her hands were stretched out toward the door and her dark hair was tumbled around her face, hiding it from me, but I could tell she was breathing. I let out a ragged breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Janelle?! Janelle talk to me! What's going on?!" Bastien demanded.

"Bree has been stabbed! Please hurry!" I answered frantically, before I ended the call and started to call Elijah.

"Janelle, what's wrong?" Elijah asked.

"Someone broke into the house and they seriously hurt Bree," I answered, as I turned her over checking her injuries.

She had a small scrape on her head, not to mention on several other places, and I suspected she had a concussion and maybe a few broken ribs. Not to mention the crimson stain on her shirt from being stabbed.

"Is there anyone else in the house besides you and your sister?" Elijah questioned concerned.

"I don't know! This house is big and I stopped checking when I found Bree on the floor. Anyone could be in the house still, " I answered, as I raised my hand to cast a healing spell.

Just then Bree made a strangled noise. It sounded like she regaining consciousness. I glanced up just in time to see her open her eyes.

"Don't move," I warned her.

"You need to run!" she whispered weakly.

"What?"

"Janelle what did she say?" Elijah asked.

I didn't get to answer because the next thing I know I was grabbed from behind and they covered my mouth muffling my screams, then everything went pitch black.

~~~x~~~

"Nellie, Jenna!" I heard Elena yell.

I groaned as I opened my eyes to see Elena shaking me awake. "Nellie, are you okay?"

I slowly sat up and pressed a hand to my forehead where it was throbbing. "Yeah, I'm fine my head just hurts. I'm not really sure how I got here, I was in my house about to heal Bree then everything went black," I said.

"Why is Jenna here? Is Jenna okay?" I asked. I'd spotted Jenna lying a few feet from us, unconscious on the ground.

"She's not breathing," Elena whispered as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"What?" I questioned as I scrambled over to her. "Jenna?" I whispered, as I shook her but she was unresponsive and her skin was ice cold.

"Jenna, please wake up!" I sobbed.

That's when I spotted a woman standing a few feet away from us.

"You killed her!" Elena accused with tears. "Why? We did everything that he asked?"

Jenna bolted straight up then gasping causing both Elena and I to jump back.

The woman replied, smirking. "She's not dead, she's in transition,"

* * *

 ** _AN: The plot thickens, let me know what you think! Review, Follow, and Favorite!_**


	17. The Sun Also Rises

**_AN: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I don't know why this chapter took me so long._**

* * *

"Ugh! My head," Jenna complained as she rocked backwards and forwards on her knees. "What's wrong with me?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Elena asked carefully.

"You called me, you were so scared. I should have realized it wasn't you," Jenna answered.

"The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire," Jenna continued still gripping her head.

"Klaus, it was Klaus," Elena said.

"He made me drink his blood and I-I don't remember anything after that," Jenna finished. "Where are we? What happened?" Jenna whispered looking around her.

"We're at the quarry, he brought us here," I informed her.

"Why can't I remember anything?" she asked.

"Jenna, do you remember...when I told you how someone becomes a vampire?" Elena asked.

"Yes, if you died with vampire blood in your system..." Elena and I stayed silent as the realization dawned on her. "Oh God!" She gasped. "He killed me!"

"Look, Jenna everything's gonna be okay, we're going to get you out of here," I said confidently knowing that we'll have to come up with a plan.

"I'm a vampire," She stated, tears welling up in her eyes.

"And I bet you're hungry," The woman said, as she slowly approached us with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"No!" I said, as I jumped to my feet and went to tackle her just as Elena ran to get a sharp looking rock from the ground, but we were both propelled back in different directions.

I groaned as I sat up to see Elena across from me. Then a circle of fire erupted from the ground trapping her in. I jumped up and run to her, but the fire rose not letting me in.

"I wouldn't bother trying to get through or using magic," The witch explained, "I spelled it. You're trapped no matter what you do,"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and glanced over to Elena and saw the terrified look on her face. She looked towards Jenna whose eyes were focused on the witch.

"Greta, please just let her go," Elena begged.

Greta ignored her and picked up the rock Elena had tried to get and used the jagged rock to slice into her wrist. Causing a trail of thick blood to ooze from the gash.

"Klaus chose her," She said firmly.

Greta put her wrist in front of Jenna, "Drink it," She ordered.

"Jenna, don't!" Elena screamed over the flames.

"I can't," Jenna mumbled as Greta's wrist got closer to her mouth.

"No!" I exclaimed as Jenna bit down and started to drink.

Jenna drank deeply before Greta yanked her wrist back and stalked off, "Jenna," Elena whispered.

"You're going to be okay," I said softly.

"I'm so sorry," She cried, as a circle of fire sprung from the floor and surrounded her, like the same way with Elena.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as Jenna wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged them to her chest.

"I feel like myself...but everything's brighter and the fires hotter; a part of me is terrified but another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything," She answered.

"Vampires can turn it off," Elena replied, as she paced up and down. "They can turn off the part that's human. The part that feels,"

"I'm gonna die aren't I?" She asked softly.

"No! You're not because I'm not gonna let that happen," I said sternly.

A woman screaming and something snapping stopped any other comments, "Who's that?" Jenna inquired panicked.

"That must be the werewolf," Elena stated, as Greta dragged a woman in to the clearing and threw her to the ground before creating another fire around her.

I recognized the woman immediately, it was Jules.

"What's happening to me?" She questioned.

"I used a spell to slow down your transformation," Greta answered. "Your insides are trying to tear themselves free. That's got to be painful,"

I didn't miss the smirk on Greta's face.

"Witches are supposed to help people; it's our duty to the witches, to keep this curse sealed," I started, trying to convince her.

"My duty is to Klaus," Greta argued. "And the new order," Greta announced proudly.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner,"

I felt the blood in my body turn cold, I knew that voice. The voice that has haunted my dreams.

"Hello my lovelies," Klaus smirked at us.

His smirk widened seeing that my eyes were solely focused on him.

"Glad to see you as well, Janelle. Are we ready?" Klaus asked.

~~~x~~~

"I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it," Klaus explained as he handed the moonstone to Greta, who took it and she inspected it smiling at the stone in her hands before looking up at the sky.

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asked looking at him.

"I remember," Klaus replied

Greta threw the moonstone into a bowl that was on the stone altar and it was instantly destroyed before setting on fire, the ritual was about to begin.

I bowed my head, closing my eyes and started silently praying, but I stopped when I felt my hair blow around me as a gust of wind hit me. I opened my eyes and looked up only to see Klaus standing right in front of me. I gasped in fear and quickly looked back down, but Klaus took my cheeks between two of his fingers to make me look up into his eyes.

"Hello Janelle, it has been such a long time since we last saw each other," Klaus greeted me, as the circle of flames that had surrounded me died down.

I didn't respond to him and tried to keep a stoic face.

"You know Janelle, this all could've been avoided if you're traitorous ancestor Nadine, would've never told Katerina about the ritual," Klaus stated.

"Nadine was doing the world a favor," I started, as I looked at Klaus straight in the eyes. "She made sure a monster would not terrorize the world and its inhabitants,"

"Too bad this _monster_ is still alive. It seems Nadine's death was in vain," Klaus taunted, and I clenched my hand into fists.

"Ready to make history Janelle?" Klaus asked, holding his hand for me to take.

"Let's just get this over with," I stated, walking past Klaus and bumping his shoulder on purpose.

I picked up a jagged rock that was on the ground next to the altar and picked it up, using it to cut my hand and I winced. I balled my hand up and squeezed it so the blood will pour into the bowl.

I looked at Greta, "Why are you here? Only a Rousseau witch can break the spell," I stated.

"To teach you the spell...And someone has to continue the spell after you die," Greta smiled evilly.

"You're a psychotic bitch," I spat.

~~~x~~~

Greta and I began chanting the spell while Klaus approached the rings of fire.

"Everything I did... I was just trying to help Tyler," Jules explained.

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked her.

"I didn't want him to be alone!" Jules shouted at Elena, as Klaus looked down at Jules.

"Shall we?" Klaus uttered, and I looked up as I continued to chant the spell.

The circle of flames that had surrounded Jules died down and Jules rose from where she was crying and took one look at Klaus and her eyes turned yellow and she used her werewolf speed and launched herself at Klaus. But he saw her coming and he pinned Jules to the ground, plunging his hand into her chest and ripped her heart out.

I flinched as he stood up from her body and walked over to Greta and I. He squeezed the blood out from the heart as Greta and I chanted.

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asked Greta with hope in his voice.

"It's working," Greta answered, and Klaus smiled satisfied.

Klaus walked back towards Jenna and Elena, "Hello Jenna," Klaus greeted the newly turned vampire, Jenna stood up along with Elena.

Blood started flowing out my left nostril and I raised my hand to my nose and saw blood staining my fingers. I looked up and Greta stared at me before smirking.

"It seems like you're not going to survive this very long," Greta stated smirking, and continued to chant.

I scowled at Greta and wiped my nose with my sleeve and picked up the chant again.

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" Elena pleaded with him, as she walked closer to the flames which caused them to flare up.

"Careful," Klaus warned.

"Elena, don't," Jenna said.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family," Elena stated.

"I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please," Elena pleaded.

"Well, well," Klaus said looking up at the top of the quarry. "I don't recall you being on the guest list." He said, and I looked up as well, when I heard Elena gasp.

It was Stefan that was on the top of the cliff.

"Very well, then," Klaus said, and then looked at Jenna briefly, then used his vampire speed to the top of the cliff and walked calmly towards Stefan.

"What's going on?" Jenna questioned after a while.

"I don't know," Elena answered.

"You can hear them." Elena stated as she looked at Jenna. "You can hear anything, just focus on them,"

"What are they saying?" Elena asked.

Jenna shook her head, "I can't make it out,"

"You can do this," Elena encouraged. "Just relax, focus,"

"I can hear them," Jenna said after a moment. "I hear Stefan,"

"What's he saying?" Elena inquired.

"Oh my God," She muttered. "He wants to take my place,"

"I have to do something," Elena mumbled. "This can't happen, none of it,"

"Quite the predicament you're in," Klaus smirked as him and Stefan dropped down to our level again. "It's funny all this talk about preserving family and here's Stefan granting your wish,"

"Stefan," Elena whispered.

"It's okay," He replied.

"Well, who's it going to be Elena?" Klaus asked, as he pointed to Jenna and Stefan with a stake he was holding. "Your aunt? Or your boyfriend?"

"No," Elena choked out as she shook her head, tears threatening to fall.

"Well, don't worry, there's actually no choice to make," Klaus stated before he blurred behind Stefan and staked him in the back.

Stefan screamed in pain and crumbled to the ground.

"No! Stefan! No!" Elena shouted, as Klaus ripped the stake out of Stefan's back, leaving a sizable chunk of wood on his back.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I need him alive," Klaus said snapping Stefan's neck, making him to fall to the ground. "Whenever you're ready, Greta and Janelle," Klaus called turning to us and then Greta and I began chanting the next part of the spell which dispelled the ring of fire, surrounding Jenna.

My nose bleed was getting much worse and my heart beat quickened, I was starting to feel light-headed, but I pushed it away and wiped my nose again and tried to focus on the spell.

"Your turn," Klaus said smirking at Jenna.

"No, Jenna, no!" Elena shouted and attempted to get Jenna, but the fire around her flared up.

"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do," Jenna said.

Then after a moment of silence, Jenna used her newfound vampire speed to rush over to Greta and teared into her neck with her newly found fangs, making Greta scream out.

"No!" Elena screamed, as Klaus stabbed Jenna in the side causing her to gasp I could hear Elena crying.

"Turn it off. Turn it off!" Elena shouted. "You won't be scared!" Elena sobbed.

I could barely breathe as my eyes slowly moved to meet Jenna's gaze; Jenna sent me small smile and nodded, causing fresh tears build up in my eyes.

Klaus grabbed Jenna's shoulder and flipped her over, like with Jules he hovered above her.

"NO!" Elena screamed, as he plunged the stake into Jenna's heart causing her to cry out.

"JENNA!"

Tears streamed down my face and I could hear Elena screaming in the background. My eyes glanced at Jenna whose body now turned an ashen grey, before looking back to see Greta pouring Jenna's blood into the ceremonial bowl.

"It's time," Klaus said, as walked over to Elena, the circle of fire disappeared from around Elena.

Klaus extended his hand towards Elena and Elena got up from the ground and walked past Klaus, ignoring him. Elena made her way to the altar and looked down at Jenna's body. Klaus followed her up to the altar and grabbed Elena's face turning her face so she is looking at him.

"Thank you, Elena," Klaus said.

"Go to hell," Elena venomously.

The groaning of Stefan pulled my attention away for second as I watched Stefan struggled to get up, but he fell back to the ground, too weak to move. Elena stared out, blankly, but then she looked at me with love. We would see each other soon. Then Klaus sank his fangs into her neck and started to drain Elena of her blood. Klaus held Elena tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins. Elena's eyelids fluttered, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she finally died. When Klaus released her, her lifeless body fell to the ground. I watched blood dripping from Klaus' mouth and the flame in the bowl flared up.

And that's when I felt it. A deep, excruciating feeling right in the middle of my chest, like my heart was being seared apart. The lightheadedness had returned and it was even worse than before and my vision blurred. Something wasn't right. There's something wrong. I clenched my eyes shut but that only made it worse.

 _"Is this it? Am I about to die?" I thought._

I fell to the floor, my heart beat seemed to triple and the pain was slowly getting worse as each minute passed.

"I can feel it. It's happening," Klaus stated, and his bones began to crack and he started to transform.

The blood from my nose began to run freely out of my nose and blood was now between my teeth.

 _"It's about to end. I'm out of time. I'll never see my loved ones again," I thought._

I opened my eyes slightly to see Elena's lifeless body facing me. The pain that I I felt was gone, I felt nothing as my body slowly shut down. I don't know why I'd been so scared before, death isn't that bad, it's kind of peaceful. I closed my eyes for the last time, I let oblivion take me, falling away into the comforting blackness as all the aches and pains of my body faded with my life.

~~~x~~~

 _Thud...Thud...Thud...Thud_

That noise is annoying me, it's ruining my peaceful slumber.

"Why isn't she waking up?" a female voice asked fearfully.

"Wake up Nellie!" a male voice shouted. "Oh God no,"

I wish they would stop shouting, don't they see I'm trying to sleep.

"Please wake up Nellie!" the female voice begged.

"Damn it Janelle," a different male voice growled, and suddenly I was being shaken by the shoulders and my head lolled to the side.

 _Thud...Thud...Thud...Thud_

The noise kept coming close and closer together and it reminded me of heartbeat...my heartbeat.

"You said you would be fine, you promised me! Wake up!" the same male voice shouted.

"Damon," a new male voice said gently.

I abruptly shot up gasping as I felt someone cup my cheek and stroke it gently and I sucked in a big gulp of air as I opened my eyes. The light was bright and it blinded me at first, but I eventually adjusted to it. I looked at the person sitting in front of me.

It was Damon.

"What happened?" I asked.

Before Damon could answer my question, I suddenly was engulfed into one of the tightest hugs by Elena.

"How?" Elena asked, still hugging me.

"The elixir," I replied hugging her.

I sat up from the sofa I was on and scanned the room seeing Jeremy and Alaric, but Elijah was nowhere to be found.

"Is Klaus dead?" I asked, hope in my voice.

"I'll explain later, all that matter is that you're alright," Damon stated.

"Where's Elijah?" I asked again.

There was a heavy silence, hanging in the air like a dangerous omen, which made me afraid of the answer that I'll hear.

"Janelle, we need to talk about Elijah,"

This confirmed my fears something went terribly wrong.

~~~x~~~

I was currently sitting at the vanity table in my room, I stared at my reflection it had only been a day since the ritual and now I was going to both Jenna's and John's funeral. Stefan had been the one to discover John's body at the front of the old witch's house. When I learned that John had given his life to save Elena's I was eternally grateful, I will admit I was completely wrong about John, he was a good man and he did love his daughter he just simply didn't know how to show it.

I sighed and looked over my shoulder hearing a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called.

Elijah entered the room and I scowled at Elijah through the mirror. I got up from my seat and stormed over to him as stood in front of my door with his hands in his pockets. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face leaving my hand stinging. He didn't react, and he didn't move away.

"How dare you show your face here after what you did!" I exclaimed.

"You have every right to be furious with me," Elijah said.

"Jenna died in vain because you couldn't follow through on your promise to kill Klaus!"I shouted, as I slightly shoved him.

"You have to understand-" Elijah started.

"My sister is still in the hospital because Klaus stabbed her! Bastien couldn't heal her without raising Sheriff Forbes suspicion!"

"Janelle, Klaus has my family and I thought they were all dead until now," Elijah explained.

"What about my family, Elijah? What about Elena's family?" I asked angrily.

"Janelle," Elijah said, as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me towards him, surprisingly I didn't pull away.

I closed my eyes, "You hurt me Elijah,"

"I know," Elijah answered. "I'm sorry,"

"I died for you," I whispered.

Elijah sighed sadly, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

I shook my head reluctantly forcing myself out of his embrace, "I don't know if I can ever forgive you Elijah," I said quietly, my voice cracking as I turned away from him.

"I know," Elijah replied just as quietly, before continuing in a strong, sure voice. "But I will do everything in my power to try and earn your forgiveness Janelle,"

"Then you can start by leaving," I said tersely, pointing to the door.

Elijah sighed while he walked towards me and traced my jawline with his fingers

"Goodbye Janelle," Elijah whispered, pressing a small, tender kiss on my forehead.

Elijah walked to my door and opened it, but not before looking at me and I simply just looked away.

~~~x~~~

When I arrived at the cemetery everyone was already there. We had surrounded the Gilbert plot, someone handed me a bunch of roses as I walked past and I stood beside Elena who was clutching onto some flowers. Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Alaric, and I watched on as Jeremy wrapped his arm around Elena's shoulders pulling her close. I walked forward placing two roses down on the grave on Elena's parents' grave before turning to the newly dug one for Jenna and John. Elena was sobbing on her parents' grave and tears started to slide down my face as I watched. Ric walked to Jenna's grave sadly and put down a rose.

After the funeral service for John and Jenna, I made my way to Claremont family plot and stared down at my mom's and dad's graves.

"Now I can understand why you didn't want Aubree and I to find about the supernatural world," I started. "But despite all your efforts the supernatural world found us. At first I felt hurt and betrayed that neither of you told me about being a witch, it felt as though my whole life had been a lie...After I found out that I was a witch, I've faced so many near death experiences from every supernatural creature you can think of. Mom, you knew I was a doppelganger that's why you never let me look at the family picture from the past. And Dad, you made sure that you set me on the right path, you were afraid I would live up to the O'Clair name of committing terrible acts of evil,"

"Hey," Someone called.

I turned around and saw Bastien approaching me, "Am I interrupting?"

"No," I said softly. "I was just talking to them,"

"Your mother was the only one in our family that didn't treat me as an outcast. I was deeply saddened when I learned of her death," Bastien stated sadly, as he looked at Mom's grave.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that," Bastien said, placing his arms around my waist hugging me warmly. "Well?"

"I just can't help thinking that it's impossible that I'm here right now, like, I should have died yesterday and been buried next to them..."

"Don't say that," Bastien whispered. "You're going to live a long, happy life," Bastien stated.

"Am I? Need I remind the history of my doppelgangers," I pointed out.

"You're going to be the one that will break the chain, Janelle," Bastien said.

"I hope you're right Bastien," I replied, and used my magic to make two white roses appear in my hand and placed them on top of my parent's graves.

"Now let's go see Aubree,"

* * *

 ** _AN: Let me know what you think and don't forget to review!_**


	18. As I Lay Dying

_**AN: Longtime no see? Sorry for the long wait, I was being really lazy and took a break from Fanfiction, but I'm back! Also, I renamed Susan to Malia, because honestly I couldn't stand that name on her.**_

* * *

When Bastien and I arrived at the hospital to see Aubree, I let out a hard and long sigh as I looked at building knowing that my little sister was inside. Marie met us at the door, and she looked at us sadly and I could tell that Aubree had gotten worst. Bastien and I quickly signed in then we walked to Aubree's room. As we moved down the hallway doctors were walking up and down the hall setting things up and some were talking to each other when we passed in the hall.

We reached Aubree's hallway full of sleeping people as we approached Aubree's room, I saw numerous classmates' of Aubree visiting and leaving her room.

I was surprised to see Malia in Aubree's room and she must have sensed my presence because she lifted her head and looked straight at me.

Malia smiled lightly and said, "I'm glad you came Nellie. She's been asking for you this morning,"

Malia had changed since the last time I saw her, she had a more muscular build and you could see the definition in her arms. Not to mention she cut her hair which used to be down to her mid-back. I nodded then walked into the room where my sister was being held. Everyone that was in the room took that as their cue to leave, and on their way out they wished her to get well.

As Bastien and I walked in the room, Marie stopped him and said, "We need to talk,"

I walked in saw that Aubree was laying on the hospital bed with 4 IV's in her arm just staring out the window. I grabbed a chair and sat down next to Aubree grabbing my sister's hand. Aubree looked over at me and smiled weakly. When Bree turned over she looked horrible, the skin under her eyes is dark and puffy while the rest of her face is paler than usual.

"Hey. Long time no see," I said.

"It sure feels like doesn't it, huh? Is that bastard Klaus dead?" Bree asked hopefully.

"No...Elijah failed to follow through his promise of killing Klaus," I said sadly. "But we're not focused on Klaus and Elijah, we're focusing on you recovering," I stated with a small smile.

"Where's Rosalie?"

"Honestly, I don't know," I said truthfully. "After we gave her back to Elijah, we haven't seen or heard from her. If anything she's probably planning a way to kill me," I joked, although now that I think about it's probably true.

Bree giggled, "I'll be over later, alright?" I stated, and Bree nodded her head as I got up from the seat, leaving the room with Malia following behind me.

As the two of us walked past Marie and Bastien, we could obviously tell they were arguing, but what they were arguing about was a mystery. The only words or sentences that I could make out was, "New York", "You and your sister moved here to get away from them", "It's for their own protection", and "If you send them there, they will not be the Janelle and Aubree you knew,"

 _"What the hell are they talking about?" I thought._

"When did you get back?" I asked, as we walked towards the hospital cafeteria.

"Early this morning," Malia answered. "You might've known had you called me," she said in a biting tone.

"I am truly sorry, Malia, but in case you forgot, Klaus was trying to sacrifice Elena and I in a ritual," I replied sharply.

We reached the cafeteria, and I asked Malia to find us a place and something to eat to sit while I get coffee. I made a coffee with milk and one sugar for Malia. I glanced around the surprisingly busy cafeteria, before spotting Malia sitting at a small table for two by a window, on the far side.

I placed her coffee in front of her when I reached her and she gave me a blueberry muffin in return.

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked, as I picked at my muffin.

Malia looked at me like I was an idiot, "I've been slaying vampires and other supernatural beings across the country, what else could I have been doing?"

"Right, dumb question, sorry," I chuckled.

Malia smiled softly, "Janelle, I'm sorry if I'm coming off harsh, it's just that my last case was really rough. And then come I home to hear Aubree is in the hospital, you almost died in some crazy ritual, and Jenna died from said ritual,"

"It's okay Malia. How about we go to the screening of Gone with the Wind in town square," I suggested. "It will take our minds off of everything,"

"Yeah, that would be great!" Malia agreed smiling.

~~~x~~~

I brushed my hair and pulled it into a bun where a few curls came out to frame my face, "I forgot to mention, I love the new haircut," I complimented.

"Thanks, shoulder length hair is so much easier to maintain," Malia replied, sprawled out on my bed.

"Janelle,"

I gasped and jumped around, while Malia stood up with a stake ready in hand. Stefan was entering through my window. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to slow down my heart. He looked around and saw Malia with the stake in her hand.

"Shall I dispose of him, Janelle?" Malia asked.

"No, it's fine, Malia. He's a friend," I said, and Malia slowly put her stake up.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Planning on going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Malia and I are going to see Gone with the Wind. Why, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I need your help," Stefan stated.

"Stefan, it will have to wait, whatever it is…I-"

"It's Damon," Stefan stated. I turned to face him with a worried frown. He got my attention. "Tyler bit Damon,"

I walked to my desk and grabbed my grimoire and other books about witchcraft.

"He told me not to tell you or Elena…" Stefan said watching me.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Home. I need your help to find a cure," he said pleadingly.

I remembered Rose, we hadn't found a cure, and according to Jules there wasn't one.

"Where was he bitten?" I asked running downstairs Malia following right behind me.

"The forearm…it's spreading slowly," he said following me out of the house.

"The information in my grimoire says that the infection spreads slowly, but once it gets to the heart, the process is fast… It makes sense, Rose was bitten in the shoulder, closer to the heart, and she…"

"Died in one day," he mumbled.

I nodded and gave him the keys of my car. Stefan drove as fast as my car could make it, and I was grateful for it. I had to find a cure. I refused to let him die. I flipped through spells, and for a moment my mind went to the bounding spell Bonnie put on John and Elena. It couldn't work on Damon since he was a vampire. There had to be a cure. Nature had balance. Everything had to have its opposite. The werewolf bite had to have a cure. Would Elijah know? And if he did where we could find him and would he help? I basically told him I never wanted to see him again.

I got out of the car as soon as it stopped in front of the boarding house and ran inside.

"Damon!" I yelled.

I raised my hand flung him across the room, away from the sunlight, and Stefan blurred past me. As he held Damon down, Malia closed the curtains and grabbed his ring. She slipped it on his finger and he groaned, rolling his eyes at us.

"Are you insane?" I snapped.

"Not yet," he said and glared at Stefan. "You promised you wouldn't tell,"

"I promised I would find a cure," Stefan answered standing up.

Malia and Stefan helped Damon up, and against his will, dragged him to the basement. They put Damon down on the cot in the cellar and Stefan went to get a blood bag. I sat with Damon, and winced as he coughed blood. I knew he would soon be in pain, and I wished I could be there to take it away.

"I…I have to go, sorry. I'll come back with the cure," I said.

"You and Stefan are delusional…Be rational. There is no cure," Damon mumbled.

"We'll find one," Stefan said, entering the cellar and handing a blood bag to Damon.

"You should start saying goodbye," Damon said.

"Never," I stated standing up.

"I called Ric, he'll come to keep you company," Stefan told him.

"You mean babysit," Damon replied sarcastically.

"Yes, so you won't do anything stupid again," I said.

Damon rolled his eyes and Stefan sighed before leaving with Malia. I pulled Damon's hair out of his forehead, my worry rising as his skin felt warmer than it should be and slightly sweaty. He leaned into my touch, and held my hand to his cheek.

"Don't go," he whispered.

"I have to, Damon," I said, with tears threatening to fall.

"What if I'm gone before you come back?" Damon asked.

"You won't. I'll come back with a cure and we'll laugh about your behavior in a week… You'll see,"

"Janelle…"

"I will find a cure. Even if it's the last thing I do," I promised.

I walked out of the cellar and Stefan quickly locked the door. Just as the lock clicked Damon started banging on the door.

"No! Let me out! Janelle!"

"Sorry," I whispered.

~~~x~~~

"Bonnie, I need your help" I said and glanced at Stefan on the passenger seat.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Meet me at the abandoned witches' mansion,"

She agreed and I hung up before she asked again what was going on. I knew she wouldn't be very willing to help Damon, so I was stalling on telling her what was wrong.

"Bonnie will talk to the spirits… They've been around for a long time, they must know something" I said.

"Couldn't you do it? Bonnie isn't Damon's fan," Stefan said.

"Bonnie can do it more easily, since her ancestors died there, she has a deeper connection,"

"But you could do it…if you wanted?" Malia asked.

"Yes," I sighed. "But I'm trying not to use my energy now, I might need it later,"

"Janelle, you can't do anything stupid to get the cure…"

"It's Damon," I said and we got into a quick stare contest before my eyes went back to the road. "I'll do anything I need to. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but he's my brother, and I cursed him to this life" Stefan said. "I'll do whatever we have to, but, Janelle, please, don't put yourself in danger again,"

I nodded although I wasn't promising anything. Stefan sighed, knowing I would still do whatever I thought necessary. I parked the car, and Stefan waited outside for Bonnie while I went inside the abandoned mansion. I lit the candles we had left there from the night of the sacrifice, and looked around, hoping the spirits would help us. Bonnie came in slowly, eyeing me. I begged her with my eyes to help me, and she hugged me.

"Shh…I'll help. For you," she whispered.

"Thank you," I replied squeezed her.

Stefan, Malia, and I stood back as Bonnie sat on the floor surrounded by candles and whispered something my human ears couldn't catch. The flames went up, and the air seemed ticker. I could hear whispers, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Some were in languages I didn't know. Then everything stopped, and Bonnie slowly stood up. She frowned at us, not with concern or anger, but like she didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Shh," I said and inclined my head. "It's not Bonnie,"

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore" Bonnie said. "And hello to you too, and Slayer,"

"Emily," Stefan breathed. "Thank God…Can you help us?"

"We need a cure to a werewolf bite," I said. "For Damon,"

"Everything happens for a reason. Maybe Damon deserves this fate," she answered calmly.

"Tell me the cure!"

"Traitor," Emily said, looking at me with narrowed eyes. "You should never help a vampire. You should help keeping nature's balance!"

"You helped Katherine," Stefan pointed out

"She threatened me, it's different," she said glaring at him. "I am sorry, Mr. Salvatore, but I refuse to help your brother…He deserves death,"

She just blinked at me and the candles lit again, Bonnie fell on the floor. Stefan went to help her up and she seemed a bit shaken up.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked her.

"Yeah…Did she say anything?" Bonnie mumbled.

"No," he said and shot me a look.

Bonnie looked at me and her frown turned into a worried one.

"They refuse to help us because we have been helping vampires, they're mad," Bonnie said. "But…I heard something,"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"The key to the cure…it's Klaus"

"We have to go talk to him," I stated.

"You can't, he's dangerous," Bonnie protested.

"And he thinks you're dead," Stefan added.

"Elijah never said that I had to die, he said the amount of magic that I would be using would kill me," I explained. "So, I'm going to Klaus,"

"No. I'm not letting you go alone…First, Damon's life is at risk already, I don't want yours too. Second, I can be more convincing than you to get the cure from Klaus,"

"I'm going to have to put a hold on your plans Janelle," Malia stated, looking at her phone.

"Why what's going on?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.

"It's Aubree,"

~~~x~~~

Walking into the hospital Malia and I saw people running off to Aubree's part of the building and I knew that, that couldn't be good. We started to run down the hall then went stood in front of Aubree's room window to see doctors putting a bag over Bree's mouth pumping it trying to help her breath well.

"Heart rate is steady! Blood pressure is still rising though," one of the doctors shouted.

"Bastien, what happened?!" I asked frantically.

"Her fever it's gotten worse. One moment I'm sitting there watching her as she sleeps, and then the next thing I know she's..." Bastien trailed off.

"How did she get the fever, in the first place?" Malia asked.

"When she stabbed there was poison on the blade,"

"Is Marie in there?" I asked.

"Yes, I told her it wasn't a good idea," Bastien replied.

"It's not a good idea, I know what she's about to do," I stated, looking at Marie through the window.

"What?" Bastien and Malia said in unison.

"She's going to heal her," Just as I said that, Marie and I made eye contact, before she looked back down and continued on the spell.

"Well then, I guess you better start packing," Bastien stated, almost defeatedly.

"Why? Where am I going?" I asked, turning to face Bastien.

"New York,"

"No, no way am I staying my relatives up there! They are so weird," I protested.

"Why do you think they acted that way, Janelle?" Bastien asked.

I paused and thought about it, but still couldn't figure out the reason, so Bastien answered for me.

"Because you and Aubree were the only people, in the family who didn't know magic. So, while you thought they were weird, they were also thinking the same thing. You lived in two different world's; your world was the mundane life and doing mundane things, while their world was filled with the supernatural,"

"If I'm going to New York, that can only mean one thing..." I said trailing off.

"Training," Bastien stated sighing.

* * *

 ** _AN: How did you like it? The next chapter will probably be the last chapter, so keep a look out for the sequel! Reviews please!_**


	19. A True Rousseau

**_AN: Last chapter guys!_**

* * *

Two men dressed in black suits escorted me through the airport dragging my luggage along the entrance. One gentleman was albino as the other dark skin while both of them wearing sunglasses. Once getting my baggage settled, tickets checked, and boarding the plane, the two body guards lead me to center front of the first class. I obediently sat in the middle seat while both men sat in the aisle chairs. No words were exchange other than gestures when the flight attendant asked if we like to drink or complimentary meals. Let me say seven hours is pure torture. Luckily I managed to bring a book and my phone as the two men stared into the monitor or checking their watch. In case you are wondering these two men are not Witches, they are Guardians. Whose sole purpose are to protect young witches when transporting us to our destination.

I plugged my earbuds in and listened to my music and thought about my last conversation with Bastien, before being whisked away to the airport.

 _"Bastien, I need to say goodbye to all my friends before I leave," I stated, as I finished putting the last item in my suitcase._

 _"You can't, there's not enough of time," Bastien replied._

 _"So, what are you and Marie going to do when my friends start asking about me and Aubree?" I asked, crossing my arms._

 _"Tell them you're on vacation and spending time with your family," Bastien answered simply._

 _The doorbell rung and Bastien stood from his seat, "Come on, your carriage awaits," Bastien stated._

I can feel my eyelids getting heavy and I'm just about to fall asleep, I only had one thought on my mind, _"Please, let Aubree come to New York as fast as she can,"_

~~~x~~~

I stared out of the window of the airplane and watched as the ground got closer and closer, the plane having nearly finished its descent. The plane jolted slightly as the wheels finally made contact with the runway. I took my earbuds out and wrapped the wire around my phone after putting my music on pause as the plane came to a stop. I unbuckled my seat belt and stood up, with my Guardians behind me, making our way out into the aisle and heading out into the airport.

It was a bright and sunny day, but I wasn't really in a sunny mood myself. And could I be blamed? Life had become quite the roller coaster for me and everything was happening too fast for my taste. I left New York to come back to Mystic Falls, only to be kidnapped and be told that I'm a witch, then sacrificed in a ritual, and now I'm going back to my Grandmother's mansion.

From within the airport, it was crowded with people, all either coming home or on their way somewhere. I had two suitcases and I watched as they came towards me on the conveyor belt. My Guardians each grabbed the luggage by the handles and pulled them off the conveyor belt. I turned around, and spotted a black sleek limo with a chauffeur holding a sign that had my name on it.

He opened the door to the car for me and put my suitcase and carry-on in the trunk. While one of the Guardians sat in the passenger seat and the other sat backseat with me.

"It's good to see you again, young mistress!" The chauffeur cheerfully said, looking in the tiny mirror.

I smiled at him, "You too, Pierre,"

I looked out of the window and looked at the familiar surroundings of New York, it only seems like yesterday I was leaving here.

When we started to pull up to our destination, there was a massive, elegant mansion surrounded by a high iron wrought fence with limestone pillars to support it. The entrance gate of the estate was also made of iron. The gate, itself, has a perfect cursive big _'R'_ , that was surrounded with random patterns throughout the entire thing. Inside the estate were a bunch of foliage. The trees were huge and provided a great amount of shade for those who would sat and walked under them. The grasses was perfectly trimmed as the owner of said estate would want nothing less than that. The bushes that surrounded the outside walls of the mansion were trimmed at least a foot below of the said mansion's windows. The estate's driveway has crush granite gravel. There were slight turns here and there. The trees made it look like it was a natural tunnel that heads to the mansion. The driveway circles to the front of the mansion that loops around a fountain.

As stated before, the mansion was massive. It was a contemporary, three-story mansion. Once inside, one would be in a foyer that leads to a grand staircase. In between the entrance to the staircase, there were the entrances of different rooms. For instance, if one would to come inside the mansion, a few feet down the hall there would be a living room. On the other side; a few more feet from there, there would be a grand dining room, that would lead to a smaller one. If one would go farther down the foyer and behind the grand staircase there be a huge library. On the other side was a huge kitchen that a culinary chef would dream about, that also leads to a smaller dining room. On the second floor of the mansion, there were many rooms. This is where the maids, servants, and butlers would had sleep in. There was no specific side to which is which; for all one would know, one would be sleeping next door to a chef or a housemaid. However, they would know though. The third floor was where the family sleeps and where my room will be.

The chauffeur opened my door and I got out the car, heading towards the front door while my Guardians got my suitcases. I rung the doorbell and moment later the door opened revealing my Grandmother and s tall boy who I never seen before stood next to Grandmother, he was lean and muscular. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes with a look of arrogance in them.

"We've been expecting you Janelle," Grandmother stated, before turning and entering the mansion, motioning for me to follow.

When I entered the house, I was shocked to see that the mansion had changed its whole design.

"The mansion looks completely different, what happened?" I asked curiously, doing a 360 as I looked around the room.

"Nothing happened, I used a glamour charm when you were here last time. The mansion will change its appearance depending on the individuals living in the house," Grandmother explained. "Now, come along, Janelle. There is much to show you,"

Grandmother showed me a big garden with all kind of herbs I might need for potions.

Then she showed me the basement with a holding cell for supernatural creatures and stocked wines, herbs, and vegetables. After that she showed me the upstairs, with all the bedrooms and bathrooms. Beside the basement and the first floor, there were two other floors and an attic which was stocked with old clothes, pictures and memories of the Rousseau family over the centuries.

"On the shelf over there you'll find the collection of journals of our family. Reading them will inform you on our family," Grandmother said as she pointed to a side of the attic where a huge book shelf was full of journals.

"All of this is since 1864?" I asked.

"Yes, on the shelf they go up to 1864. If you want to read before that you have those boxes it goes back to the 10th century. Some of them are quite hard to read but with a little spell it's always easier," Grandmother explained.

I promised myself I would come back soon to snoop around and pick some of the journals and I also couldn't wait to look the old photo albums.

"I read some of these journals in Mystic Falls," I stated.

"And you will read them again, you say only read the journals, but have you experienced the moment when it was written?" Grandmother asked.

"Actually, I have. Through dreams..." I trailed off and picked up a journal that had _Clarisse Rousseau_ engraved in it. "Clarisse for example, I know all about her,"

"Do you?" the boy asked skeptically, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I do. Mystic Falls, thought they burned Clarisse, but she escaped by teleporting to New Orleans, where she was later killed by a witch hunter that Klaus hired. Although, I'm not sure how she could've been killed by a witch hunter and why Klaus would send a witch hunter after Clarisse in the first place," I said.

"I thought you said you were an expert on Clarisse Rousseau," the boy scoffed.

Whoever this boy is, I'm really starting to hate him.

"Fear. Fear is a witch's greatest weakness. That's why Clarisse couldn't use her magic to save her," Grandmother answered, as she walked towards me.

"That's why my magic never worked when I needed it to," I thought aloud.

"And for why Klaus wanted Clarisse dead, this will answer your question," Grandmother stated, and the journal flipped open to a particular page and I began to read a particular entry.

~~~x~~~

 _I was in the courtyard reading Frankenstein, when Nik came to join me._

 _"Hello Nik, how are you?" I asked him politely._

 _He just glared at me, "What?" I asked him cautiously._

 _"Clarisse, how are you so naive?" He demanded._

 _I was taken aback, "How? I thought...Clarisse, do you..I mean.." He stuttered through his madness._

 _I grabbed his wrist, "Please, Nik, calm down, and tell me what's wrong," I said._

 _He gently tore his wrist away and looked at me with such pain, I thought for sure he was hurt._

 _"Clarisse, I have tried for days to tell you how I feel, and I had feared I was doing it wrong. Yet, I was," Nik said quietly, and suddenly I felt my body taken over by ice._

 _This cannot be happening, "Clarisse, I love you, more than I probably should. I have never met anyone quite like you. You and I, we have the same dreams, and the same opinions about books, Clarisse!" He explained, his voice strained._

 _Pain was so clear in his voice, it was obvious where he was going with this._

 _"Niklaus, please, don't..." I pleaded quietly._

 _Nik knelt before me, "Clarisse, I know you have been about with my brother, but I cannot hold in my feelings anymore. I love you, and I...I want to ask for your hand in marriage,"_

 _I shook, and I opened my mouth to say no. I wanted to say I did not love him, that I loved his brother. But I would only be lying to him, and myself. I did love him, but I could not accept, for I loved Elijah too._

 _"Nik, I cannot accept your hand in marriage," I said firmly._

 _Nik went deathly still in front of me and he averted his gaze from me as he rose,"You will not think about it?" He asked me dangerously low._

 _A single tear fell slipped out my eye and down my cheek, "No, I'm so sorry Nik," I whispered._

 _Klaus nodded, "So am I," He said, turned on his heel, and left me on the stone bench, scared to death what he might have meant._

 _~~~x~~~_

 _Time skip_

 _Third POV_

 _Elijah came into full view of the house and was horrified. The doors were off their hinges and in the back wall. Bullet holes were in the drywall and he finally spotted Rebekah. She had a wooden post lodged into her heart and was just now coming to. Elijah pulled the stake out and gripped his sister's head. She held onto his arms._

 _"Elijah, I only went for a walk, I wasn't even gone for 10 minutes. Clarisse...she's..." Rebekah trailed off._

 _Elijah dropped his sister and ran upstairs to his room._

 _Elijah immediately saw a pool of blood coming from the corner. He didn't know how long he stood in the doorway, but he wouldn't go in. His emotions were flying everywhere. Anger, hate, rage, sadness, and grief. A terrible, terrible grief that ached inside him. He finally stepped inside his room and his knees buckled. Clarisse lay in the corner with two bullet holes in her. One in the abdomen, and one in her heart. Her brown eyes, usually so full of life, happiness, and love, were now lifeless and glassed over._

 _He crawled his way to her and hugged her body to him. It may have been irrational and pointless, but he cried. His Clarisse was gone. She was never coming back. She would never talk of books again. He would never feel her skin, or touch her lips, or feel her eyes on him._

 _Clarisse was gone._

 _~~~x~~~_

"Klaus was jealous. He killed because she refused his hand in marriage. That's horrible!" I stated, after coming out of the flashback.

"Yes, it is. And, jealousy can make you do terrible things, especially for a vampire like Klaus," Grandmother said, as we left the attic.

We moved to the east side of the house that faced gravel road that lead to civilization. Grandmother opened the door with flick of her wrist.

"I thought you'd like to have this room, you have a small balcony, your own bathroom and some independence…I set a room right next door so you can do anything magic in it, even potions, it's locked so only you or I can open it,"

The room seemed character, it had a romantic appeal. The dark hardwood floors, one wall painted red while the others in grey with black trim. The full-size bed pressed against the red wall with iron framing. There was a desk and a dresser too, also a few accessories of golden accent lamps, mirror, and other things.

"Thank you Grandmother," I said, grateful for the privacy my grandmother was giving me.

"You may take your time to unpack and get settled in the mansion, but tomorrow be ready," Grandmother said seriously.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked curiously.

"Tomorrow, you train," she answered, before turning to the boy. "This is Elliot, and he will be training you in combat, while I'll be teaching you magic,"

"I hope you sleep well tonight, because training to be a true Rousseau witch, there's no rest for the wicked," Elliot said smirking, and then Grandmother smirked as well.

And I remembered what Bastien said to Marie, about Aubree and I coming here.

 _"If you send them there, they will not be the same Janelle and Aubree you know,"_

* * *

 _ **AN: Last chapter of the story! The sequel should be up very soon if not tonight, but anyways it's been a long ride and I appreciate all the love this story has been getting! A link is up for Elliot**_


	20. AN: Sequel is Up!

_**AN: I just posted the sequel to Oblivion, hope you enjoy it!**_


End file.
